The Girl He'd Never Thought He'd Love
by molly1925
Summary: Andromeda Campbell was not the type of girl Dallas usually went with. She was quiet, shy, and always nervous. But he can't help feel attracted to this girl with a mysterious past. Will they able to deal with the trouble that is destined to come, or will they fall to ruin. Starts before the novel begins.
1. Welcome to Tulsa

This is my First Outsiders fan fiction. I only own my Ocs.

* * *

Andromeda Campbell stood by the bus stop, and looked around herself in agitation. This part of Tulsa, Oklahoma was not what she expected it to be. on the other hand, Andromeda's parents had not told her much about Tulsa. They just said that she would be staying her Aunt Christina while they were on vacation in Paris.

Andromeda glanced around anxiously, Her parents said that Aunt Cristy would be waiting for her at the bus station. Shivering sightly, Andromeda pulled her cream lace cardigan closer. She could feel her anxiety rising, this was the reason she was sent to Tulsa. Her parents had decided that staying with her Aunt would cure Andromeda of her chronic anxiety.

Andromeda felt distinctly over dressed in her small, lacy cardigan, her sleeveless, pink, silk, charmeuse peasant blouse. Her cream and teal gypsy skirt paired with the small, teal, peep toe pumps finished off her outfit in a decidedly upper class fashion.

Andromeda nearly cried in relief when she saw the pay phone a few feet away, and rushed to call her aunt. "What do you want", came her Aunts cranky voice over the phone. "Aunt Cristy," Andromeda sighed, "Where are you? I thought you were going to wait for me at the bus stop!"

"Stop your whining already," Her Aunt snapped, "I will pick you up at the DX in an hour, Happy?" Andromeda looked at her feet in shame" Yes Aunt Cristy, that would be very kind of you." She paused for a moment ant then asked, " How do I get to the DX Aunt Cristy?" Her Aunt growled in return, "Can't you find it on your own girl?! Gracious, I do not know how your parents put up with you uselessness!" with that her Aunt hung up the phone.

Andromeda sighed lightly, she should have guessed that was how her aunt would react. Suddenly she heard loud, drunken laughter approaching her. Andromeda whipped around to see two boys stumbling about, shoving each other, and horsing around. For some reason, seeing the boys approach her, made Andromeda nervous.

One of the boys glanced over and noted Andromeda standing there awkwardly. He grinned nastily and hollered, "Hey baby!", then he and his friend cat called and they ran to meet her. The boys smirked nastily, black curly hair and the other had a semi-beetle cut and dark eyes. They were both wearing madras plaid shirts, slacks, and shiny black shoes. The leader smirked wider, "This here is Randy Adderson and I am Robert Sheldon. But I would rather have you call me Bob, hot-stuff."

I looked at the in disgust. "I would rather not." My soprano voice came out softer that I wished. "If you would direct me to the DX, I would be quite grateful."

The boys sneered and and Robert growled, "Oh I will not be directing you nowhere, I am going have you whether you like it or not." Andromeda's eyes widened and she started to stumble back, and ran into Randy who grabbed her upper arms to hold her in place.

Robert smirked, and reached forward and stroked Andromeda's face. Her eyes widened with fear and she whimpered softly and struggled against the hands that merely grasped her harder. The boys laughed coldly, "What is wrong Baby," Randy hissed, "You do not want Bob to kiss you properly? Well, too bad for you."

Robert raised the his other hand and put it on Andromeda's other cheek, then lunged to press his lips against hers. His mouth was rough against hers, his teeth scrapped painfully against her lips. Robert continued to kiss her roughly, as Andromeda continued to whimper. He used his mouth to part hers, then thrust his tongue into her mouth. Andromeda gagged at the overwhelming taste of booze that lingered on his tongue, as it roughly explored her mouth.

Andromeda stared at Roberts face helplessly, her lungs begged for air. Just as she thought she would faint away, Robert stepped back and grinned viciously. Andromeda breathed in a shaky breath and then screamed aloud,"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, HEL- MPH ...!, she was cut off when Robert snarled, pressing his lips against hers and shoving his tongue back into Andromeda's mouth.

"Wrong choice, sweetheart.", Randy snarled into her ear, "Things are going to get a lot worse for you now." "Hey, Bob," he said to his friend, "Let me at her when you are done." Andromeda heard as Robert laughed into her mouth, The taste of the booze on his breath stung the back of her throat. "Sure thing Randy," Robert muttered into her mouth, "But not until I have had my way with her." Randy howled with laughter, "Just make sure she is able to scream hen I have a ... ", suddenly Randy was no longer behind Andromeda, holding her arms.

Randy's muttered softly, "What the ..." and hollered as he was yanked from Andromeda. Suddenly free of her attackers, Andromeda gasped and stumbled back as she heard a fist hit someone.

As she knelt over and drew in deep breaths of air, Andromeda heard Randy yell, "Come on Bob, she is not worth getting beat over!"

Andromeda looked for the person who had saved her. So far all she could see of him was the dirty sneakers on his feet. Raising her head she took in the faded denim jeans, then the dark blue T-shirt, and the worn leather Jacket. As she finally stood up, Andromeda took in the wide mouth, long straight nose, and tanned skin. Looking higher, Andromeda saw his short, white-blond hair that curled slightly behind his lynx like ears. Looking even closer, she nearly she was startled by his eyes. They were narrow, pale blue, and hard with an icy hatred. Andromeda noticed that he was tall and lean like an elf with his tale frame, long pointed face, and high cheekbones. But Andromeda was sure there was never an elf that looked as dangerous as this boy did.

Taking in a calming breath Andromeda smiled kindly and said softly, "Thank you, sir. I do not want to think about what would have happened if you did not help me." She held out her hand politely, "My name is Andromeda Campbell."

The boy frowned at her hand until Andromeda blushed, and lowered it to her side. Had she done something wrong? "Dallas Winston.", he finally said, his voice low and harsh sounding. He frowned then continued, "And I only helped 'cause I didn't know you were a soc, so don't get used to it."

Andromeda cringed at the malice in his words. "Do not worry," she said "I will not bother you, so you have nothing to worry about."

Dallas turned to go and suddenly Andromeda remembered what her Aunt Cristy had said about finding the DX on her own and cried aloud, "Wait!" Dallas turned sharply and gave her a look that said, 'What do you want'!

Andromeda blushed lightly and whispered, "Could you show me the way to the DX please? I am supposed to meet my Aunt there, but I am new here, and she did not tell me how to find it. I would be incredibly thankful if you would show me how to get there."

Andromeda stood there, with her hands clasped and hoped that he would have mercy on her.

Dallas frowned, "Couldn't you ask your aunt?" Andromeda flinched, and lowered her head feeling embarrassed and anxious. "I did," she said softly, "Aunt Cristy told me that I should find it on my own. I tried to ask ... the ... other boys, but you saw how that turned out."

Dallas groaned, "Fine!", he snapped, "But only this once."

* * *

Dallas frowned at the ground as he walked, was there anything he could do today? Just as he was about to head to the Curtis house, He heard a female voice cry out "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, HEL- MPH ...!".

Dallas immediately ran toward the sound of the voice once it was cut off. It probably was a greasy girl, and she sounded like she needed help, fast!

Just before Dallas rounded the corner, he heard as a boy snarled "Wrong choice, sweetheart. Things are going to get a lot worse for you now."

As he turned the corner he saw two boys, One was forcibly kissing a girl, who's arms were held by a guy who said to his friend, "Hey, Bob, let me at her when you are done." Dallas felt his blood turn to ice when he realized what was going to happen. He ran forward as he heard the other boy laugh into the girl's mouth, "Sure thing Randy," Dallas could barely hear the words muffled by the girl's mouth, "But after I have had my way with her."

Gritting his teeth, Dallas ran faster as her heard the other boy howl with laughter. Dallas could see him sneer a he spoke, "Just make sure she is able to scream when I have a ...", With a burst of speed, Dallas thew himself at the boy who held the girl, and ripped him away from her.

One he was sure the boy was at a safe distance from the girl, He turned to the other boy. Icy rage flowed though his veins. Dallas saw the boys eyes widen slightly as the muttered into the girl's mouth, "What the ..." before Dallas had stepped around the girl, and ripped him away so that he bellowed.

The girl gasped and stumbled away.

As she knelt over, Dallas saw the fear in her wide open eyes and turned around and pounded his fist into the guys eye. Dallas slugged him one more time, before he faced the other guy who turned and ran. "Come on Bob, she is not worth getting beat over!", he yelled over his shoulder as the other boy ran after.

Dallas turned to look at the girl who was still knelt over. He immediately took in the lace sweater, pink blouse, cream and blue skirt and tiny blue heels. As he stood slowly, he looked at the shining, curly strawberry red hair reached her waist. It was parted at the side, so that most of the left side of her face was hidden. As she raised re face to look at his, Dallas noticed the small, button nose and small heart-shaped face. His eyes were attracted to small red, full lips. Glancing up, Dallas immediately swallowed when he saw her eyes. They were large, luminescent and _Violet_. Not just a sorta purple blue, but a bright pinky color. to Dallas, they seemed to fit perfectly with her pearly, pale skin. But there was something wrong with them, he couldn't put his finger on it, but _something_ was wrong.

A soc, he realized after a minute, the girl he saved was a **soc**. Breathing deeply, she smiled at Dallas and said in a soft, floaty, soprano voice, "Thank you, sir. I do not want to think about what would have happened if you did not help me." she held out her hand in a friendly gesture, "My name is Andromeda Campbell."

He frowned at her hand, and willed it to burn under my gaze. Sir? Dallas Winston is no **sir.** 'Who does this soc think she is', he thought to himself. Eventually, the girl blushed, and dropped her hand.

"Dallas Winston", he finally said, "And I only helped cause I didn't know you were a soc, so don't get used to it." Dallas smiled as she flinched at his words, clearly she understood the tone of voice he used.

She looked at him sadly and said, "Do not worry, I will not bother you, so you have nothing to worry about." Dallas turned to walk away, 'Piece of cake', he thought.

Suddenly, she cried aloud, "Wait!"

He turned around sharply and gave her a look that said, 'What do you want'. The girl blushed slightly and whispered, "Could you show me the way to the DX please? I am supposed to meet my Aunt there, but I am new here, and she did not tell me how to find it. I would be incredibly thankful if you would show me how to get there."

Dallas frowned at her, what was her problem? "Couldn't you ask your aunt?", he asked. The girl flinched and lowered her head. To Dallas' surprise, she looked embarrassed and anxious. "I did.", her voice was almost inaudible, "Aunt Cristy told me that I should find it on my own. I tried to ask ... the ... other boys, but you saw how that turned out."

I stared at her, this aunt expected her to find the DX on her own?! Dallas groaned to himself, how did he get in this situation! "Fine!", he snapped at her, "but only this once." After all, she had to know Dallas Winston was not soft.


	2. Of Socs and Greasers

Andromeda stared at Dallas, she did not understand his hostility at all. And what was a _soc? _The way Dallas had said it made it sound like it was something bad. Her heart sunk when she remembered that he called her a soc. Andromeda could only hope that everything turned out all right.

Taking in a calming breath Andromeda spoke to Dallas, "So, what is the DX? I have never heard of it before today." She held he breath as she waited for his reply.

True to form, Dallas scowled and harshly responded, " It's a gas station." Andromeda glanced away, he had said it like what he really mean to say was, 'Are you stupid?' Andromeda continued to talk, "We do not have a DX where I am from, just Dixie and Hancock."

Andromeda did not want to talk to Dallas, But something drew her to him. Something in his harsh nature made her _want_ to talk to him, find out about him, learn from him.

"Did you always live in Tulsa, Dallas.", Andromeda's voice was soft, she knew that she was potentially poking a bear, but she could not help herself. She had to learn _something_ about him.

* * *

Dallas glared at her, "No." He did not want to hash out his life story for a **soc** to examine, but there was one thing ... "I spent most of my life in New York, I was arrested for the first time there. I was ten." Dallas smirked when she turned pale and flinched, this was too easy.

Despite her obvious fear, she continued to talk, "Could you suggest a good place for me to eat." Dallas groaned, was she stupid? "How should **I** know where a Soc would like to eat? I only go to the places that greasers go to."

The girl's mouth formed a silent 'o' in surprise. How did she not know **that** fact, it was important to know what side you were on. You had to stick with your own kind. You forget that, you get hurt.

* * *

'This place is strange', Andromeda thought, 'First Soc and now the term greaser? This place is nothing like California.' Looking up, she saw a sign that said DX in bold letters. Andromeda sighed in relief, they were finally there.

Turning to Dallas, she smiled shyly and said, "Thank you Dallas, It was really kind of you to help me like that two times. I will not forget your kindness, that I am sure of." her smile widened, "Maybe I will be able to help _you _ some day." Andromeda breathed inhaled a shaky breath, "I guess this is goodby, then." She held her hand out to Dallas again, hoping this time he would accept her handshake.

Dallas frowned and her hand for a moment, then he reached over and shook it. Andromeda could feel her heart beat faster. his hand was large, and rough, callous covered his fingers and palm. He grasped Andromeda's hand in firm grip, like he would never let go of it.

She lifted her eyes from their hands to look into Dallas' eyes. His cold eyes intrigued Andromeda, would it be possible for _anyone_ to melt the ice inside of them?

An eternity seemed to pass before a woman's screeching voice interrupted the peace, "LET GO OF MY NIECE YOU FILTHY GREASER!" A gnarled hand reached over and ripped Dallas' hand off of Andromeda.

Andromeda took in her Aunt Cristy's vivid red and silver hair. Her pale, wrinkled face was sharp. Thin lips and steely grey eyes showed her rage. Her aunt was wearing an expensive orange silk dress and cream heels.

Andromeda blushed, mortified by her aunts rude comment. She opened her mouth to apologize to Dallas, but yelped instead as her aunt grabbed her hand, and dragged her to her amber Sting Ray Corvette. her Aunt Cristy yanked open the door, and pushed her inside. She fastened Andromeda's seat-belt, and slammed her door before walking around to the driver's side to get in.

Andromeda looked at Dallas and made an expression that said 'I am sorry about this, I really, really am.' Dallas simply looked back at her, the ice in his eyes seemed to have grown thicker.

Then the car started and began to roll away. Andromeda watched as Dallas turned to walk away, and rested her hand on the window as she was driven away. Eventually Andromeda sighed and looked at her aunt. "It is good to see you Aunt Cristy. I truly am glad to be here."

Aunt Cristy mouth thinned and she hissed, "What was that Disgusting **greaser **doing, holding your hand like that!"

Andromeda blinked in surprise at the venom in her aunt's voice. "Aunt Cristy," she said softly, "What do the terms 'greaser' and 'soc' mean?"

Aunt Cristy looked at her, "A soc, as those **greasers** call us, is one of the social élite. We are the _sophisticated_ group. Our men wear madras plaid, and we wear silk and use fine china. The **greasers** are vagabonds, hoodlums that smoke, swear, get drunk, and commit all acts of evil."

Andromeda thought back to the two boys. the two boys that wanted to, no she would not think about it. She _would not think about it._ "Have you ever heard the names Robert Sheldon and Randy Adderson before." Her Aunt beamed at her, "Of course I have. They are _our_ boys, not some filthy greasers. They are such sweet boys."

Andromeda blinked at her Aunt Cristy in surprise. How did she not know how terrible they were? 'I will not be directing you nowhere, I am have you whether you like it or not', Andromeda shivered as Robert's words echoed in her mind. She hoped that she would never see him again.

Andromeda's mind drifted to Dallas, his hands were warm.

* * *

The girl turned to Dallas and smiled shyly, "Thank you Dallas, It was really kind of you to help me like that two times. I will not forget your kindness, that I am sure of." her smile widened as she continued, "Maybe I will be able to help _you _ some day." Dallas listened as she drew in a shakes breath, "I guess this is goodby, then."

She held out her hand again, and he looked at it. Should he accept this time? Letting go of his concerns, Dallas reached over and shook her hand. Unsurprisingly, her small, creamy hand was soft. Smooth as a baby's butt. But, surprisingly, it was freezing cold. Dallas had expected her hand to be warm, like her eyes. He held her hand, and she lifted her head to look at him.

They stayed like that for who know how long. Then, "LET GO OF MY NIECE YOU FILTHY GREASER!" Dallas's hand was ripped from hers and he thought, 'Hey, what gives?'.

He watched as the wrinkled woman put the girl into the car and shut the door. The girl looked guiltily at him. Her expression clearly asked, no begged for forgiveness. But Dallas wasn't gonna forgive. The car started and Dallas turned away, he was disgusted with both of them. The woman for her rudeness, and the girl for her weakness.

"Hey Dallas," Sodapop called as he and Steve ran over, "What were you doing with a soc?" Steve nodded in consent.

Dallas groaned, "It started when I heard some girl screamin'." I thought she was a greasy girl, so I ran to help. Saw two guy on her, one held her arms, the other was kissing her, he using his tongue and everything. When I got closer, I heard them talking bout having their way with her. So I hit em', cowards ran away fast. That's when I noticed she was a soc. Then the brat begged me to take her here, her stupid aunt told her to find it on her own. So I showed her, and she made me shake her hand too."

Steve and Soda looked shocked, "A soc was going to **Rape** one of their own?! Steve yelled.

Dallas nodded curtly, it confused him too. Soda look in the direction they had gone in, "What was her name?" Dallas stiffened slightly at the question, "Anastasia, Anabella, I dunno, it was some long fancy name that started with 'a'. It don't mater much she's a soc. You stick with your own."

Steve and Soda nodded in agreement and turned away.

Dallas looked after her, 'If she was a greasy girl' he wished. Shaking his head, Dallas scolded himself. If she was a greasy girl he would tease her for being shy, and Soda would be dating her. Dallas bristled at the last thought, She was a soc, so it didn't matter.

Looking around, Dallas decided to go to visit Buck Merril. A drink and a cigarette would help, maybe he'd even get drunk.


	3. This is Home

**Thanks for the reviews. And what is a Mary sue? One guest said "Oh, look, another Mary-Sue! We really needed another one of those.", so I what to know what that is and if I am just over-reacting when I think it is an insult.**

**Any way, I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Andromeda looked at the house that Her aunt lived in. The manicured front lawn was cut to perfection. The brick walls were the "perfect" shade of red. The trim, and window stills, and front door were all an immaculate white. And the flowerbeds were filled with immaculate flowers.

As she saw the house, Andromeda suddenly wished that it was not so perfect. She wished that there would be a patch of weeds in the lawn. Maybe some dead flowers in the flowerbed, a stain, something that made the house look less like a picture and more like a home.

Andromeda got out of the car and followed her aunt up the cobblestone pathway to the door. Aunt Cristy grumbled slightly as she searched for her keys, muttering about being forced to take care of her weak niece. When Andromeda's parents had looked to their family for help, everyone who could take her, refused.

Uncle Jeffery had claimed that her shy demeanor would destroy his kids self-esteem. Aunt Adelaide said she would upset her prize wining bull-dog. Aunt Cristy had simply called her a weak-willed girl. As with nothing to take care of, Aunt Cristy was left to care with Andromeda.

Only Andromeda's Aunt Margret had wanted to take her. She could not do this, however, due to the fact that she had become ill a few days before the move would take place. Aunt Marge had insisted that until her health improved, Andromeda should stay away for her own health.

The click of the key in the lock, and Aunt Cristy's 'hurry up girl', brought Andromeda back to the present time. Blushing lightly, she followed her Aunt Cristy into the house.

Aunt Cristy turned to look at Andromeda, "Follow me.", she rasped. Tuning around, she led the girl through the house, and pointed out the rooms she passed on her way.

Eventually they ended at large bedroom. "This," her aunt said with pride, "Is your bedroom."

Her aunt looked sternly, " The maid put away your garments all ready. You should get your self settled in. dinner is at 9 pm." She then walked out of the room, and left Andromeda by herself.

Andromeda studied the room. Like every other room in the house, this one was white. The only difference, was the pale pink pillows, comforter, and drapes. Other than that, the room was styled using the same stiff Victorian style as the rest of the house.

Andromeda laid down on the bed and frowned. It was too soft for her taste, and the sheets were too starched. The room may look like a fairytale place but it was not someplace a person could truly live. It was just too perfect to be useable.

Hours later, a young lady knocked on the door. "Miss Campbell, Dinner is ready." Andromeda got up and thanked her as she hurried to the dining room.

Aunt Cristy was all ready sitting at the table as Andromeda sat down in her seat. Aunt Cristy gave her a disproving look, "In the future I expect that you will be seated in the dining room at precisely 9 pm. Your parents sent you her so that you would be taught to be punctual, and to grow a spine for once. While you are here you will follow the rules to a tee and _enjoy __it_."

Andromeda looked at her Aunt and gave a soft, "Yes, Aunt Cristy." Her Aunt Cristy nodded, and sharply gestured for the servant to serve them.

Andromeda felt her hear sink. 'So this is Home.', she thought sadly.

* * *

Dallas smirked at the joke Two-Bit had made. It was the funny one about the dumb blonde who tried to fix a dent in her car by blowing air in the tailpipe. The whole gang had met up at the Curtis house and were having the time of their lives.

Every one would retell stories, make jokes, smoke cigarettes, and just plain enjoy themselves.

Dallas had just leaned forward to brag about his latest arrest, when Soda and Steve got twin evil glints in their eyes and smiled at each other. This was not gonna be good.

"Hey Dally," Soda yelled above the laughter, "Tell them about what happened with that you and that socy girl." That got every ones attention right away, and they turned to look at Dallas. "Yeah Dally.", Steve added while he smirked.

Dallas glared, then smirked. If he had to tell, he'd tell it good.

"So," he started, The boys at the station had cut me loose a hour before, so I was walking around minding my business. That's when I hear some broad scream." Dallas' smirk widened as he imitated a high female voice, "Help, Somebody, Help!"

Dallas fluttered his eyelashes and fluttered his hands in mock hysteria. He was rewarded for his efforts with loud laughter.

Continuing with her story, Dallas said, "I didn't know she was a soc so I ran to help thinking she was a greaser. I saw the problem as soon as I rounded the corner." Dallas paused for a moment, everyone was leaning in to hear the story. "What was happening, Dally" Johnny asked.

Dallas looked at Johnny, "I saw these two socy guys and a girl standing by the bus stop. One was standing behind her, holding her arms so she couldn't get away. The other was standing in front of her with his mouth crammed against her. He was kissing her real hard, you could tell he had his foul tongue in her. The " Dallas went on to curse the two socs cheerfully.

Eventually Dallas went back to the story. "I couldn't see the girl too well, so I rush over and gave them the ole' one-two. Those socs ran off real quick, yelled that she wasn't worth it." The rest of the gang laughed at the two socs before Dallas continued. "That's when I noticed that the girl was a soc. Then she acted all nice, thanked me and called me 'sir'."

Hearing that made the gang lose their cool and roar with laughter. "So," Dallas said when the laughter had subsided, "I told her that she shouldn't expect me to help again, and she agreed. Then when I turned around She cried for me to wait. Said that she needed help finding the DX. She had just got here, and her dumb Aunt told her she'd pick her up there, but she made her ask somebody to take her there."

Everyone snorted at the aunt's idiocy, she really was stupid, they all thought. Dallas continued on, "So I walked here there, answered her stupid questions. Then once we arrived, she thanked me and made me shake her hand when she said goodbye. That's what we were doing when some woman, that aunt probably started hollering." Dallas screwed up his face and squealed in falsetto, LET GO OF MY NIECE YOU FILTHY GREASER!" Dallas snorted as Steve said 'That aunt', followed by several curse words.

Dallas smirked, "The old crone was so wrinkled, she looked like a prune. Anyway, the crone rushed over and grabbed the girl away 'fore I could do something. Then she shoved the girl in her Sting Ray and drove off. That girl sure looked embarrassed."

The gang had a good laugh, "So," Johnny asked, his eyes wide, "Whats her name." Dallas shrugged, "I dunno, just some long fancy name that started and ended in 'a'." Now that the story had ended, Two-Bit launched himself into yet another dumb blonde joke. Dallas let a small smile appear on his face for a moment. "This", he thought, "This is home."


	4. Returning the favor

**I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Dallas was bored. There was nothing to do that day. Pony, Two-Bit and Johnny were at school. Soda, Darry, and Steve were at work. Every one else was just plain busy. He frowned at his dusty boots, Dallas hated these kinds of days.

Groaning to himself, Dallas headed to the old gym. It was his favorite haunt on days like these. He could sit in the empty building and smoke without anybody bugging him, or calling him street trash.

Dallas frowned to himself, he hated the names that he got called. Dallas didn't show it, but the harsh words did hurt. They cut into him like knives. He would never show it though, never let the others see him feel hurt, especially Johnny. He never wanted Johnny to think he was weak. So hid his pain deep inside, crushed to a core. He only showed his anger.

Dallas looked up as the grey stone, and dust encrusted windows of the old gym appeared. He frowned when he saw a couple of socs standing there, laughing. They turned to look at him, then said something and laughed. "Hey greaser,", one yelled, "Why don't you come over so kiss my shoe!"

The two socs laughed and Dallas growled. He balled his fists and walked over. One soc smirked and threw something at the gym. There was a crash as a rock sailed through the window. The socs laughed and shoved a rock into Dallas' hand as they ran away.

Dallas growled again, and raised his hand to throw the rock when he head a voice yell, "Drop the rock Winston, you are under arrest for the destruction of public property." Dallas dropped the rock and turned to yell back, "It wasn't me Officer Hue. It was those two social menaces over there that did that."

The two socs pretended to be outraged. "It was not us sir, that hood threw the rock." officer Hue shook his head, "Sorry Winston, but you were holding a rock. Seems reasonable that you would throw the other one."

Dallas ground his teeth, "But they put the rock in my hand. I dropped it when ya told me to." The socs couldn't keep their mouths shut, "He's lying officer.", they hollered. "He is trying to make us look bad." Officer Hue sighed, "I'm sorry Winston. Lying wont help you. Now if you behave this will go a lot easier."

Dallas groaned and let Officer Hue grab his arm. There was nothing that he could say in his own defense. Dallas' eyes narrowed, he hated socs. Just as Dallas was about to be put in the police car to the two Socs amusement, a familiar soprano voice called out, "You have the wrong person officer!"

Dallas and the others whirled around to see a familiar figure rush forward.

* * *

Andromeda walked slowly. Getting registered for the local school was taking longer than it should. So far she had been at Tulsa for a week and a half and she _ still_ was not registered yet. She sighed softly and then noticed Dallas Winston walking toward what appeared to be a run down gymnasium.

Andromeda was confused, why would he be doing that? The building looked dangerous, he could get hurt! She was about to go over to ask him, when she noticed two boys standing there already. Looking closer she realized they were socs, and by the way Dallas stiffened, he knew it too.

The boys immediately noticed Dallas and whispered to each other before laughing and yelling at Dallas. Andromeda filched, It had to be a trap. Sure enough, one of them thew a rock at the gymnasium, breaking one of the old windows. The other boy shoved another rock into Dallas' hand, and they raced away.

Andromeda begged in her mind for Dallas to drop the rock, to walk away, but he did not. Dallas lifted the rock and prepared to throw it at the boys when a police officer called, "Drop the rock Winston, you are under arrest for the destruction of public property." Andromeda gasped, he thought Dallas did it!

Thankfully, Dallas dropped the rock when he turned to say, "It wasn't me Officer Hue. It was those two social menaces over there that did that." Andromeda smiled at this, this description was quite accurate. The boys immediately denied it, and blamed Dallas. Andromeda watched and listened with growing disgust until she finally heard the police man say, "I'm sorry Winston. Lying wont help you. Now if you behave this will go a lot easier."

Andromeda mouth dropped when she heard Dallas groan loudly, but allowed the officer to apprehend him. Andromeda could not stay silent anymore, this perversion of justice was unacceptable. She could not stop herself as she ran over and cried aloud, "You have the wrong person officer!" Andromeda saw everyone turn around to look at her. There was no going back now.

Dallas could only stand there and looked at the girl as she rushed over. " I am sorry, sir, "She said in a soft voice that trembled slightly, "Dallas was not the one who threw the rock, it was those boys there.", she said as she pointed a trembling finger at the two socs.

"I saw it happen sir, they provoked him so he would walk over, then the one on the left threw the rock. The other one then put another rock in Dallas' hand to incriminate him when you came over. All they had to do after that was to lie and say that Dallas threw the rock, and you would believe them."

After she finished her story, the girl took a shaky breath and smiled shyly.

Officer Hue stared at her for a moment then asked, "What is your name?" The girl smiled, and held out her hand. My name is Andromeda Campbell, I just moved here from California." Officer Hue nodded then walked over to the socs and said, "You are under arrest for the destruction of public property."

They looked stunned, then attempted to run away. Soon, it was just Dallas and the girl standing there. Dallas looked at her, she was still wearing the lace sweater. Before he realized what he was doing, Dallas asked "Why did you do that?"

* * *

Andromeda blinked, the question caught her by surprise. She looked at her feet and whispered, "You helped me, so I figured I should return the favor. Anyway, it was wrong of those boys to set you up like that. It was a terrible misuse of the justice system."

Andromeda continued to look down, she stared at the cream lace cardigan that she loved to wear. She had paired it with her mint green dress, matching shoes and tights. She continued to look down until a warm, calloused hand reached over to lift her head.

Andromeda stared at Dallas' icy eyes. "Andromeda, isn't it?", He asked as he dropped his hand. She nodded her head silently.

"Thank you.", he said as he looked slightly uncomfortable, then he frowned. "That's a strange name. I'll call you Andy instead, got that." Andromeda smiled and nodded. Dallas turned around and started to walk away.

Something popped into Andromeda's head, and she called after him, "Hey!" Dallas turned around to look at her and she said in a soft, teasing voice, "Do not get used to it." She had no idea why she said it, or what that even meant. Dallas simply looked at her, his lips twitched as though they would make a smile. He nodded, and called back louder, You got that right."


	5. Time to Meet the Gang

**OK, Just a warning, I will be having my character sing songs that were probably not around when the book was written. I didn't say it earlier, but this will be set in a more modern setting, so they will have cellphones and color TV among things. **

**I do not own the outsiders. I also do not own Breakaway.  
**

* * *

Andromeda stared at her wall. Why did it have to be Saturday? There was not much she could do on Saturdays, as she had no friends to visit, and all her homework had been finished on Friday. Andromeda looked over at the door, perhaps she could go and buy herself a slice of cake, or something sweet. Andromeda frowned and rested her hand on her slim abdomen, her parents told her eating too much sweets was bad.

Andromeda sighed and stood up and stretched her long limbs. 'Walking will give me something to do.', She told herself as she left a note for Aunt Cristy with the maid. Andromeda grabbed her purse and walked out.

Andromeda headed toward the east side. She hoped that she would run it to Dallas while she was there. Despite his harsh words, Andromeda respected him. He was nothing like the boys in the love stories she liked to read. Dallas was real. He had been arrested, probably multiple times. He had faced the cruel side of life and came out of it alive. That made her admire him.

Looking around for Dallas, Andromeda noticed a small boy with a tanned face. His dark eyes caught her attention, they had a nervous and suspicious look to them. It was like he expected to be attacked at any given moment. A Corvair pulled up next to him and a redheaded boy got out and smirked at the smaller boy.

"Hey grease," the second boy sneered, "You want a haircut, grease?" The smaller boy shook his head and started to walk away. The second boy smirked and grabbed his arm. "I think you do grease."

Andromeda pulled out her cellphone when she saw the pocket knife in his hand, and walked over to the two boys as she called, "Leave him alone, he does not deserve to be harassed by the likes of you." The second boy took in the lace cardigan, and teal silk dress. He looked confused as he called back, "And if I do not what will you do? Why are you helping a **greaser** anyway?"

Andromeda pursed her lips, "It is wrong to treat _anyone_ like that." she paused for a moment before she held up her phone so that he could see it, "And if you do not leave him alone I will call the police and tell them what you did." the second boy looked at the number on the screen and got in his car before driving away.

"Thank you." The boy spoke in a low shaky voice. "I thought he was gonna jump me for sure." Andromeda felt her heart soften for the boy, he must have been put though something awful. She smiled and said, "You are welcome. So, what is your name?" The boy smiled and said "Johnny Cade." Andromeda held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Johnny Cade. If you do not mind me asking, how did you get your scar?"

Johnny blinked in surprise as he shook her hand, "I was jumped by some socs a couple of months ago." he looked at Andromeda nervously, "What is your name?" He asked as he dropped her hand. Andromeda smiled, "My name is Andromeda Campbell." Johnny looked at her in astonishment, "You didn't happen to meet a person named Dallas Winston, did you?"

Andromeda felt her eyes widen, "Yes, I did. He helped me with a ... problem ... when I first arrived here." Johnny grinned at her abruptly, " I was wondering what you looked like." Dallas told us about what happened." Andromeda's eyes widened. "Us?", she said in surprise.

She suddenly heard a voice call out, "Hey Johnnycake, whose the broad?" Andromeda looked over to see six lean boys run over, and surround Johnny. One of the boys looked her over critically. "Why are you talking to a soc Johnny."

A familiar voice interrupted Johnny just as he opened his mouth, "Andy probably tried to help him with something, then stayed to chat." Andromeda turned to look at Dallas in surprise, along with everyone else. Dallas smirked. "Well I gotta call her Andy cause _Andromeda_ sounds stupid."

Another of the boys, one with long rusty colored sideburns, cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "How did you ..." He blinked and then muttered, "Some long fancy name that started and ended in 'a'." Then he snapped his fingers and pointed as he practically yelled, "So you're the broad that Dally saved!"

Andromeda smiled politely, "I am indeed." She looked over at Dallas, suddenly feeling faintly mischievous. "And my name is Andromeda Campbell, not Andy. Andy is a _boys_ name." Dallas scowled, as everyone else burst into laughter.

Johnny grinned as he said, "You shoulda seen her. This red-headed soc drove up to me and said 'You want a haircut, grease?' so I tried to leave, but I couldn't. Then, she yelled at him to leave me alone, that I don't deserve to be harassed by the likes him." Johnny paused, Andromeda noticed that everyone was staring straight at him. 'He must not talk a lot', she concluded. Johnny soon continued, "So the soc basically asked what she'd do if he didn't stop, and what was she doing helping a greaser like me."

Johnny tuned to look at Andromeda, "She said 'Its wrong to treat _anyone_ like that.' then she said that she'd call the police if he went on, Said she'd tell them what happened. Then she showed him her phone so he could see she had the number typed out all ready. The Soc didn't take the chance, he got in his car and drove away."

The rest of the boys laughed, and the one with the sideburns turned to Dallas and said, "So Dally how did you know she'd help him. Dallas shrugged. "Some Socs tried to frame me for damaging the ol' gym. They woulda gotten me put away for it to if _Andy_ didn't tell the fuzz the two of them were lying."

That surprised all of them, Even Johnny who had been helped by Andromeda. "Wait a moment," Said the one with the sideburns, "You stopped the fuzz from putting Dally away instead of the socs? Why did ya do that?" All of the boys stared at Andromeda, who blushed and said, " Dallas did not deserve to be arrested. I also do not understand why it was so important that the others were 'socs' as you call them."

The boys looked at her in surprise and Johnny exclaimed, "But you're a soc too, their one of your kind. Socs are rich, Greasers aren't." Andromeda shook her head, "I still do not see the problem. So what if we have money? In California, we did not have greasers or socs, you were just a person." Andromeda shook her head, everything was so confusing here. Looking up at them, Andromeda said, "I know Johnny and Dallas, but you have not told me your names yet."

Dallas and Johnny smiled when the rest of the boys shuffled their feet and looked away. "That" Dallas said as he pointed to the boy with the side burns, "Is Two-Bit Mathews. Over there," he pointed to the youngest of the group, a boy with light brown hair and green-grey eyes, "Is Ponyboy Curtis. Standing next to him," he pointed to the boy with blond hair and reckless blue eyes, "Is Sodapop Curtis. And standing next to him" he said pointing to the extremely tall boy with dark brown hair and blue green eyes, "Is their older brother Darry Curtis. "Last of all," he said pointing to the last boy, who had his hair combed in complicated swirls, "Is Steve Randle."

Andromeda smiled at all of them, and said softly, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Two-Bit grinned, "Wow, a pleasure huh? You'd think we were Santa Claus, the President, or Mikey Mouse." Andromeda laughed and Dallas snorted, "You can probably see why he gets called Two-Bit." Andromeda laughed again and was about to say something, when Johnny's stomach growled. "Oh, yeah.", he said sheepishly, "I was gonna go get lunch."

Andromeda smiled at him, "Do you mind if I come along? I will pay for it." Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, "Won't you be embarrassed to go to lunch with a bunch of greasers like us?" Andromeda shook her head, what was wrong with going to lunch with them?

"How about the Dingo." Darry said. Andromeda smiled, "That sounds good to me." then her stomach started to growl. After it stopped Darry opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by her stomach. he waited for it to stop, then tried again with the same result. The gang snickered a bit as Andromeda murmured, "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

They walked to the Dingo, and ordered their food. As they waited Andromeda tapped the table impatiently. Perhaps she was spoiled, but she did not like to wait for food. Andromeda felt and urge to listen to music, and pulled out her I-pod.

Andromeda put in her head-buds and smiled when she saw the song on the top of the list. It was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. She picked it out and closed her eyes as she started to listen. The dinner seemed to fade away, and she forgot that she was sitting with Dallas and his friends as she started to hum. She could not help it, Andromeda loved to listen to music on her own, so she had no idea that she had started to sing along with the music.

**_Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window._**

She always was alone.

_**Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy, I would pray**_

Andromeda wondered what her life would be like if **it **never happened

_**Trying hard to reach out, But when I'd try to speak out, Felt like no one could hear me**_

She wanted to tell people, tell them what had happened to her. To them.

_**Wanted to belong here, But something felt so wrong here, So I pray, I could breakaway**_

This town was so strange, It was not her home.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

Andromeda would get over it someday, she had to.

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, And breakaway**_

Yes, someday she would tell someone, and she would be set free

**Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**

She would never forget her Aunt Marge, she would not forget Dallas.

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_

Yes, someday she would tell someone, and she would be set free, she was sure of it.

* * *

Dallas frowned at Andy's tapping it was driving him insane! Then she stopped and pulled out her I-pod and put in her ear-buds. Andy smiled at it then, started the song and closed her eyes. The gang looked at Dallas, and he shrugged. He didn't get it ether.

Then Andy started to hum along with the song, she had clearly forgotten they were there. Dallas opened his mouth to complain, and she started to sing.

_**Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window **_

_**Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy, I would pray**_

Dallas stared at her, her soprano voice was soft,

**_Trying hard to reach out, But when I'd try to speak out, Felt like no one could hear me_**

**_Wanted to belong here, But something felt so wrong here, So I pray I could breakaway_**

His mouth went dry, her voice was sweet, she sounded so confidant

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_** And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_

Dallas looked at the others, they looked as stunned as he felt, Two-Bits mouth was actually hanging open.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, And breakaway**_

Oh how she could sing, It was like listening to an angel

**_Wanna feel the warm breeze, Sleep under a palm tree, Feel the rush of the ocean_**

**_Get onboard a fast train, Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway_**

She made life sound good, like it was worth it

**_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_**

**_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, And breakaway_**

She sounded so hopeful, like everything was going to be all right.

Dallas could not help himself, he stared at her in wonder. Two-Bit gestured to her and mouthed, "She can sing!" Dallas nodded his head in agreement. Johnny looked at her with his eyes wide as his moth formed the words, "She sings good." Everyone nodded, and listened.

They continued to listen until she finished the song, their ears strained to catch what she was saying.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from, **_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

Dallas was hardy aware of the thought when it popped into his head, 'If only she was a greaser'.

* * *

Andromeda smiled when she finished the song. The lyrics suited her perfectly. With a contented sigh, Andromeda opened her eyes to see Dallas and his friends stare at her, Two-Bits mouth actually hung open. "Wow," Two-Bit said, "Just, Wow." Andromeda stared at them in confusion, then it clicked in her head. She had literally sung out loud in front of near strangers.

Andromeda blushed and ducked her head. "It was that bad, huh?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. "What!" she heard Two-Bit say, "That was amazing!" Andromeda looked up in surprise. The others smiled at her. Johnny leaned over, his eyes shoe, "You sounded like an angel."

Andromeda blushed harder. Thankfully, the food arrived, distracting the group with its pleasant smell. Unwrapping her food, Andromeda sighed in contentment as she bit into her burger. Two-bit grinned at her, "Good, huh?" Andromeda simply took anther bite and nodded. Dallas snorted, "Andy hasn't probably been here before."

Andromeda nodded and swallowed before speaking, "I will say it again, my name is **not** Andy, **That** is a **boys** name." Dallas frowned, "But Andromeda is a silly name. And so is Campbell."

Andromeda shrugged, "It is better than Andy." The others laughter and Soda leaned in, his eyes sparkled with mischief. "How about A.C. then. 'A' for Andromeda, and 'C' for Campbell. Andromeda chewed thoughtfully. "Well, considering that it is not a boy's name, I think that will be alright."

Soda grinned and clapped hands with Steve. Seconds later, the waitress came out with the check. When the boys reached for their wallets, Andromeda held up her hand, "Oh no. I said that I would pay, and know I will." The boys automatically object, but Andromeda shook her head, "I told you I wold pay, and know I will. It is not about the money, rather it is about keeping my word."

Andromeda took the check and paid. As they filled out to leave, Darry turned to her, "If you ever need a place to stay for the night, you can come over to our house." He handed her a paper, "This has our address and phone number on it. You can feel free to swing by anytime." Andromeda looked at the paper and put it in her purse.

"Thank you.", She whispered. Darry shrugged, "What are friends for." Andromeda smiled. She had friends, real friends! Not just people who stick around because your parents have money. Andromeda looked at them, "I hope I will see you guys soon."

She turned around, and started to walk away when she heard Dallas call to her, "I don't care what you think, I'm still calling you Andy!" Andromeda shook her head when heard the others burst into laughter as she made her way home.


	6. The Nightmare

**Well here is the nest chapter. I am sorry if anyone does not like the modern setting, but it is easier to put the story in the current times, then to write it during the actual time the story took place in. This is because I have lived though the current time, and I was not even born yet when the time of the story took place. Anyway, I do not own The Outsiders and I do not own the lullaby. It was from the hunger games.**

* * *

Andromeda rolled onto her back, as she tried to get comfortable. She frowned as she sunk uncomfortably into the mattress, and the sheets felt to stiff against her. Andromeda sighed, as she closed her eyes and remembered the bed that she slept in at Aunt Marge's home. The sheets were soft, ans the bed was comfortably firm. She smiled when the remembered how the sheets had a large picture of a black, Arabian, stallion, her favorite.

She opened her eyes again and looked at the clock. It was twelve pm. Andromeda sighed, and stared at the ceiling, she was incredibly tired. "It feels terrible, doesn't it.", Andromeda started when she heard the familiar child's voice. Her head flicked in the direction of the voice. "It feels terrible how, no matter how hard you try, **You can never fall asleep**."

Andromeda stared at the little girl, she was wearing a pink hello kitty shirt, and a blue jeans skirt, along with pink leggings, silver ballet flats, and a gold half heart on a slender chain. The outfit was made of expensive fabrics, an odd thing for such a young girl. The girl stared at Andromeda intently, her curly, strawberry red was bobbed to her chin. Her short heart face hadn't lost its plumpness. But, her small lips were pursed, and the purple eyes sparked with an ancient rage.

"It it your fault, you know." The child continued, "It is your fault, Andy, that I am the way I am. It would not have been this way if you had just stayed. But, you **abandoned** me, Andy." Andromeda felt tears form in her eyes "I am sorry Seffy, I never meant for it to happen to you. I wish I could take it back, but I can not."

The child's innocent face twisted into a snarl. " LIAR!",she screamed before she hissed out the words, "I hope you never have a good nights sleep again. I hope nobody ever likes you again. Because you deserve neither sleep nor friends, you wretched girl."

Tears fell thickly out of Andromeda's eyes and she sobbed openly, "I am sorry, truly I am! Tell me Persephone, how can I make it up to you? What can I do to make it right? Please, Seffy, _tell me_!"

The child's face contorted as a devious smile lit across it. A change slowly occurred on the girl. A cut appeared on the hello kitty's face, so it looked like it had blood dripping from a mouth. Another cut appeared staring at her chin and ending on her collar-bone. A third cut formed at the middle of her right, plum cheek and cut across her face to the left eyebrow. The half heat was covered in flecks of blood. "In that case, Andy, you will suffer **a thousand times worse that I have**." As the girl spoke, her skin rippled, and began to rot away. Eventually, all that was left of her was a skeleton in a pink hello kitty shirt, a blue jeans skirt, pink leggings, silver ballet flats, and a gold half heart on a slender chain.

"You can come in now." the skeleton sang, and the form of a shadowed man appeared beside her. His mouth opened to form a smile, showing pristine white teeth. He lifted a long, bloody knife, and spoke in a high, chilling voice, "I have finally got ya. You will never get away from me now." Then he lunged at her, his high, cold laughter mixing with that of the skeleton child's. Just as the knife pierced the skin of her cheek, she screamed.

Andromeda's eyes flew open as she sat up, having woken up to the sound of her own screams. Andromeda sat there, and thought to herself, 'It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. do not worry. Nothing bad will happen. **IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE.**' she heard footsteps approach and her door was yanked open to reveal her disheveled Aunt Cristy.

Tears rolled down her face as Andromeda whispered, "I had a bad dream, Aunt Cristy. Will you comfort me, _please_?" She held out her arms to her Aunt Cristy, much as a child would ask a loved one for comfort.

Aunt Cristy scowled. "Is that it?", she snapped as she crossed her arms, "You HAD A **NIGHTMARE**?!" Suddenly her Aunt Cristy yelled, "FOR **GOODNESS SAKES**, WILL YOU** STOP** HAVING THOSE NIGHTMARES AND **GROW A SPINE ALREADY**?! PUT YOUR ARMS **DOWN** GIRL, YOUR **SIXTEEN**, NOT **SIX**! I **WILL NOT** GO OVER AND GIVE YOU ... **HUGS** AND... **KISSES ... ** AND LET YOU **BLUBBER** ALL OVER MY _FINE SILK NIGHTGOWN_ OVER A **MEASLY NIGHTMARE**! SO, **GROW UP ALREADY**, BECAUSE THE _NEXT TIME_ YOU HAVE _ANOTHER_ NIGHTMARE, I WILL **STAY** IN BED, AND SEND THE MALE SERVANT TO **SPANK** YOU SO YOU CAN HAVE SOMETHING **REAL** TO CRY ABOUT. I AM **GOING TO BED** NOW, YOU **WEAK CHILD**, **DO NOT TRY** TO COME AND GET ME, **UNDERSTAND**?"

Andromeda just stared as her Aunt Cristy turned around and walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind her making Andromeda flinch.

Andromeda drew up her legs into a fetal position, hot tears rolled down her face, as sobs convulsed through her body. A few minutes later, a song floated through her mind and she sang softly, her voice quivering with saddens.

**_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, And when you awake, the sun will rise._**

Andromeda voice still shook, her heart ached from the pain, everything was so dark.

**_Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

Andromeda felt cold, Seffy had not been safe, the nightmares always reminded her of that. She did not deserve love._  
_

**___Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._**

Her sins were obvious, nothing hid them, nothing relived them, they would never go away. Oh, poor, poor Seffy.

**_____Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

She made a mistake, she had to pay the consequences, nothing she could do would ever let have joy, love.

**___________Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

Andromeda stopped singing, and sniffled. She got up and waked to the mirror. Andromeda bleakly stared at her reflection. Her long strawberry red hair lay in a tangled mess about her shoulders, arms, and back. Her violet eyes were red and puffy, her lips were turned down, and quivered as tears silently made their way down her face. The tears landed on her cream nightie. The nightie had a v-neck and was gathered under the bust and at her waist to emphasis her slender waistline and bony hips. The nightie was long, it ended mid-calf.

Without thinking, Andromeda got Lassie out of her closet, and walked over to her nightstand. she pulled out a piece of paper, and read the words on it. She replaced the paper, and wiped her tears away. The abruptly turned, and walked out of the room, carrying the stuffed animal with her.

When she reached the front door, Andromeda opened it, then locked it behind herself. After all, she could not let burglars in. Andromeda continued walking, her feet carried her silently away from the house. Andromeda was not aware of where she was going, nor why, she did not even remember what the paper had written on it. She just walked thoughtlessly forward.

Some time later, she reached her destination. Andromeda stared at the door, It was suddenly opened to let out wild laughter. Two-Bit stood in the doorway and grinned as he looked over his shoulder at the six boys behind him. He grin faded to shock and confusion when he saw Andromeda standing in front of him.

"A.C., What are you doing here at the Curtis house at 1:30 in the morning? You should be in bed, sleeping!", He practically yelled. Andromeda jolted to reality and started to stammer, " I, I, d-do n-n-not know, I ju-ju-just c-c-came here! I, I haa- had a nnnn-nightma-ma-mare, and c-c-came h-here. I, I am s-sorry, I, I will j-just-just g-go, a-and lea-leave you in, in p-peace."

Andromeda was nearly hysterical now and both Two-Bit and Soda tried to calm her down which served to make Andromeda even more upset. "I, I, I w-w-wi-will l-l-lea-leave n-now, so-so-sorry f-fo-f-for tr-tr-roubl-bling y-you," She continued to stammer as she stumbled to turn away. she hear multiple voices cry "A.C., wait!", and one say, "Curse it all, Andy, just stand still!"

Andromeda stumbled away and started to fall of the porch as multiple vices cried out. Multiple calloused hands grabbed her and only let go when two sets of hand stood her up and pulled her into the house. Andromeda walked dumbly, she was brought into the house and the door was shut behind her with a click. She was brought to a sofa were, the sets of hands made her sit down. Glancing over, Andromeda was vaguely aware that they belonged to Dallas and Darry.

Andromeda heard footsteps approach and looked in the direction of the sound. Soda walked over, with a glass of something in his hand. He sat down and put the glass into her hand, Andromeda stared blindly at it until somebody told her to drink. Raising her hand, she sipped the liquid. Cold water ran down her throat, easing the dryness. She did not realize till then how dry screaming, crying, and stammering had made it.

Andromeda looked up, she felt calmer now, not completely relaxed, but the Hysteria was gone. She saw seven sets of eyes star at her with varying amounts of surprise, confusion, worry, and in Dallas' case, anger. "Darry leaned closer and asked, "What happened." Andromeda took a deep breath and then replied.

* * *

Everyone was at the Curtis house, they had stayed up late, unaware of how much time had gone by. Dallas looked at the clock, "If you boys don't mind, I'm gonna sleep on your couch for the night."

Everyone looked at the clock, and Two-Bit yelled, "1:30?! My Moms gonna Kill me for staying up this late.", as he walked to the door Steve called after him, "Just call us when the funeral is gonna take place." Everyone, Two-Bit included, roared with laughter at this as he opened the door.

Then Two-Bit stopped and stared as grin faded to shock and confusion. Andy was standing in front of him disheveled, with a blank look on her face and a stuffed dog in her hand. The gang stared at her. Two-Bit broke the silence as he yelled, "A.C., What are you doing here at the Curtis house at 1:30 in the morning? You should be in bed, sleeping!"

Andy jerked slightly at his voice, and within seconds the blank expression was replaced with fear, confusion, and anxiety. Dallas stared at her in growing horror as she blurted out, " I, I, d-do n-n-not know, I ju-ju-just c-c-came here! I, I haa- had a nnnn-nightma-ma-mare, and c-c-came h-here."

Dallas filched, a nightmare, why wasn't she with the old crone then? though the corners of his eyes, Dallas say the same confusion in the rest of the gang. Andy did not stop there, "I, I am s-sorry, I, I will j-just-just g-go, a-and lea-leave you in, in p-peace."

Andy was in full-blown hysteria now, she began to hyperventilate and grew chalky white. The gang slipped outside to stand around her. "Easy A.C. Just calm down," Two-Bit said, Soda stepped forward to add, "Everything is alright A.C., just relax. there faces were strangely calm, but they did nothing to sooth Andy's nerves. She got worse instead.

Her stammering got worse as she all but wailed , "I, I, I w-w-wi-will l-l-lea-leave n-now, so-so-sorry f-fo-f-for tr-tr-roubl-bling y-you," Dallas felt her heart race as she tried to turn around, exhaustion and hysteria blinding her to all danger.

The entire gang cried out, "A.C., wait!", as Dallas yelled aloud, "Curse it all, Andy, just stand still!" But Andy was beyond reasoning, and Dallas felt his heart clench when he saw her miss a step and start to fall.

There was a collective cry of fear as everyone lunged forward to catch her. Dallas watched her closely as he and Darry pulled her into the house. She made no reaction when Pony shut the door behind her or when Darry told Soda, "Go get a glass of water, she'll need it for sure." Soda nodded and hurried off.

Dallas stared at her, her face was bloodlessly white, and her whole body shook as she hyperventilated. Her lips while partly opened to let air though, were turned down, and quivered slightly. Looking closer, he noticed her lips were small, but quite full and looked soft ... jerking his eyes up, Dallas internally cursed himself. Now was not the time for that.

Dallas focused his eyes higher, her hair lay in tangled knots on her shoulders, and her large violet eyes were a reddish color and wide open. Except for the overwhelming fear, confusion, hysteria, and anxiety, they were oddly blank. Dallas felt his throat close up when her saw fresh tear stains on her face. What nightmare could cause such pain?

As he set her onto the sofa, Dallas glanced at Darry and silently asked "What caused that?" Darry shrugged, as smart as he was, he didn't know either. Suddenly Andy's head snapped around to look at something and astonishingly, turned whiter. Everyone looked over to see Soda walk toward her, holding a glass of water. He flinched at her expression, then sat down next to her and put the glass in Andy's hand. Pony sat on her other side, with Johnny on his other side. Two-Bit moved to sit next to Soda, and leaned over to see Andy better.

Andy stared at the cup in her hand, still in shock from the encounter. After a second, Darry spoke gruffly, "You need to drink it." Andy raised her and took a sip. She then gulped down the entire glass of water quickly. She sighed as she lowered the glass. Her other hand pulled the stuffed dog close to her breast.

Blinking slowly, she looked around, most of the negative emotions disappeared, but she was still scared, and the hysteria was faintly visible on her face. Dally felt anger rise as her eyes drifted over his, why was she so scared?

Darry noticed her more relaxed expression and asked, "What happened." Andy took a deep breath and answered, "I was trying to fall asleep in my bed, It, is not comfortable. It is much to soft." Her statement drew smirks, who knew a bed could be _too soft._

"That and the sheets were too stiff. I closed my eye and I must have fallen asleep, but I did not notice, in my, nightmare, I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I was not scared at first, there was a girl with ma and she noticed that I could not sleep. She said that she could not ether." Dallas frowned, how could that be frightening? The others though so too because they also stared at her in confusion.

Andy continued, "After that she started to blame me for something, she said if I had stayed that it would not have happened, she said that I abandoned her." Andy shuddered at the memory. "I stated to ask for forgiveness, I do not remember what I said, but I begged her. I think I said that I wished that I could take 'it' back, but that I could not."

Andy closed her eyes, "She yelled 'liar' and then, then she said "I, I hope you never have a good nights sleep again. I, I hope no-nobody ever likes you again. Be-because you deserve neither sleep, nor friends, you wr-wretched girl." Andy stuttered slightly as a few tears slipped out. "Seffy, I called her Seffy and Persephone. I told her I was sorry, that I would do anything to make it better." Andy took a shaky breath.

"And she smiled, a devious smile, then she changed. Cuts started appear on, on her neck, one on her face, and, and one on her breast where the Hello kitty on her shirt would have a mouth. It, it looked like it had drunken blood or something." Johnny groaned at this, and Soda looked sick.

"Then", Andy continued she said 'In that case, Andy, you will suffer **a thousand times worse that I have**.' and her skin her flesh started to rot away, there was almost nothing left of her, just a skeleton in a Hello Kitty shirt, a jeans skirt, leggings, and a gold half heart on a slender chain." Dallas felt sick, that was in her nightmare, mercy, even _he_ would be a bit freaked.

Andy opened her mouth, "Then the skeleton sort of sang 'You can come in now.', and this shadowy man appeared next to her, and smiled." Andy smiled faintly, looking almost hysterical, "He had really white teeth, like in a tooth paste commercial. he said ,'I have finally got ya. You will never get away from me now.', then he lunged at me, his high, cold laughter mixing with that of the skeleton child's. Just as the knife pierced my cheek, I woke up to the sound of my own screams."

The gang looked at her with wide eyes. Two-Bit coughed, and said, "What about your Aunt whats-her-face/' Andy grimaced, "She found on my bed and I sort of said, 'I had a bad dream, Aunt Cristy. Will you comfort me, _please_?', and then I held out my arms to her."

Andy's voice softened, "I acted like little girl I guess, so Aunt Cristy said, 'Is that it?' then she crossed her arms and went on, 'You has a **nightmare**?'". Andy's voice raised slightly like she was mimicking someone who was yelling. Her voice quivered, "For **goodness sakes**, will you** stop** having those nightmares an **grow a spine already**?! Put your arms **down**, girl, you are **sixteen**, not **six**! I **will not** go over and give you ... **hugs** and ... **kisses ... **and let you **blubber** all over my _fine silk nightgown_ over a **measly nightmare**! so, **grow up already**, because the _next time_ you have _another_ nightmare, I will **stay** in bed, and send the male servant to **spank** you so you can have something **real** to cry about. I am **going to bed** now, you **weak child**, **do not try** to come and get me, **understand**?'

A small sob escaped from Andy's lips and she whispered, "Then she, just, left. She slammed the door on her way out and left me there. After that I sang a lullaby to myself then I got up to look in the mirror. I do not know why, the I got Lassie", She shook the dog slightly, "Out of my closet, and read this small paper that was in my dresser. I, do not remember what it said, and I put it back afterward. Then I went outside and locked the front door and walked here. I do not remember why, or how I knew how to get her, I just did. That is when you found me."

Once she had finished, Andy closed her mouth and looked at them. Dallas spoke without thinking, "She yelled at you to _grow a spine, to quit blubbering, called it a measly nightmare_? Dallas felt face form a frown that was disgusting.

* * *

Andromeda watched as Dallas frowned. Both Pony and Soda made an angry noise and Two-Bit frowned bitterly. In the few days that Andromeda had known them, she had never seen the gang look this, _enraged,_ ever. Two-Bit growled, "So her stupid silk night-gown was more important that her upset niece?" "She sure got her priories strait.", Steve added sarcastically.

Darry leaned forward and asked, "Are you alright?" Andromeda felt a tear start to slide down her face and nodded. Dallas frowned, then leaned forward to wipe the tear from her face. He muttered something about crying being stupid. Soda pulled a pack of something out of his pocket, "You wanna smoke? I could give you a cigarette if you want."

Soda shook the package and smiled enticing. Andromeda laughed as she realized, That must be one of the reasons they smoke, to relax. She laughed softly, "Thank you, but no. First I have slight asthma so smoking might cause an attack, and my Aunt Cristy would find out if I did. And when she found out she would certainly have a servant spank me."

Soda shrugged and replaced the cigarets. Andromeda looked at the clock, 2:58. "I should go home now.", she said with a yawn. Darry leaned forward, he looked a lot like a concerned older brother, "You want to walk home, alone, at _this_ hour? No way. You should sleep here for the night."

Andromeda blinked. Now that she had calmed down, she was extremely tired, and she really did not want to walk all the way home. "OK.", she yawned. "So I suppose I'll sleep on the couch?" The gang looked at her as if she was crazy, "No way." Pony said. Soda nodded, "We may be hoods, but were not _that_ cruel." Darry nodded, You'll sleep in Soda's old room." The others agreed quickly to this.

Andromeda nodded. Two-Bit leaned forward, his eyes sparked with renewed mischief, "So, that's _Lassie _huh, how did you get her and why is she so, mangled." Andromeda blushed as she looked down at the frizzy, balding, stuffed dog. She had dragged Lassie with her.

"Um," she said, "I got **him** from my Aunt Marge when I was two for my birthday, or something. Then on the way back home I got carsick and threw up on him. When we got home, one of the maids tried to clean him, but the drier did something funny, and he went from having realistic feeling fur to, frizzy fluff. The messed up tongue is because I, kind of chewed on it when I was little because I wanted to see what it tasted like. Last of all, the bald patches are from years of being loved."

Two-Bit looked at her in surprise, then opened the toys mouth to see the chewed tongue, and everyone laughed. Andromeda yawned and said, "OK, which way do I go." She stood up and stumbled slightly from sheer exhaustion. Dallas grabbed her shoulder, and said, "I'll show her." The other nodded and Dallas led her out.

Once they were out of the gangs sight, Dallas scooped Andromeda into his arms. She blinked in confusion, and he muttered something under his breath. Andromeda closed her eyes and quickly fell into pleasant sleep.

* * *

Dallas looked at Andy. she looked ready to fall asleep on her feet. Dallas glanced around then picked her up. Andy blinked at him in confusion, and he muttered, "Darry would be mad if I let you fall asleep standing there." Andy closed her eyes fell asleep instantly. She snuggled into him, and sighed as she rested a hand on his chest over his heart. He stiffed slightly and she smiled, and snuggled in even closer.

Dallas scurried to Soda's old room and put her on the bed. She immediately curled int a ball, and shivered. Dallas covered her with the blankets and watched, she looked peaceful in her sleep. Dallas groaned, a girl like that shouldn't have any nightmares. She shouldn't have an aunt that yelled at her for needing comfort.

Dallas groaned again, and sat down in the chair next to the bed, hoping to get some sleep. If Andy had another nightmare tonight, Dallas would be sitting there next to her, to listen to her if nothing else.

* * *

**The chapters finished. Yeah, no real romance yet, just hints. And I bet you're wondering who the girl is, but I am not telling you got her name, that will have to be enough for now. (Yes, I really am that cruel). And this is not just a nightmare, it is a hint at something big, _IT._ Yeah, I am currently having a flair for the dramatic.**

**And as note, all that stuff about Lassie, not fiction. Lassie is the name of a real stuffed animal, and yes I got sick on him, the dryer totally ruined his fur, I DID chew on his tongue (It tasted interesting *gives puppy dog eyes*), and he did start going bald. Sorry, I just could not help adding him in. He seems like a toy that Andromeda would love.**


	7. Some Bad Some good

**I do not own the outsider, or the song soul sister.**

* * *

Andromeda woke up, and yawned. She stretched slowly, and felt pleased when she did, not feel her back hurt. 'I must have gotten used to that over-soft bed now.', she mused to herself. Then she rolled over and gasped at what she saw, Dallas was sleeping in her room.

Dallas was slumped into a chair next to the bed. Andromeda looked at him critically, he did not seem to be as angry in his sleep. His face seemed almost peaceful, like his dreams were somewhat pleasant.

Looking around, Andromeda remembered what had happened the night before. She had a nightmare, had been yelled at by her Aunt Cristy, and walked over to the Curtis house where she told them what had happened, and was given Soda's room to sleep in.

Andromeda stood, then cringed, she had not told them the truth behind the nightmare. It was a painful truth, and one that hurt her terribly. It happened ten years ago. Andromeda was six, and so was her twin sister, Persephone. 'Yes', she thought, 'My brave sister Seffy.' They had gone on the train, and Andromeda had been scared. She was often scared by new things.

Then the man came. Carson Willick, they called him. He had attacked everyone, he even managed to cut Andromeda's face. You would not now this by looking at her though, she hid the scar with her hair. Andromeda had run, hid in the cabinet in the bathroom as she listened to peoples dying screams fade. She heard the man curse her, say he would find her, then he left.

Andromeda had exited her hiding spot and found her sister, she was covered in blood, her Hello Kitty seemed to have blood dripping from its new mouth. Seffy had told her to run away, to escape, to leave Seffy there, and she did. Andromeda regretted that always, and her regret would cause her nightmares.

The police had said that none survived, that she and her sister were taken from the scene of the crime. The reporters kept saying that it was just a matter of time before the bodies were found. They were right about Seffy, Andromeda was sure she was dead, but Andromeda still lived. Her family had moved after that. Andromeda had nightmares, she would be sure that her sister hated her. She thought the man would find her, and kill her.

That made her nervous, and constantly scared. Her family grew distant, they were disgusted by her weakness. Only Aunt Marge really loved her. The rest of her family would criticize her on her chronic nervousness, or her weight, on anything.

Andromeda's stomach growled, she wanted chocolate cake. She smiled at her foolishness, and made her way into the kitchen. To her surprise, the box and dishes necessary were already out. There was a note on the box that said, no more chocklate cake in the fridge, I ate it. can someone make more for breackfast - Soda

Andromeda flinched at the spelling, but set to work making the cake. A lot of people would be astonished to learn that Andromeda the rich girl loved to bake. Her nanny and the cook convinced her to bake cookies when she was five, and she had loved baking ever since.

No one but the cooks knew this, and it pleased them to learn that a rich girl wanted to bake with them. In almost eleven years, Andromeda had gotten good at making deserts. in fact, the Crème brûlée that Aunt Cristy had raved about, had been created solely by Andromeda to her own amusement.

Finally, the cake was done, and Andromeda stared at it, frosting would be too ordinary. She smiled and snapped her fingers, a glaze. Within minutes, the glaze had been cooked on the stove and poured over the cake. Standing back, Andromeda admired her handiwork, then washed the dirty equipment. It would be rude to leave a bunch of dirty dishes for the others to clean up.

Andromeda sat down and waited. Soon enough, seven boys stumbled int the kitchen. Soda sniffed the air, "Wow Darry, what did you do to the cake today, it smells terrific." Darry rubbed his eyes, "Cake what cake, did you cook the cake Pony?", Pony shook his head, and everyone else said that they did not cook it.

Soda looked at the cake with hunger, "It smells mighty good. I wonder why it smells like that, and white is that shiny white stuff that on it?"

Andromeda smiled and spoke up, It smells like that because it has cinnamon, crushed cloves, ginger, nutmeg, and allspice. Also the shiny white stuff is a glaze that I made. Do not worry, I have baked for a long time now, so I knew what I was doing. Oh, I also washed the dished I used, It seemed rude to just leave them there."

The boys looked at Andromeda in astonishment. After a minute, Pony shrugged his shoulders and cut himself a piece of the cake. It seemed that everyone held their breath as he took a bite. Pony chewed for a minute, then swallowed. Seconds later a wide grin appeared on his face. "This is amazing! You guys have to try some!" The gang looked at each other, and grinned. Within a few minutes, everyone but Andromeda had gotten a slice.

Soda stared at her, "When did you learn to bake?" Andromeda smiled at him,"My nanny convinced me to bake cookies when I was five. I have continued to bake, since then. In fact, my Aunt Cristy adored the Crème brûlée I made, but she thinks the cook made it. I plan on opening a pastry shop when I graduate."

Steve snorted, and Two-Bit hugged her and jokingly asked, "Are you an angel?" Andromeda laughed softly, "Maybe, I will have to find my halo though, it went missing a while back." Johnny smiled at her, you must have a slice A.C., this is amazing.

Andromeda laughed, "Thank you, but I have to watch my weight. My parents will flip if I gain too much."

Steve snorted, "Your kidding, right? You cant weigh over ... 96 I think? Andromeda smiled and shook her head. Pony looked at her critically, " 95?" Andromeda shook her head. Dallas glared at her, "So will you tell us already?" He shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth. Andromeda sighed, "When I last checked yesterday, I weighed 85.5 pounds." Dallas choked and yelled, "You weigh what?!"

* * *

Dallas looked at his cake, It was good, it was really good. He never realized that a rich girl would want to do something like cooking. Johnny suggested that she have some, but Andy just laughed and said she had to watch her weight. That got Steve and Pony curios, and the started to ask her how much did she weigh.

Dallas glared at her, the whole conversation was crazy. "So will you tell us already?" Dallas shoved anther bite into his mouth, it was really good. Andy sighed, and then answered, "When I last checked yesterday, I weighed 85.5 pounds." Dallas choked at her words and yelled, "You weigh what?!"

Andromeda blinked, "85.5 pounds." Soda swallowed hard, "Gee A.C., that don't sound good. That kinda sounds dangerous."

Darry got up, and returned with a textbook, and a piece of paper. He sat down and asked "How tall are you." Andromeda looked at him "5 7 and a half." Darry wrote it down, "How old are you?" Andromeda looked thoughtful, "My sixteenth birthday is coming up soon."

Everybody watched as Darry wrote something down, and then looked up. "Your underweight." Andromeda looked stunned, "My parents always said that I was just fine. I guess they, became obsessed with perfection, even if it was dangerous." Dallas snorted, how did she miss that?

Andy glanced at the calendar, and looked confused. She said, "It is the fourth of April today, right?" Darry looked at the calendar, "Yes, it is. Why?" everyone looked interested, why was it important? Andy smiled widely, "It is important because, today is my birthday."

Dallas choked again, along with Two-Bit. But unlike Two-Bit, he did not pretend to choke to death and lie on the floor. Pony gaped at her, "Why didn't you say I was your Birthday!" Andy shrugged, "I just did, I only remembered it a moment."

* * *

Andromeda smiled at them, It was her birthday, and she was spending it with her friends. She watched as Steve and Soda whispered to each other, then smirked. Soda tuned to Pony and whispered, in his ear, making him grin and nod. Steve got up and told Darry who chuckled, and nodded. Soda then whispered in Johnny's ear which made him giggle. Steve turned to Two-Bit, who stopped playing dead, to burst out laughing and stand up.

Soda grinned and asked ,"Are we in agreement then?" Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony, and Darry all said "Yes!" at once. Andromeda looked at Dallas as if to ask him what they were talking about. Dallas shrugged, and frowned. It seemed obvious that he did not like not being told what was going on.

Soda grinned at Andromeda and said, Well, we all know it is your birthday, and we", he gesture to everyone but Dallas, "Think you deserve a little present. And that present would be, A kiss from Dally." Andromeda swallowed hard. "What!" Dallas yelled.

Andromeda nodded, "I agree, where did you get _that_, idea." Darry grinned, "Does it matter?" He turned toward Dallas, "Come on Dally the birthday girl needs her birthday kiss. If you don't do it, someone else will." Dallas glared at him and yelled "Fine!" he grabbed her Andromeda by the and pulled her up. "Oh smile Dally, your kissing a hot soc, not getting your teeth pulled." Two-Bit crowed.

Dallas sighed, and Andromeda blushed, this was not going the way she though her sixteenth birthday would go. Dallas lead her a few steps away, then put a calloused had on her cheek, and lifted her head, making Andromeda shiver. Dallas took a step forward so that they were mere centimeters apart.

Andromeda could smell the faint smell of cigarette smoke on his breath, mingling with his natural male odor. Dallas, stood there for a moment, his mouth almost touched hers.

Then he leaned down and claimed her mouth with his. Andromeda's heart raced, his lips were slightly chapped, and his kiss was a bit harsh against her lips, It was just like him. Andromeda closed her eyes, and rested her hand on his chest, and returned the kiss.

* * *

Dallas stared at Soda as he yelled, "What?" He couldn't kiss Andy, he had a girlfriend! A small voice whispered in his ear, 'But Sylvia cheats on you all the time.' Dallas flicked the thought away as Darry grinned and said, "Does it matter?" He turned to Dallas and said, "Come on Dally the birthday girl needs her birthday kiss. If you don't do it, someone else will." Dallas' stomach clenched, no one would touch her, no one but him. The though startled him and he blurted out, "Fine!" Dallas grabbed her hand and pulled her a few steps away.

He noticed her looking down, and put his hand on her cheek to lift her face to his. He could feel her shiver at the contact, and stepped closer so they were separated by mere centimeters. His mouth almost touched her lips, Dallas could not stand staying away anymore, he leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. To his surprise, her small lips were even softer than they had looked.

After a second, Andy closed her eyes, an allowed her hand to rest on his chest as she returned the kiss. His heart pounded as he deepened the kiss. He shifted his hand from her cheek to the base of her neck and let his other hand slid around her slender waist to rest on the small of her back. She responded by placing her other hand on his chest, and sliding them up and around to grasp the backs of his shoulders.

That was all the incentive Dallas needed. He pulled Andy so that she was flush against him and pressed his lips harder against hers. Eventually, they broke away, and Dallas smirked, and Andy's cheeks turned pink and she had an odd breathless expression on her face. 'That was a good kiss.' He thought smugly to himself.

* * *

Andromeda stared at Dallas, Her mind trying to work out the mass amount of feelings the kiss invoked. Dallas smirked and Andromeda blushed. The kiss had been amazing. She could only hope that when she got a good boyfriend, he would be able to kiss half as good as Dallas could.

Stumbling back Andromeda smiled, "Well," she said softly, "I certainly never got a birthday present like that before." Johny laughed gleefully and said, "Happy Birthday big sis." His eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

Andromeda turned to look at him, "You really think of me as a big sister?" Johnny bushed and nodded. Andromeda smiled, "AW, that made me so happy!" She stepped forward to give Johnny a hug, "You would make a great little brother, Johnnycake."

Two-Bit grinned at her, "Come on A.C., sing something" "Yeah," Pony chimed in, "Sing something." Andromeda smiled and nodded, she pulled her I-pod out of a pocket in her nightie and quickly found the song she was looking for. Soul Sister had been Seffy's favorite song. She pressed play, and music came out of the I-pod.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Your lipstick stains, On the front lobe of my, Left-side brains,**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you, And so I went and let you, Blow my mind**_

She and her sister would sing this together all the time

**Your sweet moonbeam, _The smell of you in every,_ _Single dream I dream_**

**_I knew when we collided,_ _You're the one I have decided,_ _Who's one of my kind_**

The gang raised their eyebrows in surprise, they did not expect this at all

**_Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister mister, On the radio, stereo, __The way you move ain't fair, you know,_**

**_ Hey soul sister, __I don't wanna miss,_ _A single thing you do,_ _Tonight_**

Two bit grinned, It was a fun type of song after all.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have A one track mind like me,**_

_**You gave my life direction, A game show love connection, We can't deny**_

_Feet were starting to tap to the beat_

**_I'm so obsessed,_ _My heart is bound to beat,_ _Right out my untrimmed chest_**

_**I believe in you, Like a virgin, you're Madonna, And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**_

Two-Bit grinned at Soda and both of them and Steve started to dance

_**Hey soul sister ,Ain't that mister mister, On the radio, stereo, The way you move ain't fair, you know,**_

_**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss, A single thing you do, Tonight**_

Pony, Steve and Darry joined into the fun with a laugh, everyone tried to get Dallas to join

_**The way you can cut a rug, Watching you is the only drug I need, So gangster, I'm so thug,**_

_**You're the only one I'm dreaming o,f You see, I can be myself now finally,**_

**_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_ _I want the world to see you'll be with me_**

Dallas threw up his hands and joined the celebration to the joy of every one.

**_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss, A single thing you do, Tonight _**

**_Hey, hey, hey, Tonight, Hey, hey, hey, Tonight_**

Everyone laughed and Dallas grinned with his sharp teeth. Andromeda smiled, then sighed, she had to go home.

* * *

Andromeda moaned, her aunt had been furious with her despite the fact that she had said that she had slept at a good (female) friends house. She rolled over onto her side, she frowned when the mattress sunk beneath her.

Andromeda heard the click of a rock being thrown at the window still of her balcony. With a groan, she got up and looked out.

In the dim night light, Andromeda could see the faint outline of a boy running away, She felt confused until she noticed the basket. There was a pink piece of fabric that covered it. Andromeda lifted the fabric, and gasped when she saw what was inside. There were two tiny kittens looking up at her. One was a calico with green eyes, the other was a pale Himalayan with cream points, and blue eyes.  
They both had pink bows around their necks. Between them was a note that was folded in half. Andromeda grabbed the note and read it.

Hey there Andy, I didn't know what you wanted, but I figured there girls would do fine.

Andromeda smiled, The note was not signed, it did not have to be. Only Dallas called her Andy now.

* * *

**OK, I did it. I got Dallas and Andromeda to kiss. Was it good, bad? Please tell me, but do not be harsh please.**


	8. Family

**Just the usual things, I don't own the outsiders, or You belong with me.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed, did anything ever please her Aunt Cristy? Andromeda noticed how Aunt Cristy would treat socs like they could do no wrong. Then she would walk by a greaser and speak rudely toward them. When the later happened Andromeda would whisper apologies, and most of the time the greaser would nod, showing all was forgiven.

"For goodness sakes child, quite apologizing already.", Aunt Cristy finally said one day. Andromeda turned and gave her one of the cool looks that she was beginning to pick up from Dallas. "Why should I Aunt Cristy? Someone has to apologize for your rude comments." Her voice had shook slightly when she said it, but she did.

Aunt Cristy turned around, and smacked her hand. "Hold your tongue girl, can you not be civil with your own Aunt? Shame on you!"

Andromeda slipped away a bit. She wondered how she had never noticed how cruel her Aunt had been until she came to Tulsa. She had never noticed until she met Dallas. Now, she saw the cruelty easily. It was in every sharp word, every disapproving sniff, and in the undisguised disgust that sat in her Aunt Cristy's sharp, grey eyes.

Now that she could see her Aunt Cristy for who she was, she generally avoided her. When they arrived at Aunt Cristy's home, Andromeda hurried in and grabbed a book, and two packages, before heading to the door. She stopped abruptly when she saw her Aunt stand in front of the door. Aunt Cristy's lips were pursed, and her arm were folded across her chest.

"And **where** are you going?", Aunt Cristy asked in her crusty voice. Andromeda looked down at her. "I am going to a friend's house. I think I will be back in time for dinner, but I will not make promises that I may not keep. Goodbye, Aunt Cristy." Andromeda slipped around her Aunt Cristy and scurried away before she could complain.

Andromeda smiled as she ran to the Curtis house. That was her **real** home. Andromeda opened the door, and walked inside. The Curtis family had made it clear, any one of them could walk in any time, day or night. When the nightmares got bad, Andromeda would not wait to be spanked, she would just go and stay for the night at their house. When she did stay the night, They would joke that she could pay them back by baking for them, and she did.

Andromeda walked over to Pony first. "Look Pony, I found a really good book. There magic in it and plenty of sword fighting as well." Pony grinned, they shared a deep love for books and movies. Andromeda looked to see Tears of a Tiger in his hand. "Oh," she said, pointing to the book, " I read that. It was _horrible_, the main character gets drunk with his friend, then he drives ,and one of them dies in a crash. Then main character becomes depressed and then he kills himself in the end." Ponyboy shuddered, "Thanks for warning me A.C."

Andromeda smiled and found Two-Bit watching a mickey mouse cartoon. She tapped his shoulder, and handed him a package. Two-Bit looked at it curiously, then flicked out his switch blade to open it. He yelled in joy when he saw what was in it, A mickey mouse T-shirt. Two-Bit Grinned and hugged Andromeda, then quickly remover his own to put it on.

Andromeda made her way to Johnny next and handed him the box. Johnny looked at it confused, there were large holes in it. He set the box onto the table, and lifted the lid. He cried in delight when he saw the little golden retriever puppy inside. Andromeda smiled, and hugged him saying "Happy sixteenth Birthday little brother."

Finally she walked over to Dallas And Darry. "Afternoon Dallas," Andromeda sang. Dallas grunted in response. Andromeda felt her heart sink, Dallas was acting so distant lately. Darry tuned toward her and said, "Its time check your weight." Andromeda nodded, ever since they hound out that she was underweight two weeks ago, Darry had tracker her BMI. Andromeda stepped on the scale. It read 96.7. Darry grinned at her almost there A.C."

Andromeda turned to Dallas and asked, "Can I speak with you?" Dallas nodded and they entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Can I speak with you?" Andy looked seriously at Dallas, He cringed inside, nothing good ever followed those words. He nodded though, and they entered the kitchen. Once alone Dallas got ready to defend against whatever lie that her wretched Aunt told her. Andromeda turned to him and asked, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Dallas felt his insides turn to ice, he did not expect this. He stared at her for a moment, how could he say that she was driving him crazy with her smiles and laughter? Dallas was dating Sylvia, he could not allow himself to go for another girl while he did that. It was wrong, but Sylvia did it.

Dallas looked at Andy, her violet eyes bored into him. Just as he was about to answer, a voice squealed, "Ohh Dally what are you doing with **that** girl."

* * *

Andromeda watched as Dallas frowned, deep in thought. He seemed to struggle with something before he looked intensely at her and opened his mouth to speak. A high-pitched squeal interrupted him, "Ohh Dally what are you doing with **that** girl."

The girl was short and curvy, unlike Andromeda's long and slender frame. Her beady green eyes were a huge contrast with her own large violent ones. The girl was also covered in thick make up and wearing and exposing red dress, that was the complete opposite of the minimal eye make up that Andromeda wore with the outfit that she had first met Dallas in.

Dallas turned to the girl, "Sylvia this is my friend Andromeda Campbell, but I call her Andy, and the other call her A.C. 'cause Andromeda sounds dumb." Dallas turned to Andromeda, "Andy, this is my girlfriend Sylvia." Andromeda felt her heart stop, his _girlfriend. _No wonder why he seemed to be avoiding her, Dallas was not taking any chances.

Andromeda decided to be friendly, no mater how much it hurt her to do so. She smiled, and held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sylvia." Sylvia stared at her had and scoffed. She reached into her mouth and pulled out a wad of gum, and stuck it into Andromeda's hand. Andromeda stared at the gum with the feeling that things were going to get a lot harder.

* * *

Andromeda clenched her teeth together as she heard Sylvia squeal with laughter. They were eating at the Dingo. they were watching the socs go by in their tuff cars. Andromeda smiled inside when she remembered the term. Tuff referred to something as cool or sharp.

Andromeda watched Dallas and Sylvia out of the corner of her eye. She did not like Sylvia, even though she had only met her the day before.

Andromeda had turned to talk to Johnny, when she heard the familiar older voice call out, "Andromeda, Is that my little Andromeda?" Andromeda sprung around and cried out in delight when she saw who it was. "Aunt Marge!" she called as she ran to embrace her beloved Aunt.

Aunt Marge laughed, her Alto voice was clear and sweet. "Oh my dearest niece, It is so good to see you. Now," she said holding her back a bit, let me see you." Andromeda stood still and her Aunt Marge looked her over. "You have gained some weight. Good job child, I was afraid you would starve and die."

Her Aunt Marge glanced over her shoulder. "Are those your friends Andromeda?" Andromeda nodded, feeling too happy to speak. "Please, I would love to meet them.

* * *

Aunt Marge hooted with laughter "Oh Two-Bit you mischievous boy, someday you get into trouble." Her tone was semi-serious, but the twinkle in her eye told Two-Bit that she was joking. Aunt Marge had quickly become friends will everyone in the gang, and adored Two-Bit most of all.

The only person who did not receive such treatment, was Sylvia. While she was not rude to Sylvia, she did not take to her as well as with the other.

Aunt Marge turned toward Andromeda who was sitting with Steve and Soda. The two had felt sorry for Andromeda when Sylvia came about. Andromeda talked to them, and laughed. But her eyes would flick over to Dallas, and she would feel sad deep inside.

Aunt Marge's voice interrupted Andromeda's thoughts, "Oh dear A.C.," Aunt Marge had picked up the gangs nickname for Andromeda, "I wish you would sing something." She frowned for a moment then smiled how about "You Belong With Me, A.C.?" Andromeda opened her moth to object, she did not feel comfortable singing in front of Sylvia.

Dallas frowned at her, "Come on Andy, you haven't sang in two days. That's not normal for you." Andromeda looked at Dallas, and felt her resolve slipping, she just could not say no to his request. Andromeda sighed and nodded. The rest of the gang cheered, they had missed her singing. Andromeda started the song, she had listened to it before, so she knew the words, but it did not make an impression on her.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, She's going off about something that you said,_**

**_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do, I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_**

**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, And she'll never know your story like I d_**o

Something in Andromeda's mind caught the words, they seemed important this time as she sang softly

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

It hit Andromeda then, this is about Sylvia, her, and Dallas! 'She has him, and I can only hope he will notice me,' she thought

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Andromeda's voice strengthened as she saw her friends smiling at her

* * *

Dallas looked at Andy in wonder as she sang, her voice enchanted him, like always.

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, Hey, isn't this easy?**_

Dallas listened intently, it was like Andy was trying to covey a message though the words.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than, that Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

Dallas tried to make out the meaning in the song, but Andy's voice hypnotized him

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

He drifted of into her voice, It was soothing, and it took away some of his anger.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands**_

_**you Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

Dallas frowned that line was in there a lot, was it important?

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Dallas smiled, it would be nice to be with Andy, 'Mmm, she kisses real nice.' he thought lazily

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_**

**_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_**

**_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_**

**_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_**

He thought about the nights he walked to the Curtis house and comforted her after her nightmares,

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

There was that line again, it had to be important, but why

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Dallas stopped trying to understand, the song was going to end and he wanted to soak in the words

* * *

_**You belong with me ,Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?, You belong with me**_

Andromeda hoped that Dallas understood, that he got what she tried to say to him.

Andromeda loved Dallas, he meant so much to her. She smiled at the applause and cheers she got. Dallas tuned to Sylvia "See, I told you Andy could sing great, you just had to wait for it." He then put his arm around Sylvia, and everything almost came crashing down. **He did not understand.  
**

Sylvia squealed with laughter and she rushed up and gushed, "Oooh, I need to talk to you, like, right now." Andromeda cringed at her words, why did she have to use the word 'like' improperly so often.

Sylvia dragged Andromeda into the kitchen, where they were alone. "OK," Andromeda started, there was no reason they could not be civil, "What did you, ahh!" Andromeda cried out in surprise as Sylvia pushed her face first against the wall. "You little socy broad. Stay. Away. From. My. Dallas. You better not go around trying to twist his head about with those stupid songs of yours, or You. Will. Suffer.", Sylvia snarled in to her ear."

Footsteps approached and Sylvia walked away with an almost innocent look on her face. Andromeda looked up to see Soda, and Steve, looking at her in concern. "Sylvia is pushing this too far, the useless broad." Steve snarled. Soda nodded and put a wet handkerchief on Andromeda's bruised face.

Dallas walked in saying, "Sylvia just left, so ... **what happened to your face Andy?!"**

* * *

Dallas walked over and looked at Andy's bruised cheek. Soda and Steve tried to hide angry expressions, and Andy blushed and murmured, "I ran into a wall. It was rather silly of me, and I got hurt from it to." Andy avoided his eyes, and stared at the floor. Dallas looked at her is surprise, why was she hiding the truth from him? He looked at Soda who gave a pained smile, "Yup, that's what happened."

Dallas felt himself grow irritated, they were lying as well. He was missing something big. Why could he not figure out what it was?

* * *

Andromeda yawned, and looked at the clock. 12:10 pm. She looked at her friends and her Aunt Marge who were still conversing excitedly. "Well," she said, "I think it is time for me to go to bed." She smiled at them, "You guys are really great, I am glad to have met you." Darry grinned, "What is family for?"

Andromeda smiled to herself, they were a family. They were an odd and unusual sort, but a family. Andromeda waved on more time, before she stepped outside and started to walk home.

Andromeda hummed to herself quietly, and then she heard the car drive up beside her. It was a Corvair with five socs inside. Suddenly afraid, Andromeda whipped around and tried to run back to the Curtis house, but it was too late. Andromeda felt hands grab her as a chillingly familiar voice hissed, "Hey Baby, missed us?"

* * *

Dallas listened to the conversation, Andy's aunt Marge wasn't all that bad. suddenly Andy stood and said, "Think it is time for me to go to bed." Dallas felt his heart sink, he did not want her to go. Andy smiled at them, "You guys are really great, I am glad to have met you." Her smile and hear words made Dallas' lips twich, He really did like her. Darry smiled, "What is family for?"

Andy continued to smile, and waved goodbye.

Aunt Marge sighed, "Oh, I am so glad my darling A.C. met you boys. I have not seen her smile as much as she did these two days for a long time. Well, I best be leaving now, goodbye." She smiled, and left them as well.

Johnny grinned, "I like her, she's nice." Darry stood up and cleared his throat, his face serious. "There is just one Thing about A.C. that strikes me odd." Dallas glared at him, "And what is that, she's nice to us? That it?" Darry shook his head, "No, I wish it was though." Suddenly Dallas felt confused. "Then what are you talking about.", He snapped. Darry sighed, "I am talking about how she always walks around with this sort of _fear_ in her eyes. It is like she's constantly waiting for an attack to happen."

Dallas relaxed, "That's probably because two socs decided they wanted to use her the minute she got here." Soda groaned, "Jeez, you guys need to take it easy, let's go play some football, k'." Dallas grinned, "Sounds good to me." They all grinned and ran out.

As Dallas ran, he silently thought to Andy, "Don't worry sweetheart, Dallas will keep you safe."

* * *

**Mwahahahahah yes, a cliffhanger, I am truly evil! Lets see how long it takes for Dallas to realize there is more going on than the socs.**


	9. Pain and Punishment

**Ok I do not own outsiders or my favorite things**

* * *

Andromeda was dragged behind a bunch of crates next to the football field. She struggled to get free, but his grip was too tight. Robert, Randy, and the red-headed soc, Marcus, along with two others leered at her. "Well babe, tonight's your lucky night. You get to have all of us be your man tonight." Randy sneered in her ear. He nodded to the two other socs who held her arms so she could not fight back.

Andromeda glared at him, "My friends will stop you. Do you hear me? They will stop you, and you will never do this again, so just let me go, and no one will get hurt." Robert laughed, "How could anyone help you now sweetheart? Your far from home you now that. Only people who live nearby are greasy hoods." Andromeda laughed, "In that case your far away from your own turf too. You are in for trouble if they find you."

Randy laughed, "You say that like it's a problem for us." Andromeda took a deep breath and gave him one of the icy stares that she picked up from Dallas, "I do not know, but what I do know is I never looked at a greaser and said rude things, while your mouths have overflowed with crude or cruel sentiments. What I am trying to tell you is if some greasers did happen to walk by, they might just help me because it will hurt you."

Marcus snarled at her, "Shut up. We are gonna have you, and you can do nothing about it." Robert gestured Marcus forward, "Why not give her a kiss to soothe that temper of hers." Marcus smiled, "With pleasure." Marcus crushed his lips against hers. His kisses were nothing like the one she got from Dallas. Marcus's mouth was rough, and demanding. He pressed his lips violently against her causing her to whimper from fear. He then started to suck on her lips painfully, before forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Andromeda cried as loudly as she could at this, but the sound was muffled by Marcus's mouth. Then he bit down on her lip as his tongue forcefully explored her mouth. For a second, Andromeda felt it could get no worse, then she heard Randy say, "Hey I going to take my turn." Then she felt a hand on her thigh. The hand slip down her leg, under the hem of her skirt, and back to her thigh again. She hear Randy chuckle, as his hand fondled her thigh. The hand slipped higher to touch the top of her underwear before slipping in.

Andromeda screamed into Marcus's mouth, and more whimpers followed as Randy explored this new Territory, pinching and stroking both. Then she felt the buttons of her blouse open to reveal her front half. 'No,' she begged in her mind, 'Stop it, have you done enough to me yet?' The answer must have been no, because Roberts hand reached around to unhook her bra roughly kiss her newly exposed flesh. Andromeda screamed as she felt his lips tug, his teeth bit, and his tongue explore. A hand, she had no idea whose, grabbed her and pinched.

Andromeda was shaking now, she begged that they would get bored and leave her, that she would spontaneously have a fatal asthma attack, so that she would suffer no more. Just as Andromeda thought her misery would go on forever, that it would never end, Andromeda faintly heard a familiar voice, and miraculously, wonderful voice. It was Dallas.

Andromeda felt a faint thread of hope, and acted. She bit down on Marcus's lip as hard as she could. He yelled aloud, then Andromeda let go of him and breathed in deeply. As she guessed, Marcus pulled away and Andromeda took her chance and screamed, "DALLAS, HELP!" One of the socs swore and Marcus slammed his mouth back against hers, and pushed his tongue in as well. Andromeda hoped that Dallas heard her.

* * *

Dallas was running with the gang, laughing. Dallas grinned from ear to ear. He would do whatever it took to protect Andy. They reached the football field soon, and began to toss the ball around. Johnny's eyes sparkled as her threw the football to Dallas. Dallas grinned and reached for the ball, only to fumble it a roar with laughter as it fell to the ground. Dallas could faintly hear a cry of pain as he picked up the football, It was probably just some greasers in a fist fight.

Dallas had the ball poised to throw when he hear her scream. "DALLAS, HELP!" The ball slipped from his fingers when he head Andy scream his name. He looked over at the gang to see what must have been a refection of his own shock and horror. Dallas turned toward the voice and ran, the sound of footsteps told him that the other were right behind him.

Seconds later, Andy came into view, and he saw that she was surrounded by five socs. Two were holding her holding her and the others were simply abusing her. Icy rage filled Dallas and he let loose a roar of rage just before he rammed into one of the socs. The soc fell, and Dallas grabbed him by the collar to punch him in the eye. He pulled back his fist, then let it fly at his mouth, his nose, his stomach and more sensitive areas. Then he looked at him, icy disgust flashed in his eyes and he threw him to the ground where the soc got up, and ran away.

Taking deep breaths, He looked to where Andy lay curled into a ball, sobbing. Suddenly, most of the anger evaporated and left him with overwhelming guilt. He shoulda offered to walk her home. He shoulda insisted that she called her horrid aunt to say that she going to stay with Aunt Marge, he shoulda done **something **to make her stay.

Dallas knelt beside her quivering form. He took off his worn leather jacket, and covered her with it. He was thankful that he had gotten there fast enough to prevent them from going further. Dallas had opened his mouth to speak when her cellphone rang. Dallas quietly cursed the person for interrupting when Andy answered the phone with a hollow, "Hello?"

The horrid aunts voice came over the phone, "Where are you Child?! For goodness sakes, you should not stay up so late. Come here immediately, and do not visit your _friend_ or I will call the police on them for kidnapping!" The phone hung up immediately and Andy stood up shakily. Dallas helped her to stand as she fastened her shirt. He looked her straight in the eye, "I will walk you home." Andy nodded, her eyes blank except for the fear. She turned and walked quietly in the direction of her aunt's house.

* * *

Andromeda walked to her Aunt Cristy's house. She did not want to go there, she wanted to stay at the Curtis where she knew everyone would stay to see if she was alright, where Dallas would sit in the chair across from the bed, for when she needed him. How could he do that while she was at Aunt Cristy's house? She shivered from anxiety and cold, and felt Dallas wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Relaxing slightly, Andromeda slipped quietly into the house and told the maid to tell Aunt Cristy that she was 'Sorry being out late,' and that she would go straight to sleep. Andromeda then headed for her room and found Dallas sitting in one of the two white chairs. Andromeda closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom to change into her nightie.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Andromeda stared at Dallas, he looked completely out-of-place in the pristine white room. Suddenly, everything came crashing down and Andromeda at once, and she cried in sadness, fear and confusion.

* * *

Dallas had climbed the balcony, something he had done before, and was sitting in one of the insanely white chairs while he waited for Andy. The two kittens he had gotten her for her birthday, raced around playfully, unaware of the painful circumstances.

Andy exited the bathroom and looked at him before everything came crashing down, and tears fell freely from her eyes. Dallas stood awkwardly, and led her to lay on the bed. He sat next to her, trying to comfort her in someway. Eventually Andy's tears stopped falling and she calmed down. Dallas started to get up when Andy caught his hand and whispered, "Please stay, I do not want to be alone." Dallas looked at her innocent expression and took off his boots and jacket and lay down beside her.

He pulled the sheets up to cover them and frowned. "The bed is squishy, and the sheets are stiff." It seemed a bed really could be too soft.

* * *

Andromeda watched as Dallas pulled of his shoes and coat then laid next to her. She felt relieved that he was choosing to stay with her, despite the danger. He covered both of them with the blankets, then frowned. Andromeda was about to ask what was wrong when Dallas spoke ,"The bed is squishy, and the sheets are stiff." Andromeda laughed gently, "Yes, I know, this is my room remember." She felt Dallas slip his arm around her as she eyes closed. She was safe now that Dallas was there.

* * *

Dallas woke up in the morning to a stiff back. He groaned and cursed the pain. He looked to his right to see Andy sleeping in his arms. Dallas grinned slightly, she looked so sweet laying there. He reached over and shook her awake and whispered that he had something to do. She nodded and fell asleep again. Moving quietly, Dallas climbed down the balcony and started his search.

For two hours Dallas, looked for the person. His anger grew worse as the time went on until when Dallas found his target. By then, he was nearly shaking with rage. The red-headed soc was completely unaware of his presence until Dallas was in front of him. The soc sneered, "What do you want **greaser."** Dallas glared at him his hands formed fists, "You hurt my friend, so I hurt you."

The soc tried to run away, but he could not escape Dallas' fist. After punching him some Dallas dropped the soc when her heard a voice call, "Dallas Winston, you are under arrest for attacking an innocent boy."

Dallas snorted as he was read his rights and put in the back of the police car where he snorted ,and said, "He ain't so innocent as you think. You just weren't there when it happened, so you wouldn't know."

Officer Hue sighed, Dallas knew that no one would believe him if he told the truth. So what was the point in trying, if it wasn't gonna to work.

* * *

Andromeda flinched at what she saw. Sylvia was sitting on the boys lap, kissing him energetically. Andromeda moaned, she did not want to tell Dallas about it, but she had to. He deserved the truth. Getting up, she ran quickly to the Curtis house.

She did not stop running until she reached the front door. Andromeda leaned on the side of the house in relief, after yesterday, she did not feel quite safe when she was alone.

Composing herself, Andromeda quietly entered the house and asked no one in general, "Has anyone seen Dallas today.' Soda and Steve stopped their card game, Pony and Johnny stopped talking, Darry put down his newspaper, and Two-Bit stopped watching the mickey mouse cartoon, and they looked uneasily at her.

Andromeda blinked once, then said, "He was sent to jail, was he?" Darry nodded and Andromeda sighed, "There is something that I have to tell him." Darry set down the newspaper. "I'll drive you there."

The car drive to the jail was long and intense. When they finally arrived, Andromeda sighed in relief, and entered the building. Then after a long wait, Dallas sat down across from her. They stayed quiet for a while. Andromeda finally broke the silence, "Which of the socs did you attack?" Dallas blinked then his mouth twitched, " We haven't none each other long, but you know me too well."

Dallas smirked slightly, "It was the redhead. He should have kept his hands to himself the. ", he went on to curse the soc. Andromeda blinked, "So he was the one." she stared at the floor, "I know a lot of people would tell me not to say this, but, thank you. He deserved it."

Dallas looked at her in surprise, Andromeda did not want to tell him what she had seen, he would be hurt! But he would hurt more if she did not tell him. "Dallas", Andromeda said softly, "I have to tell you something." Dallas stared her in the eye. "Sylvia was cheating, wasn't she." Andromeda jerked her head up in surprise.

"Yeah, thought so. She does that a lot. I guess I'll just breakup with her again." Dallas shrugged his shoulders.

There was silence before Dallas whispered "Sing something." Andromeda closed her eyes and thought back to one of he favorite movies and one particular song.

_**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**_

_** Brown paper packages tied up with strings, These are a few of my favorite things**_

It had been so long since she had last sang the song,

_**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles,**_

_** Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, These are a few of my favorite things**_

Dallas had his eyes closed as he listened to her sing softly

_**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**_

_** Silver white winters that melt into springs, **__**These are a few of my favorite thing**_s

Was this the wrong song, what if he did not like it

_**When the dog bites, when the bee stings, When I'm feeling sad **_

_**I simply remember my favorite things, And then I don't feel so bad**_

The song was peaceful, it soother her nervous spirit, why did she stop singing it.

_**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**_

_** Brown paper packages tied up with strings, These are a few of my favorite things**_

Each verse she sang warmed her heart

_**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles,**_

_** Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, These are a few of my favorite things**_

It had been so long since anyone could convince Andromeda to give up her fear

_**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**_

_** Silver white winters that melt into springs, **__**These are a few of my favorite thing**_s

Finally, her fears were staring to fade, she was starting to really live again.

_**When the dog bites, when the bee stings, When I'm feeling sad **_

_**I simply remember my favorite things, And then I don't feel so bad**_

Dallas had become her 'favorite thing' so to speak, he kept her pain at bay. Andromeda wondered for a second where she would be if she had not met him. 'Dead,' she thought, 'I would be dead, I am sure of it.'

* * *

Dallas looked into Andy's eyes, the violet irises seemed warm and loving. Dallas smiled at her as he whispered, "Good Choice."

* * *

**The next few chapters will take place during the book.**


	10. The Girl in the Drive In

**I do not own the outsiders or get off my back, I heard the song in Spirit and thought, 'that would work.'**

* * *

Andromeda sighed and leaned her head back, against the wall, and closed her eyes. It seemed strange to be around the gang without Dallas there with them. Steve and Soda played cards, Darry read the newspaper, Two-Bit and Johnny were playing with Hoodlum the puppy, and Pony was somewhere else, probably watching a movie.

Andromeda looked as the sunlight filtered through her eyelids, turning them red. This would probably be the way things would go. Dallas would be sent to 'the cooler' multiple times while Andromeda knew him. Andromeda opened her eyes, she should stop feeling so bad, She was not Dallas' _Girlfriend_, it should not bother her so much.

The sound of Pony yelling broke Andromeda out of her dark thoughts, she could moon after Dallas later, Pony needed help now. Andromeda followed gang at a safe distance, if there was a fight she would stay back, but if not, Andromeda wanted to be there to stand next to Pony, he had become something like a little brother to her.

When Andromeda reached the scene, she saw five socs running away as most of the gang chased them off. Darry was with Pony and she hurried over as she saw him haul him up by the armpits. Darry immediately started shaking him as he asked "Are you all right Ponyboy?"

It took a while for Pony to speak, "I'm OK. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm OK." he sounded slightly upset though, and Andromeda saw Darry cringe slightly. Darry never meant to be rough with his brother, and from their conversations, Andromeda knew Darry regretted it.

Pony sat down, and rubbed his bruised cheek. Darry jammed him hands into his pockets and asked, "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" Pony's hands shook as he responded, "I'm okay." Andromeda sat next to him and wrapped her arm around Pony's shoulders, and smiled consolingly at him. At that moment, Soda lopped over, and fluidly dropped into a crouch and examined pony's wounded face.

"You got cut up a little, huh Ponyboy?", Soda said gently. Pony looked blankly at him "I did?" Soda pulled out his handkerchief and wet it with his tongue and pressed it to the small cut on the side of Pony's head. "You're bleedin like a stick pig." Pony still looked blankly, "I am?" Sodas mouth thinned as he removed the handkerchief to show him the blood, "Look! Did they pull a blade on you?" Pony shook a bit, as he muttered, "Yeah." Pony looked away as Soda looked closer, Pony was white and shaking like a leaf.

Andromeda squeezed his shoulders as she spoke softly, "Easy, Pony. They are not going to hurt you anymore. They are gone now." Pony's voice trembled as tears slid down his pale face. "I know." he tried to brush the tears away and Andromeda took out her embroidered handkerchief, and wiped them for him, "I'm just a little spooked, that's all." He drew in a breath and stopped crying.

Soda rubbed his hair and I pressed my forehead against his cheek in a sisterly way. "You're an OK kid, Pony.", Soda said. Pony grinned at us, "Your crazy, you two, out of your minds." Andromeda smiled at him, "We try." she said playfully. Darry looked at the three of us like he would like to find a way to knock all of our heads together. " You three are nuts." Soda cocked an eyebrow like Two-Bit would and said, "It seems to run in this family."

Darry stared at him, then grinned. Andromeda smiled as well, that meant that she was family too. The gang had chased the socs to their car, and lobed rocks at it before they ran over. Andromeda felt her heart lift when she saw Dallas with them, things were getting better already. Andromeda wiped Pony's eyes once more as her said, "Did ya catch 'em?'

"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty "Two-Bit swore cheerfully about the socs. He stopped after a minute to ask, "The kid's OK?" Pony quickly said, "I'm okay. I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally." Andromeda looked at Dallas in curiosity, he did not break out did he? Dallas lit a cigarette, "Good Behavior. Got off early." he handed the cigarette to Johnny, and every one but Andromeda smoked. The cigarette started to effect Pony, and his color had returned and he stopped shaking.

Andromeda drifted off as Two-Bit complemented Pony's wounds, She would never say it, but she loved the smell of Dallas after he had smoked. It surprised her, but smell soothed her, it seemed to fit him perfectly.

Andromeda snapped to attention though when Dallas yawned, "Speakin' of movies," he flicked the butt of the cigarette away, "I'm going to the nightly double tomorrow night. Anyone want to come and hunt some action?" Andromeda drifted again, watching a movie with Dallas would be perfect. She would have to pick out the right outfit though, something to catch is attention.

Pony shook her shoulder gently, "Hey, A.C. you wanna go to the movies with me, Johnny and Dallas?" Andromeda smiled at him, going to a movie with her two 'little brothers' and the boy she adored would be perfect. Andromeda could only nod at him, and her eyes shone with thanks.

Andromeda noticed Steve staring at Dallas' hand, on his pinky finger was a heavy gold ring, with three large sapphires set into it. He had probably stolen it. "You break up with Sylvia again?", Steve asked him. Dallas quickly answered, "Yeah, and this time it's for good, That little broad was two-timin' me while I was in jail."

Andromeda felt a glow of joy, he was breaking up with Sylvia! She was practically giddy when she realized that meant she had a chance with him.

Andromeda got out her I-pod, no one had to ask her to sing, she wanted to all-ready.

* * *

Andy stood up as she picked her song, and Dallas nearly sighed in relief, did she have to have her arm around Pony like that? And what was with that smile on her face? Dallas felt his heart wrench, the weren't in any sort of **relationship** were they? His throat tightened, no way, Dallas did not break up with Sylvia for good just to see Andy get swept away by another guy, whether it was Pony or not.

Andromeda started to sing then, and Dallas nearly forgot about Pony and her

_**When you think that you can take me on, You must be crazy**_

_**There aint a single thing you've done, that's gonna and phase me**_

_**Ooh, but if you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you know...**_

Dallas grinned, a perfect song choice again

_**Yeahh... Get off of my back, And into my game, Get out of my way, **_

_**So wild and untamed, Get out of my face,Ooh gimmy your best shot**_

All of the gang was dancing now, how couldn't they, Andy inspired people like that.

_**I think it's time you better face the fact... Get off of my back!**_

There were other greasers that gathered a ways away.

_**You know it's all just a game, That I'm playing**_

_**The thing that you can't find a way in, Is what I saying**_

_**Ooh, but if you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you know...**_

The other greasers grinned, Andy's voice had grown so confidant over time.

_**Ooh... Get off of my back, And into my game, Get out of my way**_

_**So wild and untamed, Get out of my face, Ooh gimmy your best shot**_

Everyone was dancing, even Andy who bushed as she clapped her hands and stepped from side to side

_**I think it's time you better face the fact... Get off of my back!** _

_**Ooh, but if you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you know...**_

Andy danced good, the way her hips swayed slightly as she stepped was hypnotic.

_**Get off, get off, Yeahh... Get off of my back, And into my game, Get out of my way**_

_**So wild an untamed, Get out of my face, Ooh gimmy your best shot**_

She was beautiful too, Dallas had thought a lot about her pearly pale skin in jail, and now he could finally see it.

_**You know this train is coming of this track... Get off of my back! **_

_** Yeah get off of my back**_

He had thought a lot about those soft ruby lips too.

_**Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off, **_

_**Get off, Get off Get off, Get off of my back!**_

Everyone cheered, 'Another hit song by Andy', Dallas thought as he whooped with the rest.

* * *

Dallas went though the next day in a daze, he had to ask Pony about him and Andy, it had driven him crazy all last night and he could not fall asleep. Dallas had smoked nearly half a pack to try to relax. He thought to himself how odd was that Andy seemed to stick closer to him after he smoked.

You would think she would want to stay away.

* * *

Andromeda arrived at the drive in and looked for Dallas. She spotted him quickly, and she hurried over excitedly at first. Then she noticed the redheaded soc that was in front of him and slowed down. She and her friend were beautiful, and dressed sharply Dallas stared at the redhead intently, and talked dirty.

Andromeda looked down at her brocade violet, velvet dress. It had short flowing sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and was ruched from just under her breasts to the tops of her hips where it flowed to her knees. She had bought it yesterday for the sole purpose of catching Dallas' eye, but it appeared some one had all ready caught his attention.

Andromeda felt her heart sink, and she sat next to Pony and tried to watch the movie. Dallas had his attention focused solely on the soc in front of him. Andromeda leaned slightly into Pony to get a better look at her. What did she have that Andromeda did not? Then the girl turned around and said something sharp to Dallas.

Andromeda's lips pursed, yes Dallas was being rude, but it did not call for _that_ response. Andromeda carefully eyed her, it was the breasts, she decided. The soc girl had plenty of them while Andromeda were rather lacking.

Eventually, Dallas got up for something, Andromeda did not know what it was but she was disappointed that he left. The soc look at Pony and asked if he would continue after Dallas. Andromeda privately wished he would, but as she expected, he did not. The soc smiled, and started a conversation.

Andromeda did her best to ignore her, and she did good too, until Dallas returned with an armful of drinks. He handed one to everyone, stating with Andromeda, before he got to the red-head to who he said, "This might cool you off." The soc gave him a look and threw the soda in his face and said, "This might cool _you_ off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."

Andromeda was stunned by this, perhaps she was being biased, but she thought that was completely uncalled for. Andromeda stood up and walked away, she had enough of this night. After she had left, Andromeda thought to herself, 'This night was ruined by the girl in the drive in.'

* * *

Dallas was royally pissed. He never got up the nerve to ask Pony about him and Andy. When he arrived at the drive in, he was almost completely unglued inside. Thankfully, there had been some good looking socy girl in front for him to torment. Dallas had calmed down greatly by the time he had seen Andy approach out of the corner of her eye.

Dallas was sure he would have choked if he had been drinking something. Andy looked like some angel who had gotten lost and landed, instead of walked, here. She was wearing a patterned velvet dress that exactly matched her wonderful eyes. It graced her figure perfectly, showed off enough of her shape to practically make him drool. The moment was ruined only when she sat down right next to Pony.

Feeling his anger return, Dallas winked at Pony and put his feet on the redhead's chair and said something dirty. When she turned around, Dallas noticed Andy had leaned against Pony slightly and felt his heart sink. They had to be together. To distract himself, he continued to pester the soc, then left to get them something to drink.

When he returned, Dallas walked toward Andy and handed her drink to her. He was disappointed to see that she was still leaned against Pony. When he handed the soc her drink, he said something to her, he couldn't remember what though. The soc had just looked at him and thrown her drink and him and insulted him.

Suddenly, Andy left. She stood up with an unusual irritated look and just waked off. Dally continued to irritate the soc until Johnny told him to stop. Dallas scowled at him for a bit, then left. There had been no use in staying anyway, his only reason for being there in the first place had walked away minutes ago.

Dallas wandered around, and looked for Andy. He wanted to know what had bothered her so much, but he could not find her. Thankfully Dallas found the next best thing, a fight.

* * *

**So that is the end of that chapter folks. Poor Dallas, things never work out for them.**

**Any way, there is good news, _For those of you readers that like my story you will get a good treat soon. In five chapters I will be writing at least one chapter of romantic one shots about Dallas and Andromeda, and you the readers get to pick most of the themes. Just start whether it is first person, second person of seen by some all-seeing something. It can be from anyone's perspective, but it will be only a couple of sentences long. I do not know about you, but I am __really exited about this__!_**


	11. Everything Comes Crashing Down

**First of all, than you SharmaineZoe for suggesting using Misguided ghosts as the song, I sincerely could not think of a song for this chapter, and I did not relish the thought of reusing one. I may like Breakaway (the song I would have used) but I did not want to use it _twice._**

**Anyway, I hope you all like my use of ****Misguided ghosts (I do not own it) and I do not own the outsiders, If I did, there would be another movie in production now.**

* * *

Andromeda stood around the football field, until she noticed Pony and Johnny. After she stood in the cold night air for a few hours, she realized that she might have over reacted. Andromeda reached them it time to hear Johnny say, "I can't take much more. I'll kill myself or something."

Andromeda looked at him in alarm, and gave him a hug. Pony was just as shocked as he said, "You can't kill yourself Johnny." Johnny looked at him and said, "Well, I won't. But I gotta do something. It seems like there's gotta be someplace without greasers, or Socs, with just people." Andromeda let go of him and they all laid down as Pony said, "Out of the big towns, In the country..."

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, when Andromeda heard Pony call, "Johnny, A.C.?" Andromeda and Johnny stood up fast, Pony sounded upset. "Come on, Johnny, A.C., were running away."

None of them said anything, they just ran several blocks until they were out of breath. Pony had started crying then, and Andromeda rubbed his back as he sat down on the curb and buried his face in his arms to cry. Johnny sat down on his other side, and said softly, "Easy, Ponyboy, we'll be OK." Pony calmed down and asked for a cigarette, and then stated to smoke as he told them that he had gotten into an argument with Darry, who accidentally hit him in the end.

Eventually, they calmed him down, and decided to walk to the park before they went home.

It was cold in the park, and Andromeda realized that her pretty dress was doing nothing to keep her warm. She rubbed her arms and then heard the car horn. Tuning around, she realized it was a blue mustang, a soc car. She faintly heard Johnny swear and mutter something. Andromeda did not hear it, she thought she had caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the car.

Soon, Five Socs were stumbling towards them, drunk. Andromeda gasped as they came near. It was Robert, Randy, and three other socs. Andromeda watched in fear as he spoke, not hearing his words until he said, "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And your girl could use a good time with me. And we've got all night to do it. Give him a bath David, I've got the girl."

Pony and Andromeda tried to run, But Andromeda got only a few steps before Robert grabbed her and pushed her against the fountain. This time, he did not play around, Robert undid his pants and tried to pull off her underwear, Andromeda whimpered, and instinctively reached forward to scratch his face. Robert swore, and pushed her to the ground hard.

Then he stopped, and he fell away from her. Standing behind him was a wide-eye Johnny, holding a bloody knife. Johnny stumbled down and sat between Pony and me. Pony's teeth chattered and he lay gasping for air, as water dripped off of him, Johnny was a pale white-green color. and his eyes were unnaturally wide.

Johnny broke the silence as he spoke softly, "I killed him, I killed that boy." Andromeda could not help look at him now, He was curled over, and laid still as black blood darkened the concrete around him. She could not bring herself to feel sorry for is death, he deserved it. Robert still had his pants down. Andromeda looked at the blade in Johnny's had, black blood covered it to the hilt.

Pony lurched as he said, "A.C., Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick." Johnny replied smoothly for us, Go ahead, we won't look at you." Andromeda closed her eyes to block out the sound, she could only think to herself, 'He tried to rape me, he tried to rape me, he almost raped me and now Dallas will never love me.'

Pony's voice seemed to be faraway as she heard him say, "You really killed him, huh, Johnny." Johnny's voice was the same, "Yeah, I had to they were drowning you Pony. They might have killed you, and Bob kept tying to rape Andy, kept making her scared. And they had a blade ... they were gonna beat me up ... "

Andromeda drifted as they went on, she could hear their voices now, but they were making nothing other than unintelligible sounds. Eventually, Andromeda caught Dallas' name, "Dally, Dally'll get us out of here.' Pony sighed and asked, "Where can we find him?" Johnny's voice seemed a bit closer as he responded, "I think at Buck Merril's place. There's a party over there tonight. Dally said something about it this afternoon."

Johnny tuned to Andromeda, and his eyes softened and took her hand and led her away. A few minutes later, the arrived at a loud house. A blond guy answered the door, he was drunk and he said, ''Whatta ya want." Johnny responded "Dally, we gotta see Dally." The guy snapped, "He's busy." "Tell him it's Pony and Johnny, He'll come.", Pony commanded him. The guy glared, and went for a minute and Dallas appeared in blue low-cut jeans. Andromeda was vaguely surprised to see the large amount of pale hair on his chest.

* * *

Dallas stared at the three people in front of him. Pony and Dohnny looked scared. Andy seemed to have gone into shock, as Johnny was holding her hand, but she did not hold his. Dallas studied her, Her strawberry hair was mussed, and so was her dress. Her lips trembled, and her large violet eyes had grown to an enormous size. Dallas looked uncertainly at her. She wasn't hurt, what happened to her?

"Okay kids, whatta ya need me for?", He asked. Johnny shuddered and told him about what happened. Dallas felt his blood turn cold when he heard him say Andy was almost raped, that was what the shock was from. Then he said that he had killed the soc that did it. Dallas grinned at him and said, "Good for you." Dallas wished he could have been there. If he had he would have broken the guys neck, one sharp twist and a satisfying crack, and the menace would be gone.

When Johnny finished he said, We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from your party. "Oh shoot, kid." Dallas looked over his shoulder, "I was in the bedroom." Dallas stared at Pony whose ears had turned red. "Glory, but your ears can get red, Ponyboy." Then Dallas grinned, "It wasn't anything like that, kid. I was asleep, or trying to be. Hank Williams ... " Dallas rolled his eyes and said a few unfavorable words about him before he said, "Me and Shepherd had a run-in and I cracked some ribs. I needed a place to lay over."

Dallas rubbed his side ruefully, it was a good fight. Dallas had been glad afterward, It was the perfect way to release his frustration. "Ol' Tim sure can pack a punch. He won't be able to see outta one eye for a week."

Dallas looked them over, "Well, wait a sec and I'll see what I can do about this mess" Dallas too a good look at him, "Ponyboy, are you wet?" Pony responded quickly, "Y-y-yes-s." his teeth chattered. "Glory hallelujah!" Dallas opened the door and pulled Pony and Andy through. "You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get you."

Dallas half pulled Pony into the bedroom as he carefully led Andromeda by the hand to the empty bedroom. Dallas swore on the way there, and threw a towel at Pony as he said, "Get that sweat shirt off. Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny's got his jeans jacket. You ought to know better than to run away in just a sweatshirt, and a wet one at that. Don't you ever use your head?"

Dallas walked away, he paused outside of the bedroom to let his shoulders slump. He promised himself that he would keep her safe, that he would do whatever it took to protect Andy. Dallas had failed her, she was just plain luck that Johnny had saved her. He should have followed her out of the drive in when she left though, he could have protected her if he did. Dallas started to walk, he would have had his revenge for what that soc tried to do if he was there.

Dallas gritted his teeth and walked over to Buck. Dallas glared at him, "I need the money, now. Come to think about it, I need your jacket and two shirts as well." Buck groaned and swore, but gave him what he asked for, and threw his rolled up belt at Dallas' head. Dallas took that as well, and turned back and headed to the bedroom.

Ponyboy sat on the bed with his shirt off. Johnny laid on it next to him. And right next to the pillow was Andy, She had her legs up in a fetal position, with her arms around her legs and her mouth pressed to her knees as she shivered with cold.

"Here," He said as he headed them a gun and a roll of bills, Johnny held the gun carefully in his hand. "The guns loaded. For Pete's sake, Johnny, Don't point it at me. Here's fifty bucks. That's all I could get out of Merril tonight. He's blowin' his loot from that last race." Dallas looked at Pony, "Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?" he shook his head, and Dallas sighed. "Boy howdy, I ain't ichin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted."

Pony looked at him, "Then don't tell him." Dallas threw one of the shirts and Merril's jacket at him. "Here! their Buck's, you an' him ain't exactly the same size, but it's dry." Dallas headed to Andy, She had stood up and had mostly come out of shock. Dallas handed her the other shirt wordlessly. The green football jersey was humorously too big, the hem reached her knees. Dallas took the belt and wrapped it twice around her waist and tied it.

Dallas soundlessly took off his worn leather jacket and put it on her shoulders. He muttered softly, "It'll be cold where you're going, but you can't risk being loaded down with blankets." Andromeda slipped her arms into it and zipped it up. Dallas stared at her, it seemed strange to see his favorite jacket.

Dallas paused, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Andromeda blinked, and raised her hands to rest on his shoulders. Dallas rested his forehead against hers, and stared into her violet eyes. "Are you really gonna to do this?" Andromeda looked at him, her eyes glowed with sadness. "I am sorry, I have to go." Dallas nodded, and stepped back.

"Hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville," he told them, "There's an abandoned church on the top of Jay mountain. There's a pump in back so don't worry about water. Buy a weeks supply of food as soon as you get there - this morning, before the story gets out, and then don't so much as stick your noses out of the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think it's clear. Man, I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in a murder rap."

Johnny made a small noise in his throat at the word 'murder'. Dallas walked them to the door and choked out, "Git goin'!" He messed Johnny's hair and said softly, " Take care kid, and watch over Andy. It will be a while before I get there." Johnny grinned weakly, "Sure, Dally, thanks." Andy was engulfed by the darkness as she ran away. Dallas stood on the porch and stared after them as his heart sunk. He wanted to go with her, but he couldn't.

* * *

Andromeda listened to the rumbling of the train, for the seventeenth time she wished Dallas was with them. She closed her eyes and remembered when he handed her the large shirt. Then he belted it in at her waist, and let his hands rest there for a minute. Then he had put his own worn leather jacket on her shoulders and said, "It'll be cold where you're going, but you can't risk being loaded down with blankets." She had slid her arms into the sleeves, and found the yellow sheep's-wool lining incredibly soft.

Dallas had slipped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Andromeda blinked then, and rested her hands on his shoulders, and relished his strength. He has rested his forehead and hers and said in a strange, low voice, "Are you really gonna to do this?" Andromeda had looked at him, "I am sorry, I have to go." he had nodded, and stepped away.

Andromeda looked for a song on her I-Pod, and closed her eyes as it started and she sang. It was misguided ghosts by Paramore.

_**I'm going away for a while, But I'll be back, don't try and follow me, 'Cause I'll return as soon as possible**_

Andromeda opened her eyes to watch the world fly by her as she left Tulsa for someplace she had never been.

_**See, I'm trying to find my place, But it might not be here where I feel safe, We all learn to make mistakes**_

Andromeda thought about Dallas, she wanted to be in his comforting embrace, she thought she had to leave, but maybe it was a mistake.

_**And run from them, from them With no direction**_

_**Run from them, from them With no conviction**_

Andromeda stared at Pony and Johnny, they were running from the police, like how her family had moved after it happened

_**'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, Traveling endlessly**_

_**Don't need no roads, In fact they follow me**_

It felt like loosing her sister, being attacked had turned her into a ghost, numb to everything but the fear.

_**And we just go in circles, But now I'm told that this life**_

_**And pain is just a simple compromise ,So we can get what we want out of it**_

Nothing seemed certain, It seemed life went in an endless circle. there would be pain, then joy, then more pain.

_**Someone care to classify, A broken heart and twisted minds, So I can find someone to rely on**_

The world seemed so warped, who was there that she could talk to, that would understand her troubles.

_**And run to them, to them, Full speed ahead ,Oh, you are not useless**_

Andromeda thought about Dallas, she wanted to jump out of the train car and run to him, but she could not

_**We are just misguided ghosts, Traveling endlessly**_

_**The ones we trusted the most, Pushed us far away**_

Her family had pushed her away when she was little. And now, years later, she had to leave Dallas for some never-ending ... something.

_**And there's no one role, We should not be the same**_

_**But I'm just a ghost, And still they echo me, They echo me in circles**_

Everything would change, she was sure, all but her. She would always be a 'ghost', going in circles of pain and pleasure.

Johnny rested his hand on her shoulder, and Andromeda fell asleep.

* * *

Andromeda woke suddenly when she landed in the tall, wet weeds. She could not remember waking up to jump of off the train. She looked over to see Johnny rub his legs as he said, "Blast it Ponyboy, you must have put my legs to sleep. I can't even stand up. I barely got me and A.C. off that train.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Andromeda looked at Johnny in confusion, Why not indeed. Johnny shrugged, "That's OK. I didn't want to wake you two up until I had to, you both needed some sleep after what happened.

Pony looked at him, "Now how do we find Jay Mountain." I looked at Johnny for his response. "Go ask someone. The story won't be in the paper yet. Make like a farm boy taking a walk or something." Pony looked incredulously at him, "I don't look like a farm boy ... " Johnny winced and said that he had to stay there, and that Pony had to go along the road and ask the first person he saw the way to Jay Mountain. Andromeda decided to go along with him, she had to do _something_ useful.

They somehow got over the barbed wire fence, and walked. Andromeda thought about the gang. They would be crazy with worry a soc was dead, and Andromeda was nearly raped.

Soon, they met a sunburned farmer and waved for him to stop. Pony asked him the way to Jay Mountain and the farmer told him. after that we turned back and told Johnny.

They immediately made their way to Jay Mountain, and it was a long walk there. By the time they reached the church, they were thoroughly tired. The church was old, filled with cobwebs and dust. Pony flopped onto the floor, and grimaced. Johnny and Andromeda lay next to him, and they promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Andromeda woke to bright sunlight in her face, and wondered why her Aunt Cristy was not screeching at her to get up. Then everything rushed onto her at once, The dead soc, Pony almost drown, almost being raped, and running away. 'Oh Dear,' she thought. She opened her eyes to see Pony and Johnny stare at her.

"You sure look peaceful when you sleep, A.C.." Johnny said. Andromeda smiled at him, "Thank you, little brother." Johnny gave me a strained look. We gotta to cut your hair A.C., we gotta."

Andromeda's hair flew to her head, "That is not necessary. Even if I did change my hair, my eyes would give me away immediately. Not a lot of people have violet eyes." Johnny nodded, and Pony's shoulders sunk. I could see they had already changed their hair, and felt sorry for them. Their hair was their identity.

Four days passed. They were the longest and most boring days of Andromeda's life. They could only read _Gone With The Wind_, play poker, and listen to Andromeda sing. It was clear Johnny loved the book. He loved the southern gentlemen the best. His eyes glowed as he said, I bet they were cool ol' guys, they remind me of Dally."

Andromeda was surprised, she had never thought of Dallas like that. "Maybe," Andromeda said after Johnny told them about Dallas getting arrested for something Two-Bit did, "He did go and beat that redheaded soc that assaulted me, even though he had to know he would get arrested." Pony looked thoughtful, "I guess that was pretty gallant."

Andromeda sighed and looked away. "Is something wrong big sis,?" Johnny asked. He and Pony looked worried, so Andromeda smiled and said, "I am sorry, It just seems like we have had one of those times when everything comes crashing down on top of you."

Pony grinned bleakly, "Don't worry A.C., things will get better, you'll see."

* * *

**Wow, 11 chapters. Anyway, please write in ideas for Dallas and Andromeda one-shots I have not gotten any so far.**


	12. The Cost of Heroics

**I do not own the outsiders or teenage dream.**

* * *

Dallas paced inside of Buck's house, he missed Andy like crazy. Five days, it had been five days. Dallas paced faster, what if she was hurt, what if she was sick, what if ... Dallas stopped, and walked to Buck's car, he had to see Andy. He got in, and drove to the church. Dallas drove quickly, the sooner he got there the sooner he would feel better.

Some time later, Dallas arrived at the run down church, and sighed with relief. He got out of his car, and whistled as he ran up the steps and opened the door and stepped inside. Johnny immediately jumped up, and grinned at him. Dallas grinned back at him, then paused. "I never gotta thank you for savin' Andy, so, yeah." Johnny grinned sadly, "How couldn't I, Andy is like a sister to me, I couldn't let him rape my sister." Dallas nodded, and looked for Andy.

He spotted her after a few minutes, and felt his heart drop. Andy was pressed against Pony's back, with her hand on his bicep. What made it worse, was the small smile on her face, she was happy. Dallas' felt his throat close up, There was no way they _were not_ dating now.

Dallas nudged Pony in the ribs with his toe, "Glory, he looks different with his hair like that. Pony rolled over and sat up, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. Then he blinked and said, "Hey, Dally!" Dallas forced a grin, "Hey, Ponyboy! Or should I say sleeping beauty?"

Andy woke up then, and smiled at Dallas as she cried in delight, and jumped up to hug him. Dallas smiled at her greeting, as Pony said, "How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys know where we are? What ..." "Hold on kid," Dallas interrupted, "I can't answer everything at once. You two want to get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved." That was not quite true, he had been offered breakfast, but he turned it down because his anxiety over Andy literally had made him ill.

Johnny's eyebrows raised, "You're starved?", he sounded indignant about it. Andy stepped back as asked eagerly, "Is it safe to go out now?"

"Yep." Dallas looked for a cigarette, he really needed to calm down. "Gotta cancer stick, Johnnycake?" Johnny tossed him an entire package and he lit one. "The fuzz won't be looking for you around here, they think you've lit out for Texas. I've got Buck's T-bird parked down the road a little way. Goshamighty, you three, ain't you been eatin' anything?"

Johnny was startled by this, "Yeah. Whatever gave you the idea we ain't?" Dallas shook his head in annoyance, "You're all pale and you've lost weight, Andy especially. After this, get out into the sun more. You look like you've been through the mill."

* * *

Andromeda stared at Dallas, they looked bad? Dallas was in need of a shave, white-blond stubble covered his jaw. He looked like he had slept in his clothes for a week. As Dallas talked to Pony, and Andromeda's mind drifted.

The previous night had been especially cold, and Pony had offered to cuddle with her, but Andromeda had declined. She still loved Dallas, so she did not want to cuddle with anyone but him. Both boys had objected, saying she would freeze, so they compromised, the three of them had spooned, with Pony in the front, and Johnny in the back. It was still embarrassing, but not as much as it could have been.

Then Andromeda had woken up to see Dallas there, and she could not help it, she hugged him. Andromeda drifted back to consciousness in time to hear Dallas curse the cigarette for not being a Kool. Johnny looked at him in admiration, "You sure can cuss good, Dally." Andromeda smiled, that was not something she would heard every day in her boring socialite life.

Dallas agreed with him and said, "But don't you kids go to pickin' up my bad habits, especially you Andy."

He rubbed pony's head and commented on his hair, and eventually asked, "Do y'all want somethin' to eat or not?" Johnny and Pony jumped up and Pony said, "You'd better believe it."

"Gee," Johnny said, "It would be good to get into a car." Dally looked at him and drawled, "Well, I'll give you a ride for your money." Andromeda smiled and instinctively cried aloud, "I call shotgun!" Dallas looked at her with a disbelieving grin and said, "You heard her boys, it's the backseat for you two." Both of the boys groaned playfully.

Dallas drove fast, he went down the mountain at high-speed, and took a corner on two wheels, with the brakes screaming. Andromeda truly enjoyed herself, She squealed and laughed at herself as they took the turn. The rush of adrenaline was empowering. Andromeda wondered briefly if that was why they fought, did get caught in the adrenaline rush?

They stopped at the Dairy Queen and ordered food. Andromeda ordered plain ginger ale, she loved the bubbly taste of soda like any other, but the taste of Pepsi bothered her.

* * *

Dallas watched as Pony and Johnny practically inhaled their barbeque sandwiches and banana splits as Andy ate hers almost as fast. He was amazed by the sight of them, "Glory, you don't need to make every like every mouthful's your last I got plenty of money. Take it easy. I don't want you getting sick on me. And I thought I was hungry!"

Johnny simply ate faster, and Pony continued at the pace he was going, but Andy slowed down a bit. It always amused him how she could eat fast food and still look like a lady. She would hold the partially wrapped whatever delicately with the tips of her fingers, as she took ladylike bites, and periodically wiped her mouth.

Dallas finished his third hamburger, "I didn't tell y'all something, the socs and us are having all-out warfare all over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends and all over town it's soc against greaser. We can't walk alone at all. I started carryin' a heater ... "

* * *

Andromeda nearly choked, if she understood correctly, it meant he had a gun. "Dally," Pony said, "You kill people with heaters!" Andromeda drifted, Dallas was carrying a gun, and there was war among the soc's and the greasers.

Thankfully, the gun was not loaded. But there would be an all-out 'rumble' in a vacant lot the next night, and the gang would be in it. they had a spy though, Cherry, the soc Dallas tried to pick up. Andromeda bristled at that, then felt her heart sink when Dallas said if he wanted a broad he would pick his own kind. She went back to being irritated when she found out that Dallas had offered to take her to The Dingo, even if she refused.

After that the conversion drifted until Johnny surprised us all as he said, "We're goin' back and turn ourselves in." Dallas gagged, and swore then turned to him and yelled "What?" Johnny repeated himself in a quiet voice. "I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in."

Andromeda was not surprised or shocked like Dallas, she had guessed that this might happen. Johnny went on desperately, "I got a good chance of bein' let off easy. I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self deference. Ponyboy, Andy, And Cherry can testify to that. and I don't aim to stay in that church all my life." Andromeda saw his eyes go wide, and felt proud of her 'little brother' as he continued, "We won't tell that you helped us, Dally, and we'll give you back the gun and whats left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get into trouble. OK?"

Dallas chewed on his ID card before he said, "You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else." Johnny nodded to him, "I'm sure, It ain't fair for Ponyboy to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda worryin' about him all the time. And A.C. shoulda never been dragged here in the first place. I don't guess ... ", Johnny swallowed and looked hopeful, "I don't guess my parents are _worried_ about me or anything?"

Dally tried to avoid the question but eventually snapped that they were not worried. he said that his own father did not care if he was in jail, in a car wreck, or drunk in the gutter, and it did not bother him.

Andromeda felt her heart go out for them, and put her hand on both of their shoulders. Dallas cursed in a low voice, Dallas cared about Johnny like he was his big brother.

Dallas growled and asked why he did not think about turning himself in earlier. Johnny simply said he had been scared, then commented that he and Pony ruined their hair for nothing. Dallas scowled dangerously, his eyes overflowed with his icy anger. Andromeda rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

Dallas watched Johnny out of the corner of his eye, Johnny looked sadly at his feet, and Pony looked out the window.

Suddenly Dallas said "Johnny," Andromeda was startled by the high pleading voice he used, it was not like Dallas at all, "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in Jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny" Andromeda watched him push his hair out of his eyes, "You get hardened in Jail. I don't want that to happen to you." Like it happened to me ... "

Andromeda rested her head on Dallas' shoulder, she had never really thought about how he was sent to jail at ten, lived on the streets. She had struggled, but she never realized Dallas would have his own troubles.

Johnny turned to him and spoke seriously, "Would you have me living in hide-outs fr the rest of my life, always on the run?"

Suddenly, Dallas whispered "Oh, Glory!" Andromeda's eyes widened when she saw red and gold flames lick the church. Pony immediately suggested that to go find out what happened, and hopped out. Dallas told him to get back in, that it did not matter. Andromeda could see his hand move from the steering wheel so he could restrain her.

Andromeda hopped out along with Johnny and the tree of them ran over to the crowd in front of the church. Andromeda could vaguely hear Dallas curse, but he would have to stop the car, park, and get out and run over before he could stop them.

When they arrived at the crowd, which was composed of mostly kids, Pony asked what had happened. He was told the kids were on a picnic, and the church had gone up in flames. Then they found out that kids had gone missing, and realized they were in the church.

Pony, Johnny and Andromeda did not need any prompting, they entered the building through the window. Johnny asked where the kids were, and Pony said they must be in the back. They hurried through the church. Andromeda was surprised. After so many years of having lived in fear, now that she was in danger, she felt fearless.

The cinders and embers stung her, but she kept going. They pushed open the door and found five kids huddled in the corner. One screamed until Johnny yelled at him. He noticed the door was filled with flames, so Johnny pushed open the window, and tossed out the closed kid.

They all caught each others glances and grinned, despite the danger, they all were fearless. Andromeda picked up the kid closed to her and smiled tenderly, before she gently placed the kid outside. The crowd had grown, and Dallas screamed at her to get out. Andromeda ignored him for once, and went back to help Pony with an especially scared kid. The smoke burned in her lungs as she breathed, and the heat made her eyes water. When they got the last kid out, Johnny told Pony and her to get out.

Pony jumped out, but Andromeda got a bad feeling as she stepped outside, and tuned to see the ceiling above Johnny start to collapse. Acting on instinct, Andromeda grasped Johnny's arm and started to pull him out. The piece of the ceiling fell, and Andromeda heard Johnny scream, then Dallas swear as he dragged them both out of the building and Andromeda briefly caught his panicked expression before she fainted away.

* * *

Dallas looked at Andy as she lay next to him. Ash covered her face, hiding her ordinarily peaceful expression. She had ignored him, he had reached over to hug her to him, to stop her from going. But then she gotten out, ran fearlessly into the blaze. She had looked him in the eye when he had desperately called to her to stop. She had turned back and helped Johnny. She could have been hurt. She was a hero. The argument went back and forth in Dallas' mind. He was glad she was alright.

Andromeda woke up in the hospital to see The gang standing there. She smiled at him, and they came up to hug her. The doctor came in, and said that miraculously she had only a few minor burns. They wanted to keep her there due to the amount of smoke and ash she had breathed in.

"And Johnny," Andromeda rasped, "How is Johnny?" The doctor smiled, he said that the third degree burns were bad, but he would survive. The only major damage was his broken leg, which had been injured by the fallen timber.

"But he will be fine, with plenty of thanks to you. If you had not pulled him out as far as you did, the timber would have broken his back, and it would be doubtful that he would survive."

Andromeda stared at him, and Two-Bit clarified, "You're a hero A.C., a certified hero." Andromeda closed her eyes, a hero? No, they were wrong, a hero would never leave their sister to certain death. No matter what she did now, Andromeda would always be a coward.

* * *

Dallas gripped the knife, Every one would be fine, thankfully. Johnny had gotten away with only a few third degrees and a broken leg, and Andy was almost unhurt. Dallas waited for the right time, then pulled his knife on the nurse, and left the hospital. Dallas rushed to the fight. He had to be there, for Andy. the socs kept abusing her, and they had to stop before they destroyed all of her peace of mind.

Dallas could see every body standing, waiting, and called "Hold up! Hold it!", Then the fight started. Dallas jumped onto the redheaded soc that tried to use Andy. Pony was right next to him and yelled, "I Thought you were in the hospital." He was knocked down by his soc, and rolled to avoid a kick. Dallas called back to him, "I was." Dallas focused on the soc, his left arm gave him trouble, "I ain't now." Pony was knocked over by the soc who jumped and him and asked "how?" Dallas answered quickly, "Talked the nurse into it with Two-Bit's switch. Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble unless I'm in it?"

Dallas focused on the redheaded soc and spat in his face. He had started to lose when Pony thankfully jumped on his back. The soc threw him to the ground, but it gave Dallas the time to break his nose. Pony was back up in a minute, and on the soc, and this time he tried to strangle him.

Dallas snarled as the soc tried to pry Pony off, and decked him so all three of the landed on the ground punching and swearing as they gasped for breath. Dallas glared at the soc and yelled, "You are gonna get it good wretch, this time you will pay for scaring Andy, and no one can stop me."

Dallas heard Pony yelp as a soc kicked his ribs. He still had his arms wrapped around the redheaded socs, neck and showed no sign of letting go. Dallas slugged the soc, who had started to show fear by now.

Finally, Dallas saw the so that was kicking Pony aim for his head, and followed Andy's lead and grabbed it, The kick grazed pony's head, and he hollered in pain and brought Soda running with a murderous look in his eyes. Dallas brief thought to himself, 'He really shouldn't have done that when Soda could see it, he's dead meat now.' Then the redheaded soc whimpered, and wet himself as he pushed Dallas away and ran.

Dallas stood up, and heard Two-Bit joyfully yell, "They're running! Look at the dirty _ run!" Dallas looked around they were injured, sure, but they won. Dallas grinned. Andy should be able to walk around at night safely for certain now. Dallas grabbed Pony, "Come on!", he dragged Pony to the car, and he stumbled.

Dallas shoved him along and said, "We have to tell Johnny and Andy we won." That got Pony to move faster, and he grinned. They got in Bucks T-Bird and drove over the speed limit until Dallas got pulled over. They were able to trick the man into giving them an escort to the hospital by having Pony play sick, something that was quite easy with all his injuries.

They made it to the hospital in record time and rushed to see Johnny and Andy with joy in their hearts.

* * *

Andromeda heard loud arguing, and saw Dallas and Pony stand out side her and Johnny's room. they were trying to convince the nurse to let them in, and eventually Andromeda called to the nurse in a loud voice to let them in. She huffed and did.

Dallas and Pony came in grinning and Dallas panted as he yelled, "We won! We beat the socs! We stomped them, chased them out of our territory!" Pony's eyes shone as he said, "You two should be able to walk around all by your lonesome at night and be completely safe." Dallas added, "No more being jumped or almost being raped!" Johnny whooped, and wiggled about in an approximation to a happy dance.

Andromeda laughed, and said "Thank you." Dallas grinned lightly her "You're who I fought for Andy, I fought for you. So you could go around without that scared look in your eyes." Andromeda felt her heart sink and she shook her head as she said softly in her musical soprano voice, "The socs were not the cause of that fear, they only exploited it. That fear, that has been here for a decade now."

Every one looked slightly confused and Andromeda opened her mouth to explain, and coughed. Her eyes widened as she gasped for air, and only wheezed and sputtered. The coughing begun again, and doctors rushed into the room, hiding Dallas' face from sight.

It had been years, since before Andromeda lost her sister in fact, since she had her last Asthma attack.

* * *

Dallas looked at Andy's smiling face, and grinned lightly as he admitted, "You're who I fought for Andy, I fought for you. So you could go around without that scared look in your eyes." Then her smile slipped away as a forlorn expression took its place as she shook her head and said clearly, "The socs were not the cause of that fear, they only exploited it. That fear, that has been here for a decade now." Dallas blinked at her in surprise as the joy of his victory started to turn to dust at the realization that Darry was right, the socs were not the cause. The fear had been there for ten years!

Andy opened her moth to explain, and coughed. Suddenly she started to gasp for air, and doctors streamed in, nearly blocking his view of her. The nurse explained that the smoke had caused her asthma, which had lain dormant in her for years, to flare up and result in an attack.

Dallas stared as Andy gasped for air a last time, then laid still. Her eyes stared out and the heart monitor flat-lined with a long beep. Dallas looked as the doctors tried to revive her to no effect.

Dallas's voice shook as he said "That's what you get for tryin' to help people, Andy, thats what you get ..." Dallas could not stand it anymore. "Dammit, Andy," He slammed his fist into the wall, and begged brokenly "Oh dammit, Andy, don't die, please don't die... " Then he raced out the door and bolted down the hall. Dallas could not listen to the never-ending beep of the heart monitor anymore. He rushed out of the hospital and ran to the bus stop.

Dallas stared at the place Andy had stood all those weeks before, and realized he could never have taken away that scared look, no matter how many socs he beat. They had never been the true problem.

Dallas squeezed his eyes shut and ran to the grocery store and grabbed a comic book. If he got the cops to come here, they would kill him, just like he wanted. Dallas could not stand the pain in his chest, it was like someone was slowly crushing his heart in their hand.

Dallas walked to the cashier and ripped the book, icy pain had replaced the anger in his veins. the man frowned and yelled, "Hey!"

Dallas reached for his gun, and stopped when he heard the soft, musical, soprano voice say, "Do not worry, I will pay for what he breaks." Dallas wheeled around to see Andy stand there, still in her hospital gown.

Andy smiled at his incredulous look, "They revived me right after you left the room." She held out her arms and Dallas ran to embrace her as he shook with suppressed sobs. "Please, Dallas, do not kill yourself. I could not survive and live if you were not there beside me." Dallas shuddered at her words, and pulled back enough to fiercely say, "Don't you talk like you're gonna go kill yourself, just don't." Andromeda smiled and nodded.

Dallas kissed her forehead and said, "Sing."

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**_

_** I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was a wreck, But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,**_

_** Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love **_

_**We can dance until we die, You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, The way you turn me on,I can't sleep **_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe **_

_**This is real, so take a chance, And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach, Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets **_

_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love **_

_**We can dance until we die, You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep **_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe **_

_**This is real, so take a chance, And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_** Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep **_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe **_

_**This is real, so take a chance, And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight **_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Dallas looked at her. How could he have not seen it until now, how had he been blind to all the signs? He stared into her eyes, her warm and tender eyes, and whispered, "I Love you."

* * *

**He finally did it. Good timing too. And everyone lived.**


	13. good and bad Revelations

**I do not own the outsiders. or the song you cant take me.**

* * *

Andromeda stared up at Dallas, and smiled. He said he loved her. She leaned in and whispered back, "And I love you." Andromeda laughed at the stunned look on his face. It disappeared after a moment, and was replaced with a smug smile. They were interrupted by a cough. Dallas reached into his pocket, took out his wallet, and paid the cashier who looked absolutely confused.

Dallas wrapped his arm around Andromeda's slim waist and waked to the Curtis house. They arrived to find the gang nursing their wounds and celebrating. They grinned at Dallas and Andromeda as they entered and joined the celebration. Neither of them mentioned Andromeda asthma attack or Dallas' suicide attempt.

A few minutes later, Pony and Johnny came bursting in with panicked expressions. The rest of the gang, excluding Dallas and Andromeda looked confused. Dallas looked uncertain, and Andromeda blushed and ducked her head.

Pony looked over at Dallas and Andromeda and sighed, "Jeez you two, A.C. having an asthma attack that was so serious, that she suffocated was bad. Then did you have to hit a wall and run off Dally? We though you had lost it. And then A.C. ran after you _right after she was revived_. Between the two of you we nearly had a heart attack, twice!"

The rest of the gang looked sharply at Dallas and Andromeda, who were trying to sneak out. Darry cleared his throat and said, "Andromeda, go sit down, you two need to explain some things." Dallas and Andromeda shared a look, and Andromeda sat down on the couch and Dallas knelt beside her.

Andromeda spoke, "After the fight, Dallas and Pony came to tell us what happened. And after, the smoke and soot that I breathed in during the fire, caused a bad asthma attack. Due to my inability to breath, I suffocated and my heart failed." Dallas then explained his own part,

"I saw it and, panicked, I though she had died, and basically ran off to rob a grocery store so I could get shot by a cop." Andromeda continued with her part, "The doctors revived me a few minutes after Dallas had run off, so I literally ran out of the hospital and found him about to put his plan in action. I was able to stop him, thankfully."

The gang stared at them. "So,",Two-Bit said, "So you both nearly died, but you are OK now." Andromeda smiled, "Better than OK actually, Dallas just said he loves me, so I told him that I loved him." The gang looked at them in surprise, and Soda asked, "What took you guys so long?" Dallas and Andromeda stared at him in surprise. Steve snorted, "You guys have to be kidding me, It was completely obvious you liked each other."

Andromeda looked down, "First of all there was Sylvia. Due to the fact that Dallas was dating her, I could not tell him I loved him." Johnny looked at Dallas curiously, "Why didn't you tell A.C. when you got out of prison?" Dallas scratched his head, "Andy was sittin' with her arm around Pony, I thought they might be involved in each other." the gang smirked at each other.

Andromeda looked at Dallas in surprise and said, "I was just comforting him, like a sister. Anyway, what was going on between you and that socy girl? You seemed _very_ interested by her." the gang be gang to chuckle, and Dallas raised his eyebrows, "I was making fun of her to blow off my stress over thinking that _you and Pony were dating_. And what was with that dress? And why did you have to lay all over Pony during the movie and leave in a huff for no reason?"

The gang was truly laughing now, Andromeda looked Dallas in the eye, "I wore that dress for you, Dallas, and I _leaned_ against Pony so I could get a better look at the soc you were talking to, then I left when the soc that you seemed to be interested in _irritated_ me." The gang was laughing hard now. Andromeda looked at Dallas, "Why did you not say anything at the church, I literally jumped on you!"

The gang laughed even harder. Dallas looked straight back at her, "You were cuddled against Pony's back, I though you were involved in each other!" the gang were clutching their sides now. Andromeda's moth pursed, "That was for warmth, Johnny had been doing the same thing to me a few minutes earlier."

* * *

The gang was on the floor now, they could not help laughing. Andy and Dallas smiled sheepishly, they had made a real big mess of things by assuming they knew what was going on, when they didn't.

"So,' Dallas asked feeling unusually nervous, "Do you wanna be my girl, or would you rather not?" Andy stared at him, "Of course I do, I still love you." Dallas grinned at her, he was glad that he got a chance to be with Andy.

Then he remembered something, "Hey Andy, back in the hospital, you said that the Socs didn't start your fear, that they exploited it, and that its been around for ten years. Can you tell me what happened?" This caught everyone's attention and they stopped laughing, and stared curiously at Andy.

Andy shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and murmured, "I, am not ready to tell now, a lot has happened tonight." Dallas nodded, he didn't like it, but he had to respect her wishes.

"So," Johnny said eagerly, "Are ya gonna kiss, or what?" Andy and Dallas laughed at his exited tone. Two-Bit grinned and started to chant, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her ... " Soda and Steve smirked, and quickly picked up the chant, Pony and Johnny followed after, and eventually Darry threw up his hands and joined in. The chart grew louder until they were yelling, "KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER,".

Dallas smirked, this was just too tempting to resist. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers in a warm kiss. Dallas was vaguely aware of the loud cheers and he savored the softness of Andy's lips. Andy responded enthusiastically, and kissed him back sweetly. Dallas reveled in the kiss, and he deepened it as he rocked forward on his knees to bring him closer to her.

Their lips parted for a second as they took in a breath of air, then they were pressed together again even harder. Dallas lifted his hands to her cheeks, and pushed aside the hair on the left side so that he could pull her face closer to his. There was loud laughter that emanated from the gang, and Dallas pulled out of the kiss to tell them to shut up and let him kiss his girl in peace, when he notice it. He stared at in horror at the long scar that started at her temple and went to just below her cheekbone, and wondered, 'What in the world happened to her?'

* * *

Andromeda soaked in the kiss, and felt pleased when Dallas reached over and held her face to pull her closer to him. When he pulled away she still smiled until she heard Two-Bit cry aloud, "Glory!" as several other voices cried out in shock, and saw the horrified look on Dallas' face. She reached to cover the scar, then dropped her hand, and sighed.

Johnny crept forward to touch the scar and whisper, "What happened?" Andromeda sighed this was not the way she wanted them to learn, but what way would be better? She opened her mouth and started to tell her story.

"It technically happened ten years ago, but other important parts came earlier. As I child, I was naturally nervous and shy. I would tend to stay back, and let my twin sister explore things first, she was braver than I was. We were identical twins, and did everything together. Her name was Persephone." Dallas started, "Like in the nightmare."

Andromeda nodded, "Did you ever hear about the Train Sweeper?" Everyone shook their head, "Carson Willick, He was a well-known mass murdered in California. He would attack people on train cars, and never leave survivors. I did not know that at the age of six. Me and my sister were with one of the nannies on our first train ride. I insisted on holding my sisters had despite the fact she told me it was going to be alright. Then he walked in and stabbed the nanny and cut my face before I ran. I found the bathroom, and hid in the cabinet under the sink and listened to everyone scream in fear and pain. And after the screams faded, I could hear him yelling that he would find me, kill me, that even if I got away that time, he would find me and destroy me."

Andromeda shuddered, "Eventually, he stopped yelling, and I thought he was gone so I exited my hiding place and looked for my sister. I remember seeing all the blood, and the people's empty eyes, and disfigured bodies. Eventually I found my sister, she was lying in a pool of blood, whether it was her own or someone else I never knew. I just could see the three cuts. one or them split her chest on her Hello Kitty's face so it looked like it had started to drink blood or something. and Seffy, Seffy told me to run, to _leave her there, _and I was so scared, that I did. I **abandoned** my sister. I should never have done that. After I got home several hours later, my family sold our house, and moved somewhere else."

Andromeda stared at the floor bleakly, "My family grew distant from me. They started to expect more from me for less. That and over time, I started to think that the man would find me, and kill me like he said he would. The nervousness turned to a never-ending, chronic, anxiety over everything that ever happened. When I got here for instance, I was overly anxious about where Aunt Cristy was because she said she would be at the bus stop and she was not. When I became friends with all of you, I started to get braver. Even after everything that has happened so far, I am stronger now, then when I arrived on the bus, having been sent to Aunts house to 'grow a spine' while my parents went of vacation in Paris. "

Andromeda looked at them after she finished, "That is what happened to me." Then she looked at Dallas and said, "The reason I objected when you called me Andy at first, was not because Andy was a boy's name, but rather it was Seffy's nickname for me, and only she called me that. But, I grew to love hearing you call me that, so I stopped complaining."

* * *

Dallas stared at her in horror, then hugged Andy close. She had suffered so much, no one deserved what had happened to her, no one. Andy leaned into his embrace and hugged back.

Two-Bit grinned unexpectedly, and hollered, "GROUP HUG!", Before he jumped over and hugged Dallas and Andy at the same time. Steve and Soda were next followed by, Pony and Johnny, and Darry went last.

Andy smiled and laughed at the unexpected show of affection, as Dallas roared, "Get off already!" the gang laughed, and stepped away. Andy smiled at them and pulled out her I-Pod. Dallas grinned, two songs in one night, things might be alright if she was willing to sing already.

_**Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night Get it out - check it out**_

_**I'm on my way and I don't feel right I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact **_

_**It's OK - I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down no way **_

_**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Dont' push me - I'll fight it **_

_**Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride **_

_**You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no **_

_**You can't take me I'm free **_

_**Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me? **_

_**I'm not where I supposed to be I gotta fight another fight **_

_**I gotta fight will all my might I'm getting out , so check it out Ya, you're in my way **_

_**So you better watch out**_

Dallas grinned, Andy had come quite a long way from the girl who would sing quietly when she thought no one could hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please send in one-shot ideas, I have received a grand total of none so far.**


	14. Interrupted

**I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

The gang were sitting in front of the TV, Mikey Mouse was on, and Two- Bit stared intently at the screen. Everyone had a mini Crème brûlée, curtsy of Andromeda. Andromeda was sitting in Dallas' lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist. They turned to look at each other and shared a long, tender kiss.

_the screen of the readers computer fizzes, and the fan fiction they are reading disappears to show a darkened room on the screen. In the room is a person in a chair, they are stroking the cat in their lap. The person speaks, their voice is modulated to hide their gender._

**Greetings reader, I am the author of the fan fiction **_**The Girl He'd Never Thought He'd Love.**_ **For some time something about my story has ... _irked_ ... me. Do not worry, I will not drop the story, that is not my purpose. As you most certainly know, the character known as Andromeda was raped in the chapter _Everything Comes Crashing Down. _A while after it was published, I got a review that said the person wished for Dallas to be _Andy's first_. Upon reading that, I agreed, but continued with the next two chapters like nothing had happened. _One thing you should note, is that I had never thought about that for the story, I always intended for her to be raped _(yes, vicious, I know). But over time, the review stayed in the back of my mind, and teased me. At first, I decided to change my plans for the story only a little. As I will not be using this plot, I have no trouble telling you what would have happened.  
**

**Andromeda is taken home, where her family mistreats her, and her schoolmates bully her. Eventually, she tries to commit suicide, only to be stopped by Dallas, who helps to pull her out of depression. I decided that this was too dark and depressing to write, and changed my plan.**

**but I have decided that more changes had to be made. there are two choices to choose from for this story. **

**First, the rape plot stays the same, but Andromeda decides to ignore it, and pretend that Dallas is her first time. this will be easiest for me, because I will not have to change the plot. But do not mistake easier for better.**

**Second, I will go back and change the rape, to a _near_ rape, as Johnny will kill Bob before he can succeed. This would take time, as I would have to change multiple chapters, but my faithful reviewer will get what they wished for. (To the reviewer, thank you for your comments, they are greatly enjoyed.)**

**Therefore, I will post a poll on my profile for a week, so that you, the reader may make their choice. The poll will be blind to prevent a bias due to choosing the popular choice rather than their own choice. May the best Option win.**

_Screen fizzes back to the story the reader was reading._

* * *

**Sorry about that, I seem to have developed a flair for the dramatic, but I really will post a poll so you can choose. The poll will be blind, and it will be open for about a week, maybe more.**


	15. Memories of a miserable day

**Just to say, I never planed to write what happened to Andromeda as its own chapter. I had intended until today to give Andromeda's account of what happened. Today, however, I decided to write what happened to Andromeda from her perspective when it happened.  
**

**On another subject I have two requests for my readers. **

**First, I would like to ask those of you with artistic talent to draw a picture of Andromeda, in color if you could do it. I would really appreciate it if anyone could do it, but it is not a requirement.**

**The second ... OK, now I feel silly. Would someone please come up with a 'couple name' for Andromeda and Dallas? Sorry, I usually find those thing idiotic, but in a way, I feel that a couple name would make Any and Dally a _real_ couple. Stupid right?  
**

**Last of all, I do not own the outsiders or Rues lullaby from the Hunger games, (yes, I am reusing it. please don't hate me).**

* * *

Andromeda stared at the wall of the bedroom in the Curtis's house. Dallas sat in the chair by her bed as usual. Much to her annoyance, and sadness, she still had nightmares about her sister. Andromeda closed her eyes lightly and let the memories wash over her.

* * *

Andromeda stood on the train platform. It seemed that the whole world was there today. Andromeda tugged on her nanny's hand, "It is so loud Elsie," she whispered, "Why is it so loud?" Else pursed her lips and sighed, "It's a train, child, _of course_ its loud."

Andromeda shrunk away, "But I do not want to go somewhere loud, can they be a little quieter, Elsie?" Persephone smiled at her. "It will be fine Andy, they will get quieter when we get on the train."

Andromeda looked at her sister, she was wearing her favorite sparkly pink hello Kitty T-shirt. She had a dark blue jeans skirt on over her bright pink leggings. She had silver ballet flat and a wide studded black belt that rested on her hips. Andromeda smiled, she was wearing her gold half heart necklace too.

Andromeda looked down at her own clothes. She had on a peach and white patterned blouse on. It matched perfectly with her frilly white skirt, and lacy white shawl. She stared at her shoes in satisfaction, they were shiny white boots that she always wore.

Suddenly, Andromeda heard a low rumbling and felt the ground shake. The rumbling grew louder, and Andromeda shivered and cried softly, "Elsie, Elsie, the monster from under my bed got free, and is here in the train station with us!"

Persephone giggled, "There's no such thing as monsters Andy, it is probably just Daddy. He always growls like that when he hasn't gotten his coffee."

The train rumbled into the station, and Andromeda covered her ears to block out the sound. The Nanny sighed, "Finally," She grabbed both girls shoulders and dragged them forward. Andromeda whimpered "I do not want to, I do not want to go." and struggled to not go forward. It was useless, and Andromeda was dragged forward onto the train.

Andromeda shook, and turned to her sister, she was terrified. Something felt wrong, she did not know what, but something felt very wrong to her. Andromeda held out her hand to her sister, "Please Seffy, please hold my hand." Seffy smiled, "Of course I will. Anything for my most favorite sister." Andromeda giggled, "But I am your only sister."

Seffy smiled wider and held her hand, "Then that makes it, what do you call it, real _official _then." Andromeda smiled and squeezed her hand.

Seffy looked at her and said "Sing it again Andy, the lullaby." Andromeda shook her head, she was too scared. Seffy pouted, "Come on Andy you can do it.", Seffys voice was encouraging, But Andromeda shook her head, "I'm too scared Seffy."

A man walked into the compartment they were in. He had long sandy blond hair, and a short beard. His face was wide, and tan. His eyes were green. He wore a good suit as well, He looked handsome, clean, and well-mannered. But his eyes were wild like wolves, and he held a long, sharp knife in his hand.

The man walked over to the Nanny and stabbed her with the knife. The nanny whimpered, and fell. The man turned to Andromeda, and cut her face without warning. Andromeda shrieked in fear, and ran away blindly.

Andromeda ran, and did not look back for fear that the man would be there and hurt her again. She saw the bathroom, and entered. Andromeda shook as she looked around. she saw a cabinet, and opened the door and crawled in. Andromeda closed the door behind her,and stayed quiet.

All of a sudden, she shear loud screams and cries of fear com from outside. Andromeda shivered, but did not move. The screams seemed to go on forever and ever at first. Then, they stopped. It was silent, then she heard him scream, "Where are you wretched girl, where are you brat? I will find you and kill you! You will suffer, you know that. You can never escape me. I will find you and kill you. If not now, then later." Andromeda shivered as he continued to yell and swear at her, then there was silence.

Andromeda shook as she got out, was he gone, or hiding? She crept out, her feet made funny sounds on the now red floor. Andromeda found her sister, she was covered in blood. her Hello kitty shirt was cut so the hello kitty looked like it was drinking her sisters blood. "Seffy,' Andromeda whispered, come on we have to go." Andromeda tugged her sister's hand.

Seffy shook her head, "Go Andy, You have to leave me." Andromeda sobbed, "But I do not want to." Seffy smiled, "You did not want to get on the train, but you are here. Trust me Andy, you are braver than you think. Go, you have to go." Andromeda sniffed, "Promise me you will make it Seffy, Promise me you will come home someday." Seffy smiled, "I promise, So go." Andromeda smiled, then leaned over to kiss Persephone's cheek before she whispered, "I'll see you soon Seffy.", and left the train and ran home

* * *

Andromeda's eyes opened as she screamed. She had nightmare of when she had left her sister behind. Seffy was wrong, there _were_ such things as monsters, and she had met one of them.

Andromeda closed here eyes, and sobbed. he would find her again, and he would kill her like she deserved. She heard Seffy's voice say in her head, "Sing it again Andy, the lullaby."

Andromeda swallowed and sang.

_********__Deep in the meadow, under the willow, A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, And when you awake, the sun will rise._

**_Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

**___Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._**

**____****_____Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

**____****______****___________Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

Andromeda swallowed and smiled to herself, Seffy would come back, she promised she would.

* * *

Andromeda felt her heart sink. She knew now that Seffy would never come back, she was dead. Andromeda felt Dallas' hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he said, "Are ya alright Andy?' Andromeda smiled, she had a new family now, one that loved her like Seffy had.

Andromeda opened her eyes and nodded. Dallas grinned softly at her, and leaned in to kiss her lips, "Your braver than you think, ya know? You survived, and your better for it."

Andromeda smiled and kissed Dallas back, he was right. She had survived. And now, years later, she was braver than she thought. Just like Seffy had said.


	16. Coping the Aftermath

**Ok, if you have seen the updates, you will know that I decided to skip waiting a week for the polls, only one person technically voted, and it was to get rid of the rape, and change the story. I also took into account the two reviews that said to get rid of it. So, the story has been modified.**

**I do not own the outsiders, and there is no song in this one because I just didn't know what song to use. If you think of a song you thing might fit, give a review.**

* * *

Andromeda lay curled up on the Curtis sofa, it had been a week and a half since she, Ponyboy, and Johnny had gotten back.

Andromeda cringed, _technically_, her monthly terror had ended yesterday, but apparently it decided that she had to wait until now to get the cramps. She smiled weekly, she did not have cramps a lot, but when she did they were excruciating to the point she wold curl into a ball, and pass out.

Andromeda felt Dallas' hand on her cheek, and opened her eyes to look at his concerned face. "Are you all right," He asked. She nodded, and shuddered. "I'm fine, my monthly terror decided to torment me with cramps after it ended yesterday.

Dallas groaned in sympathy, and stroked her cheek lightly before he kissed her gently. Andromeda returned the kiss, then moaned with pain. Dallas looked at her for a moment, then lifted her so he could slip onto the couch behind her. Dallas wrapped his arms around her wait, and cuddled her so they were spooned.

Darry walked in and raised his eyebrows. Andromeda could feel Dallas' arms tighten, as he said, "She's having a cramp, I'm just holding her." Darry nodded, "She shouldn't be curled up like that, it will only make it worse." She could feel Dallas nod, and he whispered to her, "Sorry Andy, you gotta stretch out."

Dallas caught her hip and shoulder in his hands, and slowly straitened Andromeda out. She whimpered, and pain flared violently in her waist. Then, Dallas sighed, and turned her to face him. His eyes were sympathetic, and he quickly pulled her against him, and wrapped his arms around her waist and back. Andromeda blinked and rested her head on his shoulder.

His warmth soothed her protesting stomach, and she closed her eyes. Andromeda had thought that it would be hard to be around a boy, and be hugged by him after what happened, but it was not.

* * *

Dallas sat next to Andromeda, she was nervous to be this close to the socs like Randy, and the redhead. The judge stood and said, "The jury finds Johnny Cade innocent of murder, due to acting in the defense of himself, and two others. The jury also states that ... The rest of the judges voice faded, and he was barely aware of the fact that the judge had sentenced the socs that had attacked them in the park, and all the socs that had scared Andy to time in jail.

Andy's aunt patted her arm, and wiped fake tears from her eyes. Dallas could see that she had something hidden in her hand that caused her eyes to tear up.

Dallas smiled at Andy, and slipped a note into her hand. He saw her read the words on it - Come visit the Curtis house, I want to be with you. Andy smiled, and whispered to her Aunt, "Aunt Christy, I am going to go to my friend's house tonight, and I might sleep over." Her Aunt gave her a fake smile, and nodded. Dallas almost smiled, that was too easy.

* * *

Andromeda sat next to Dallas on the bed. They had been kissing for a long time. Andromeda smiled into his lips, the trial had gone well, A lot of greasers had shown up outside of the courtroom to shout obscenities at the passing convicts. She sighed lightly, being know as 'Dally's girl' had its own upsides. For one thing, she found plenty of friends know, and not the type who giggled over celebrities.

Dallas wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her so her legs straddled his lap. She hummed and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders.

Andromeda was pulled closer, and she felt Dallas's tongue brush lightly against her lower lip, and she sighed. When she did so, she felt his tongue slip between her lips and into her mouth. She shivered and pulled closer to him, She could taste the lingering cigarette smoke, and mint chocolate silk pie in her mouth.

Andromeda heard the clock strike midnight, and massaged his back with her hands. She heard Dallas groan, and felt him pull her tighter as he deepened the kiss further. They parted for air for a moment, then pressed their lips together again. Andromeda smiled and flicked her tongue against his lips to tease him.

She heard Dallas groan again louder, and moved one hand to stroke his muscled abdomen. Dallas growled, his hands slipped from her waist to her mid thighs to pull her closer. Andromeda gasped as she felt how hard he was through their clothes.

She pushed her hips closer, and whimpered at the pleasant sensation. Dallas pulled her down to lay on top of her as his hand moved to her rear. Andromeda gasped, and looked at Dallas. He looked at her guiltily, "Sorry," He whispered hoarsely, "I just wanted it to be tonight. I want this to happen between us before another Bob, or someone a lot like him can ruin it for us. I want to be your first time."

He lifted himself off her, and Andromeda felt sad, "Wait!" she cried, and grabbed his strong arms, "I want this to happen. I, I want you to be my first, and I want it to be tonight. Dallas looked at her carefully, "You know I didn't really expect to do it tonight, it was just a suggestion, so I don't have a, um ..." Andromeda looked at him innocently, "I do not care, I ... just do not want to wait anymore, I am ready." Andromeda breathed out shakily, and straddled him, before laying on him.

Dallas stared at her for a moment, then grinned and rolled so he was on top, their lips met, and their clothes slipped of quickly. Dallas pulled her legs apart, and entered. Andromeda gasped and shivered, she was unaccustomed to having something so large, so hard inside of her. But Dallas was patient, and the initial sting, turned to pleasure.

They stared to move, and moaned in as the pleasure took them higher and higher, until it was almost unbearably pleasant. Suddenly she closed onto him, causing them to cry into each others mouths, and hold each other as tightly as possible. Then, she could feel his release, and sighed as the warm fluid filled her.

Dallas pulled out, and slipped around her cuddle her from behind as they fell asleep together.

* * *

Dallas woke up, and looked at Andy. She was nothing like his previous girlfriend, Sylvia. Andy was long, and slender. She had a slight figure, but he preferred it. Dallas' hand slipped to the tiny bubble butt, and grasped it. Andy sighed and her eyes opened.

He grinned gently at her, Dallas felt that he had the best time ever. Andy blushed lightly and said, "Um, Dallas?, He laid his head against the pillow, and said , "Hmm?" She glanced away from him, "I, we, um ... "Dallas sat up to look at her nervously, "Was it bad?" She looked at him in surprise, "Horrible, you felt disgusted? She opened her mouth the start to say "Nnn ... ", before he interrupted with growing concern, "Absolutely displeased, you never want to ..." Andy squeaked, "DALLAS! Can we do it again?!"

Dallas looked at her in shock, then looked at the clock. They had finished up a half hour ago, and she wanted to go again already! He took in her embarrassed blush, as she whispered, "Can we, pretty please?", and grinned. Suddenly, he rapidly pulled her legs apart, and gracelessly shoved his hardening thing in and whisper fiercely, "What do you think?"

She looked at him in surprise, then giggled as they started again.

* * *

Andromeda woke up, to feel Dallas' heavy, bare leg draped over her thigh. She closed her eyes, Aunt Cristy would probably be upset if she found out, but she would never learn what happened. Andromeda placed her head on Dallas' bare chest, and smiled at the heart beat. They had done it last night, twice. She smiled, and looked at the sheets that tangled around their calves.

She looked at herself, her thighs still had his sperm all over them. She sighed, the last night had felt amazing. Dallas groaned and pulled her close, he was awake. Andromeda smiled, she suddenly got an idea. She rolled Dallas onto his back, and knelt so he just brushed her entrance, and let herself sit down, and shivered as he slid halfway deep inside her.

Dallas's eyes flew open, and yanked himself in the rest of the way, before he pulled he to lie under him. He then began to pump himself in and out again, as her grew harder.

She moaned, and wrapped her legs around his rear to hold him in as deep as possible. Suddenly the door flew open and the gang scurried in as Two-Bit hollered, "Rise and shine sleepin- GLORY!" Dallas yelled in shock, and tried to pull up the sheet as he filled her once again. The gang stared, at them, arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other, and cheeks bright from embarrassment. Dallas finally got the sheets loose, and pulled them up to cover them. Unfortunately, while skin was no longer showing, their actions were still as clear as when they were uncovered.

Two-Bit finally chuckled and cocked an eyebrow, "Sleep well you two?"

* * *

**OK, how was that for an ending?**

**Also, can someone other than audaciousaudino send in oneshots? (thank you audaciousaudino, I will definitely use at least two of them.)**

**On a last note, I will go wash my mouth out with soap, I didn't intend to _get in that deep._**


	17. Moments

**OK, here is the one shot chapter. Thank you to the two people who sent ideas. I just want to say if anyone wants to sent in a one shot idea still, I will add it in.**

**Second, I feel really foolish asking for pictures of my character without knowing how to send a picture or how to receive one! If some smart person could send a review telling me how, I would be really pleased.**

**One last thing, I want to tell you how Andromeda came to be. To tell the truth, Andromeda did not really just pop into my head on May ninth, this year, or the day before that. Andromeda is truthfully started as an amalgam of various girls I made the protagonist in daydreams over the years. Andromeda's vague origin was a question I though of after reading The Outsiders in middle school, what would happen if a rich or upper middle class girl came to Tulsa and fell in love with Dallas. She was over dramatic girls who came from ignorant and maybe abusive homes who the gang immediately loved, and when though over romanticized plots while acting a bit dim. I know that is harsh, but it is the truth. They would have Names like Cassiopeia, Cassandra, Anastasia, would be disowned, get attacked by socs at every corner, be overworked, get abused, be found starving in the gutter, crazy things like this, they were certified Mary sues. Then, I grew up and they grew up as well, and disappeared for years until I read some romantic outsiders fan fiction on this site. That brought back my original question again, and I wanted to write a story about it. That's when Andromeda truly took shape, she still had her feminine name and form, but I made her unique, instead of just coming from a generic imperfect household, she had been put in a position with some post traumatic stress, and survivors guilt. and unlike my previous ideas, Dallas did not fall in love right away. That would be impracticable, Andy was a soc, and not too brave, why would he immediately love her? Andy has to earn his love by proving she is not an ordinary soc. Another thing, in this, Andy is not perfect. I mean, if you think about it, she is _lying_ to her Aunt. She know her aunt thinks she is spending time with the socs and uses it to her advantage. Another thing is that Andy gets stronger. I never planned that! She was intended to stay a damsel in distress, who had to be saved all the stinking time. But here she is, after years of change, my character Andromeda Campbell.**

**I do not own the outsiders. No songs in this one, one shots are to short.  
**

* * *

_Baking a Cake_, idea from **audaciousaudino**

"OK, Andromeda said "Now we add the flour." Dallas nodded, and did what she said. Andromeda looked at him in amusement, He looked adorable with his tongue sticking out like that. Andromeda had decided she would teach him how to bake a cake. She smiled as they mixed the batter, she was pleased that she got to show him how she worked.

Andromeda looked at the cake mix, "Now we have to put it in the pan without tasting some. Dallas nodded, then stuck his finger in, and licked it. "Hey! I said no tasting!" Dallas grinned as Andromeda gently swiped his shoulder, and put the cake in the oven. The waited, not impatiently as they were able to kiss while they waited, for the timer to ding.

Finally, it did, and they stopped kissing so Dallas could take it out of the oven so it could cool. Finally, it was ready, and Andromeda lifted the platter, with a relieved sigh, "Finally, I was sure something would go wrong." Then Hoodlum raced in, and knocked her over. The cake went flying, and the happy puppy quickly attacked it with it's mouth. Dallas swore vengeance to the puppy, and Andromeda sighed, It just had to be _something_.

* * *

_Prom _idea from **Clair Lawson**

Andy and Dallas danced slowly. Dallas grinned at Andy, he had been pleased that she had asked him to her junior prom. He had even borrowed a suit from Darry so that he wouldn't look out-of-place. Andy looked up at him, "You did not need the suit, I would not mind if you went without it. Dallas grinned, "Perhaps, but I wanted to wear one." Andy smiled, "I'm glad, I was worried that you wanted to impress me or something, and you do not have to."

Dallas pressed his forehead to hers, and they danced until a soc came up, and said, "Why are you dancing with her, she better than you." He grabbed Andy's arm, and made her yelp in pain. Dallas turned to the soc, and decked him as he said, "Stay away from my girl you ... " he swore at him, and security walked over and kicked them out.

Dallas turned sheepishly to Andy, "Sorry about that, I kind of ruined your night." Andy laughed, "You can hardly say that, the soc started it." Then she looked at him mischievously, "But I _do_ know a way you can make it up." Dallas stared at her, then laughed loudly, perhaps the night wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

_Skateboarding _idea from **audaciousaudino**

Andromeda stood by the skateboard and looked at it cautiously. Dallas grinned wildly, after the failed baking attempt, Dallas had wanted to teach her something. He had decided she would learn to use a skateboard. She looked from him to the skateboard, "Are you _sure_ it is safe?"

Dallas grinned, "Perfectly. OK, now this is what you do." Dallas showed her how to use the skateboard, then helped her as Andromeda nervously tried it out. After a few minutes she was using it confidant, "I got it!" she called to a laughing Dallas, "I got I - woah!" The skate board hit a curb and Andromeda fell off, and skinned both hands and knees.

Dallas swore as he helped her up, "Sorry Andy, I shoulda gotten you something in case you fell, maybe you shouldn't skateboard after all." He was interrupted when Andromeda started laughing as she said, "That was fun! Can I do it again?" She giggled at Dallas' open-mouthed surprise, and got right back on the skateboard.

* * *

_A day at the pool_ idea from **audaciousaudino**

Andromeda laughed as she splashed Johnny. They were in the middle of a tiny water war in the community pool. Andromeda looked at Dallas who sat and relaxed by the edge of the pool. "Hey Dallas," she called to him, "Come join us!" Dallas smirked, "Naw, I don't like getting wet, sorry Andy, you just can't convince me."

Andromeda sighed, then smiled at Two-Bit, "Hey," She whispered, "Push him in." Two-Bit looked at Dallas, "Are you crazy? He'd try to attack me for that!" Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Are you sure of that? I promise to get you tickets to see the mickey mouse show in town if you do it." She smiled, and Two-Bit looked torn, "I guess your right ... OK, I'll do it."

Two-Bit got out, then walked behind Dallas and pushed him in the pool. There was a loud splash, then silence before Dallas roared, "Two-Bit! I'm gonna **murder** you!" Dallas got out, and chased Two-Bit who screamed, "You promised he wouldn't attack me Andy! You lied!" Andromeda laughed in amusement as she got out and bought the tickets. "I asked if you were sure about it, I never said that he would not attack you! Of course he would silly!"

Every one laughed as Two-Bit gave a loud female scream as Dallas caught up.

* * *

_Dallas sings_ idea from **audaciousaudino**

Andromeda heard a low voice, and walked into the Curtis's spare bedroom to find Dallas sitting on the pillow of the bed with his eyes closed as he softly sang silent night. Andromeda leaned against the door frame, Dallas was not half bad. His voice was nice, and she had never heard him sing before.

Andromeda stayed to listen, she doubted she would ever hear him sing again. So, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment.

* * *

_After a fight_ it's an idea I got since the greasers fight

Dallas stared at the floor sheepishly as Andromeda washed a cut on his hand. He had gotten into a fight with a greaser who had been too interested in Andy for his own good. He grinned weekly, "Sorry, Just had to tell him that you were mine." Dallas cringed, now **that** didn't sound possessive. Andy smiled, "I get it, you have something that you got honestly, and you do not want others to steal it away."

Dallas looked at her in surprise, she understood? Andy brushed her hand against his cheek, "Its OK, I am not going to go away, I want to stay right here with you at your side. I want to be yours."

Dallas grinned at her, and pulled her down for a passionate kiss, she was his, and only his.

* * *

**Thank you again to the people who gave suggestions. I am still looking for a fan name for Dallas and Andy if I could get one.  
**


	18. Phonecalls

**I do not own the outsiders, or Jar of hearts.**

* * *

Andromeda hurried toward the Curtis house, she wanted to get there before her Aunt Marge called so she could talk to the gang. She smiled grimly, her Aunt Cristy had no idea who her friends were.

Andromeda heard footsteps approach, and saw the redheaded soc, Cherry, as she walked fast to try to keep up. She smiled at Andromeda, "I'm sorry, I just recognized you from the drive-in and the trial. I was wondering why you were sitting next the that rude greaser, Dallas, I believe." Her voice seemed polite, like she wanted to be friends. Andromeda kept her tone light, "Why should I not, we are close." Cherry looked at her in surprise, "Why? He's a tough hood, and his friend _killed_ someone!"

Andromeda stopped and spoke, "First, Johnny did that in defense of himself, me , and Pony. And Dallas is not just a tough hood, there is more to him than that." Cherry looked at her sadly, "I know why you like him, its the danger, believe me I could fall in love with someone like that."

Andromeda wheeled to frown at her, "I do not _like_ Dallas, I _love_ him. I am his girlfriend now, and I chose to be with him." Andromeda turned away, and heard Cherry faintly call sorry after her.

She arrived at the Curtis house, and kissed Dallas on the cheek. He grinned and kissed her back. Andromeda smiled. They had been together nearly two months, two wonderful months. Andromeda's cell phone rang, and interrupted them.

Andromeda smiled, put the call on speakerphone, and answered the phone, "Hi Aunt Marge, I am glad you called." but the wrong voice answered. "Sorry Andromeda, babe, this is Edward Maison speaking." Andromeda smile rapidly disintegrated, "How did you get my phone number, I specifically told you not to call me ever again."

* * *

Dallas tapped his foot impatiently, what was taking Andy. Darry squeezed his shoulder, "She's fine Dallas, something held her up I'd bet". Dallas nodded, "I'm just surprised that we are still together after nearly two fantastic months."

Andy walked in, and kissed him on the cheek. Dallas grinned, she always did sensitive stuff like that, and he loved it. He leaned over and kissed her back, before the phone interrupted. Andromeda smiled and put the phone on speaker, "Hi Aunt Marge, I am glad you called." Dallas leaned in for the answer, he and the rest of the girls liked Andy's Aunt Marge.

But a male baritone voice responded instead, "Sorry Andromeda, babe, this is Edward Maison speaking." Andy's smile disappeared as Dallas felt his heart skip a beat. Babe why did he call her that?

Andy's voice was unusually angry when she spoke, "How did you get my phone number, I specifically told you not to call me ever again." Dallas relaxed, she did not like this guy. He must have screwed her over in some way.

"Aw, babe, The boy whined, "I want you back. Com one babe, you're the hottest girl in our town, you deserve to be with your equal." Johnny frowned, and stuck out his tongue at the phone.

Andromeda shook her head, "No, I am already dating the guy I deserve, and he is _not_ you." Dallas leaded in and frowned, he was trying to steal Dallas' girl. "Andy's my girl, got that?" There was a pause "Are you sure about this guy Andromeda? He sounds dangerous to me." Dallas grinned wolfishly, "That's the point rich boy."

The boy whined again, "Come on Andromeda, You can't want to go with that guy, I bet he is a dropout too." The gang was frowning now, and Dallas growled lightly. The boy continued in a smooth, coaxing voice, "Come on babe, sweet lips, he can't be better than me. I'm on a whole other level than him. And I bet he can't kiss as well as I do."

Andromeda hissed slightly, "You are on a whole different level," Dallas shuddered, "A **lower** one." Dallas blinked in surprise, how could _that_ be possible? Andromeda continued in a shaking voice, "Dallas is better than you. Remember, I found _you_ curled up in my cousin Vivien's bed naked with her! Do not try to deny it, I could see what you were doing. And Dallas can kiss _a hundred times better than you_."

Dallas gaped at the phone, then growled, "You cheated on my girl? You lying scum, you " Dallas swore at him loudly. The boy whined back, "It was only once. Besides, Andromeda, you wouldn't sleep with me, and Vivien didn't mind it."

Johnny leaned forward and said in an angry shaking voice, "A.C. is like a sister to me, you don't cheat on my sister you " Johnny swore nervously, and Andromeda's mouth twitched.

The line was silent, then the boy spoke again, "Sing something Andromeda." Dallas started to object, scum couldn't just demand his girl to sing at their fancy. Andromeda put her hand on his shoulder, "You want a _song_? Fine. Done. But I choose, and you can't leave halfway through, got it." Dallas looked at her in surprise, she must have a plan. the boy replied smugly, "Fine, I'll set the phone down so I don't have to hold it." Dallas rolled his eyes, what a lazy jerk.

Andromeda found the song and sang

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you, Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most**_

Her voice was cold, and shook with anger

_**I learned to live, half-alive, And now you want me one more time**_

'he does not deserves her', Dallas thought, 'Not in a million years

_**And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart**_

He hurt her he Dallas bet, torn her heart out with his bare hands

_**You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are?**_

Who did he think he was? the king of the world?

_**I hear you're asking all around, If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**I have grown too strong, To ever fall back in your arms**_

She was strong, Dallas thought smugly

_**I've learned to live, half-alive, Now you want me one more time**_

He must be crazy, asking Andy to come back to be betrayed again

_**Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart**_

he wounded her, and he would do it again in a heartbeat

_**You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are?**_

Dallas shivered, the boy was cold

_**Dear, it took so long, Just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back, The light in my eyes**_

She was already suffering, he hurt her further

_**I wish I had missed, The first time that we kissed**_

_**'Cause you broke all your promises, And now you're back you don't get to get me back**_

Dallas wrapped his arms around her, Andy was his now.

**_Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart_**

Her voice was strong now

_**You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me, Don't come back at all**_

How could he stand to be that cruel to someone so kind?

_**And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart**_

The boy whimpered, and Dallas smiled smugly

_**You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me, Don't come back at all**_

'If he ever came to Tulsa', Dallas thought, 'I'd beat him up.'

_**Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?**_

* * *

Edward swallowed, "I'm not that bad, am I?" Andromeda scoffed, and turned to the gang, "What do you guys think." Dallas stared, then swore at the phone. The rest of the gang joined en mass. Andromeda covered her moth to stop herself from laughing. Everyone was swearing, even Darry. Andromeda could hardly stop herself from laughing, Two-Bit was swearing to the tune of the Barney song(I love you).

Eventually, they stopped, and Andromeda said, "Yes, Edward, you are that bad." Then she hang up on him and sighed.

The phone rang again, and Andromeda say it was Aunt Marge, and put the phone on speaker. "Goodness child, I almost thought you wouldn't answer! I missed you." Dallas grinned, "Sorry Aunt Marge, Andy's _ ex called to try to get her back."

There was silence, then Aunt Marge swore softly. Dallas grinned, "My thoughts exactly. Don't worry, I told him off for cheating on my girl." There was silence, "A.C, are you dating Dallas? I am so proud of you two! Oh, I wish I was there with you!"

Andromeda smiled softly, "I miss you to, Aunt Marge." Aunt Marge sighed, "I have to leave now, I just was told there is an emergency conference meeting for the company I work at. Dallas, make sure you take care of my niece, OK? I am so glad you two are together. Goodbye."

The phone turned off, and Andromeda turned to the gang and said, "Lets go eat at the Dingo, I'll buy." The gang smiled, and Dallas wrapped his arm around her waist. They talked, and laughed all the way to the Dingo, nothing could destroy their happiness.

Then Andromeda saw her Aunt Chrisy stand with several suitcases. She had a smug look on her face, and Andromeda felt confused, what were the suitcases for? Aunt Cristy opened her mouth and sneered, "I see your still with that greaser trash. It does not matter anymore though. I called your parents. They said it is time for you to go home."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! A cliffhanger, I always wanted to write one of those! **

**Yeah, I made Cherry look a little ... something. But think about it, Dallas showed an interest in her once, so she is a bit of a threat in Andy's mind.**


	19. And this is Home?

**And this cliff hanged officially ended. I do not own the outsiders, and there are no songs in this chapter.**

* * *

_Aunt Cristy opened her mouth and sneered, "I see your still with that greaser trash. It does not matter anymore though. I called your parents. They said it is time for you to go home."_

Dallas stared at Andy's Aunt for a minute, as his heart seemed to stop beating. His arm was still loosely wrapped around her waist, as the words echoed meaninglessly in his mind. Then, his brain started to work again, and icy anger ran though his veins.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, and grabbed her shoulder to pull her close. "No. " He said, "Never." Andy wrapped her arms around his waist, and whisper, "I do not want to go, Aunt Cristy, _let me stay_."

The Aunt scoffed, "You think I would let you stay with _them_? Goodness sakes child, I thought you were intelligent! You did manage to lie to me all this time after all." Dallas tightened his arm, and growled, "No! Andy is staying, and you will let her."

The Aunt sneered, "If she stays, I will get a restraining order on you. I will get you arrested for anything I can. I will rip into your group in any way I can, even if I have to frame you for something, and tear you till you are ruined beyond fixing."

Andy moaned, and her shoulders slumped. Dallas cringed, Andy believed in the justice the law stood for. She looked at him, her luminous violet eyes shone with tears. Dallas shook his head helplessly, it was useless though. "Dallas," Andy whispered sadly, "I could not stand it if you that happened because of me. I have to go." She smiled tenderly at him and her voice cracked, "It will be OK, When I turn eighteen I'll come back here. I promise you, I will come back as soon as I can. I love you Dallas, nothing will change that."

She turned to her Aunt, "Give me a few minutes to say goodbye will you?" the Aunt scoffed, "Foolish, sentimental idiot, say goodbye, then we are leaving." She walked away, with her arms crossed, and her nose in the air.

Andy turned to Dallas, and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. She pushed it into Dallas' hand and whispered, "Keep it." She pulled another device out of her other pocket, "This is the charger. Now you can call me anytime, anywhere. I will buy myself a new one, and call you with the number." Andy hurriedly told him how to charge the phone, then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She turned to Johnny, and hugged him. "I'll miss you little brother." Johnny hugged back, and cried softly.

She turned to the Curtis's, and hugged all of them, "You guys were my brothers too, you always gave me a place to stay and I will never forget that. Pony sobbed, Darry had that pleading look, and Soda bawled outright.

She hugged Steve, "My genius mechanic cousin, No one can fix a car like you in the whole world I'd bet. Steve nodded, and patted her shoulder."

She turned to Two-Bit and hugged him too, "And you the cousin who gets everyone laughing, even when they do not feel like it. Keep smiling Two-Bit. Two-Bit cried silently, and said nothing.

Andy turned to Dallas, and he hugged her tightly. Dallas squeezed his eyes tight so he would not cry, "Dallas, my Dallas. I love every moment spent with you. I have no regrets about what we did together. I just wish we did it more than those few nights. I wish you could come with me, that I could somehow shrink you down so you could fit in my pocket."

Dallas looked at her, "Just come back someday, you hear? Just come on back to Dallas as soon as you can." He remembered something, and swiftly pulled his ring off of his finger. He looked at it for a second, he had rolled a drunk senior for it.

Dallas placed it into Andy's hand, and curled her fingers around it. "I want you to have this as something to remember me by." Andy looked at it, then smiled and nodded.

She stepped back, and smiled sadly, "I will miss you guys more that anything. I hope I can come back soon." he walked over to her Aunt Cristy'ss car, and called to over to Dallas, "Don't get used to it." Neither of them still knew the meaning of the words, but Dallas answered her, "You got that right."

* * *

_Andromeda looked back at them as she stepped way, 'My friends.', she thought. "I'll miss you guys more that anything. I hope I can come back soon." _

Andromeda watched the road fly by them. The drive had been long and Andromeda felt cold without Dallas' warm arms around her waist. Andromeda closed her eyes as she brushed her fingers over Dallas' ring, and savored her memories of him. She remembered how he had slipped into her room at night, and lay tangled in her sheets with her, as they watched Peaches and Cream, her kittens, play a few feet away.

Andromeda opened her eyes as she pulled into the driveway of the white modern house. Andromeda looked at it, she had forgotten how forbidding it looked. He father stood and looked at her coolly, as her mother said blandly "Welcome home Sweetie, we missed you."

Andromeda smiled and lied, "It is good to be home.", as she thought truthfully, 'And _this_ is _home_?'

* * *

Dallas stared bitterly at the wall of the Curtis house. It had been a week, and without Andy, It took more effort then they could muster at the moment to smile.

Dallas clenched his teeth, her Aunt would pay for this, he did not know how, but she would. She had ripped apart their home already. 'home' Dallas though, 'This will not be home until Andy gets back.' Dallas looked at the cellphone, it was teal, so she had said.

Dallas looked at the cellphone and muttered, "She will call. Later, she will call." He started to put down the cell phone, when it suddenly rang. Dallas nearly dropped the phone, and answered it, "Hello?" Andy's sweet voice came over from the other side, "Dallas, you won't believe what happened!"

* * *

**And its cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! Anyone recognize the quote?  
**

** Don't worry, It will only be a cliff hanger while I go eat. After, I will go back to writing. promise, **

**Oh, and I have two big promises I know I will keep, Dallas and Aunt Marge will not die in this fiction.**


	20. Actions Have Consequences

**And here is the next part. Anyway, could someone draw that moment in the last chapter with Andy and Dallas? I would much appreciate it.**

**I do not own the outsiders, and again, no songs. I could not think of any that would suit this.**

* * *

_Some time earlier..._

Andromeda sighed, Amelia, Cassie, Evangeline were giggling over a picture of the latest movie character. Andromeda pretended to smile blithely. She used to giggle nervously with them, but that was before the gang. Now, the problem of what shoes to wear to the big party seemed trivial. Squealing what star was the 'hottest' seemed idiotic.

Andromeda looked at the over-muscled man, and gave a fake giggle, "I like his eyes," she lied it a chirping voice. Andromeda cringed, Dallas' eyes were better. Dallas on a whole was better, he was real. Andromeda fingered Dallas' ring, she had put it on a chin so that she could wear it always.

Andromeda's stomach curled, and she said, "I have to use the bathroom," and left. She barely made it to the bathroom on time. Andromeda closed the door, and stumbled to the toilet, and puked shortly after opening it.

Andromeda gasped for breath, and shuddered at the bad taste in her mouth. Throw up did not taste good surprisingly. Andromeda shuddered, why was she sick so suddenly? Was it bad food, a stomach bug, or ... no it could not be that.

Andromeda looked in the cabinet, and found what she had looked for. She followed the instructions and covered her mouth when saw the test results, she was pregnant. Andromeda hid the test in pocket and sat on the floor. She and Dallas had been careful they had used protection every ... no, not the first time. Andromeda smiled grimly, that was the first three times, actually.

She sighed and thought, that would mean she was two months in about. Andromeda flushed the toilet, washed her mouth, and chewed two Altoids. She was relieved she had bought them, the overwhelming minty smell would hide the residual puke.

She walked back into the pink frilly room, where the girls were still giggling over movie stars. She laughed, and faked sadness, as she said, "Sorry, I have to go. I just remembered that I promised Aunt Marge I would go to lunch with her." Amelia whined, "But you can tell her you'll come later right?" Andromeda forced a look guilt, "Sorry, It has been a while since I saw her, I want to talk face to face with my Aunt Cristy." The girls pouted, but let her go.

A few streets down, she texted Aunt Marge to meet her in the Rollings Dinner. Andromeda sighed, she needed help, and she did not know if anyone but Aunt Marge would help her. She stood before the diner nervously, everything told her to turn around, and pretend nothing happened, but she could not.

Andromeda walked in, and was seated in a private booth at the back with her Aunt Marge who looked worried and confused. Andromeda sat next to her, and waited until the waiter was gone. She breathed deeply, how should she say it, "I'm pregnant."

Aunt Marge stared at her for a moment, "How did you ..." she blinked and seemed to realize something, "It was Dallas, wasn't it. Andromeda looked down nervously, "Yes, he ... it ... we, were together." They paused when the waiter came in with the menus, and water.

Andromeda sipped her water nervously. Aunt Marge would be disgusted with her. She felt her Aunt Marge's hand on hers, and looked into her Aunt Marge's gently smiling face. "Your pregnant." she whispered softly, Andromeda nodded, and her Aunt Marge's smile widened, "Your having a baby," Andromeda smiled slightly and nodded. Her Aunt Marge started to get exited, "You are going to be a mommy." Andromeda giggled, and her worry started to fade, she would be a mom, she would have a sweet, innocent baby.

Her Aunt Marge looked at her, "Are you keeping it?" Andromeda nodded, and her eyes shone, "I'm taking care of it." Aunt Marge squealed in delight. Then they calmed down when the waiter entered and they both ordered grilled cheese sandwiches, because it was the first thing they could think to order. After the waiter left, Aunt Marge looked at her curiously, "Does Dallas know?"

Andromeda's smile faded, she had wanted to tell Aunt Marge first. She shook her head, "I just found out a little while ago." Aunt Marge squeezed her hand, "Call him." Andromeda blushed, "I left him my cell phone." Aunt Marge smiled, and passed her cellphone over.

Andromeda called her cellphone, "Hello?" Andromeda relaxed, She missed hearing Dallas' voice. Suddenly, she was bubbling over with excitement, "Dallas, you won't believe what happened!" She breathed deeply, then continued, "I'm pregnant." The line was silent, "Your what?" Andromeda flinched, she hoped Dallas was not angry with her, "Pregnant, as in I am going to have our baby."

* * *

Dallas listened to Andy's musical voice, "Dallas, you won't believe what happened!" Dallas heard her excitement over the phone, whatever it was, it must be something good. "I'm pregnant." Dallas sat up straight in surprise, he must have heard her wrong, "Your what?" he sounded disbelieving, and the gang looked over anxiously.

Andy sounded nervous when she replied, "Pregnant, as in I am going to have our baby." He sat there for a moment, then smiled, his heart pounded fast, 'A dad, I'm gonna be a dad!' he thought. "That's great Andy! How, how long?" he stumbled slightly over his words.

Andy replied instantly, she was exited again, "I'm two months along, but you can not really tell. There is not much of a bump yet." Dallas sighed and slumped back with a loopy grin, "When did you find out." The gang really looked confused, and worried.

"I just found out some minutes ago, when I got sick." Dallas cringed in sympathy, 'I bet that was no fun ... but still. Wow." Dallas closed his eyes, "I ... can't believe it. Who knows?" Andy responded immediately, "Only Aunt Marge, she is here at the diner with me. I just told her a few minutes ago, I am actually borrowing her phone to call you."

Aunt Marge's voice came over the phone dimly, "Congratulations, just do not give the baby a stupid name like Chrysanthemum. I will not accept a baby named Chrysanthemum." Dallas laughed hard, Only Aunt Marge or Two-Bit could pull off a joke like that. The gang looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed, "I wish I could be there Andy. Just make sure to take good care of yourself because ... ya know, I can't."

Andy laughed softly over the phone, "I wish you were here too. And do not worry, I will be careful. I love you, Dallas." Dallas smiled softly, "I love you too, Andy." He hung up the cellphone and looked at the gang who were looking at him like he had grown another head.

Dallas looked at them, and realized he wanted to be a good dad for his child. Dallas got up and approached Darry. Darry looked at him carefully, and Dallas quietly said, "I want to know how to go back to school." Darry blinked disbelievingly, "You what?" Dallas frowned, "I want to go back to school." Two-Bit rested his hand on Dallas' forehead, "Are you sick Dally, you don't feel hot."

Dallas scowled, "I'm fine it's just ... " Darry interrupted, "I don't think Andy is bothered by you being a dropout, she doesn't mind that Soda is." Dallas was growing mad, "That's no it, I ... " Two-Bit spoke, "Your not trying to impress _us_ ar ... " Dallas had enough with the guessing and yelled, "ANDY'S PREGNANT!" The gang stopped and stared at him.

Pony found his words first, "A.C. is _pregnant_?" Dallas groaned, "Yes, she is." Darry frowned "You didn't use the contraceptives I got you two?" Dallas shook his head, "No, we used them, even If we did not plan to that particular night." Soda stared at him "Then how ... " Dallas put his forehead in a hand, "We didn't use anything on first night. That was not planned, just something we did on the spur of the moment. Actually, we did it three separate times that night."

Darry frowned, "I will see if I can get you back in school, but if not, We'll get you a general equivalence degree." Dallas nodded. "So," Soda said, "Your gonna be a dad, huh?" Dallas grinned, "Yup." Suddenly, he was being congratulated, and Dallas grinned along side of them. He would take care of Andy, stay out of jail, and get a job.

* * *

Andromeda sighed as she handed the phone back. She missed Dallas so much. She fingered Dallas' ring with out realizing it.

Aunt Marge looked at her, "I will buy your new phone." Andromeda started to object, but Aunt Marge raised her hand, "If I get your phone, it will be easier to keep this hidden from your parents. Trust me, you do not want them to find out. I will also make sure you get all the care you need while your pregnant."

Andromeda nodded, Aunt Marge was right. She smiled softly, "I can't believe this is happening." She closed her eyes, Dallas had sounded happy like she was. Andromeda rested her had on her stomach and thought, 'Don't worry little one, your mommy and daddy love you.'

* * *

Andromeda had left the Rollings Diner in high spirits, and she did not notice the male that stalked her, his eyes glinted jealously, "You better watch yourself, _Andy, _because actions have consequences."

* * *

**So, just a few questions. Boy or girl? Should the names fancy, unusual, normal, cute?, And should there be one, twins, triplets? Nothing higher, cause that would be crazy. Also, easy pregnancy, or hard?**

**And the guy, you will find out who he is later. Unless you can guess ... no prizes for guessing who he is or what he does, just the fun of guessing if you want to.**


	21. Wishing You Were Here

**Ok, can someone make a picture of pregnant Andy, preferably with Dallas?**

**Another question unrelated to the story, I want to make a NCIS, Person of Interest crossover. It will focus on a daughter of Gibbs that a wife had after he left, and did not tell him. John( a much younger version for my story) gets her number, saves her, they fall in love(of course, I am almost always wright about love.) She will be more outgoing, but i do not have a name yet. I wanted to get opinion about the idea first before staring.**

**I do not own outsiders, no songs again.**

* * *

Andromeda sat in the doctor's office, and fidded with Dallas' ring. She smiled, this was her fist time getting an ultrasound. Her Aunt Marge put her hand and hers and smiled. Andromeda smiled back. Aunt Marge had helped her a lot, she had gotten her the help she needed quietly. The nurse opened the door ans called, Miss Campbell?

Andromeda stood up, and walked with her Aunt Marge. They were ushered into a room to wait for the doctor. Andromeda touched the ring again, she was five and a half months along, and it was getting harder to hide her growing stomach. She rested her hand on it, and smiled Aunt Marge had taken her shopping several times, and she had gotten blouses and dresses that were either loose, or had an empire waistline. She also wore more sweaters over her clothes, another way she tried to hide her secret.

Andromeda sighed, it was January, she had wanted to spend Christmas with Dallas, but she missed it. Andromeda missed him. It had been about three months since she had last seen him, and the calls only made her miss him more. Andromeda smiled at her stomach. Did their baby look like him, did it smile and talk like him? Andromeda hoped the baby would.

The doctor walked it and started talking, as he set up the machine. It produced a three-dimensional ultra sound picture. Andromeda called Dallas, "Hello, Andy. Have you gone for the what-do-you-call-it yet?" Andromeda laughed, she knew he was playing with her, "I am getting one now. you can watch if you like." After a few minutes, Dallas' face appeared on the screen, and he grinned, "I missed you. So, how are you doing?" Andromeda smiled, "I am feeling great. I have not been sick at all, so the parents have little reason to suspect anything. Not that they would for a while. Mom and Dad, they generally are too wrapped up in their own lives to notice mine. For once, I am actually grateful of that."

They continued to chat while the doctor worked, and eventually, they were staring at the screen. It looked strange, then the baby showed up. Dallas chuckled, and Aunt Marge squealed, she was the one holding the phone. The doctor nodded, "Looks healthy, small, but she is devolving well." Andromeda gasped,"A girl, we are going to have a girl!.

Dallas whooped, and, "I bet she will be adorable." The picture shifted, and Andromeda gasped. The doctor's brows lifted, "Ah, you have twins." The screen shifted to look at the new baby. The doctor nodded again, "Also healthy, he is bigger than his sister, he will probably be tall when he comes out. Aunt Marge laughed, "Oh, this is wonderful. I will have two sweet children to spoil."

* * *

Dallas grinned at the screen, twin! He laughed out loud, he would have a son and daughter! Andy smiled at the screen that showed their children, then looked at him. "I wish you are here Dallas. Seeing and hearing you over the phone only makes me miss you more."

Dallas sighed, and smiled at her, "I miss you too Andy, The whole gang misses you. Tulsa just don't seem like home with out you." He grinned, it was unusual for him to be soft. But Andy could do that to a person. She could make them calm down, despite being angry.

The doctor continued to talk, most of it was about how the children were healthy. But he also tried to convince them that they were foolish for being together in the first place. and they were too 'young and foolish' to take care of the child, so it should be given away.

Dallas had fixed him with his iciest glare, and growled, "You don't tell us what to do with our children, got it? We're takin' care of em' and that's final." The doctor balked at that, and muttered an apology. Eventually, the phone call ended, and Dallas stared at the screen saver of Cherry and Cream, the kittens he gave her.

Dallas groaned, and went back to his home work. He had miraculously gotten back into school, and was forcing himself though twelfth grade work. He frowned as he solved the math, he had to pass. He had struggled though every other thing with C grades, but this time, Dallas wanted better grades.

Andy deserved to be with a guy who had finished high school, so he would. He would force himself through. he would put his pride away get help if he had to. Dallas would do what he needed to support her when she came back.

* * *

Andromeda had left, and the doctor opened the door to the closet to reveal a male who grinned devilishly, "Her parents will be angry when they find out." The doctor smirked, "They will be angry when they find out who the father is, the uneducated schmuck."

The male chuckled, then laughed. He stood, and left, "And now, for a little visit."

* * *

Andromeda lay on her bed, she had nothing to do. Andromeda cringed, and moved a hand towards herself, then dropped it. her breasts had become, sensitive, at times due to her being pregnant. They had also grown a bit, she thought.

Andromeda smiled and stood, when she saw her parent enter her room. They barely made time to see her. Her smile wavered, her parents were angry.

Her father glowered at her, "I can not believe it. We sent you to your Aunt's house so you can grow a spine and be confidant. And then you start hanging out with street trash, and sleeping with them! And then you get pregnant, and instead of getting rid of the street trash's whelp, you keep it!"

Andromeda flinched at the pure venom in his voice, and her mother continued, "You are a terrible daughter, getting into a bed with some uneducated hooligan with a criminal record. You should have given him up when Edward called you. Instead, you let the criminal use you as his personal toy, and get pregnant!"

Andromeda stared at them, then the male came in, it was Edward. Andromeda gasped, and he smirked. His dark brown eyes bore into her, as he ran his hand though his short brown hair. He laughed, and called back to Andromeda as left, "I will be here so I can be the perfect farther to your bratty wretches."

Andromeda dad frowned at her, "We are keeping you locked in your room. You will not go anywhere. When you give birth, you will do it here, and your mother will take the whelps and dump them in the trash."

Andromeda flinched and gave them a the icy glare, "You are terrible excuses for human beings. You sent me to my cruel Aunt Cristy, while you went on Vacation to Paris! Good parents would send their daughter to therapy! Dallas, he loves me, he and the gang took care of me, protected me. They are the reason I got better, they are the reason my nightmares have not killed me yet! And now you have the gall to waltz in an insult me and my choices! You both disgust me, you and your perfect looking lives. Your fake smiles and words, all are facades to hide your rotten hearts."

Andromeda's mom snarled, and her dad beat her. Her father locked the windows, then they left and lock the door behind them.

Andromeda gasped for breath and rubbed her aching arms and shoulders. She fingered Dallas' ring, he could help her. Andromeda flinched in pain, then called Dallas. He picked up the phone quickly, and Andromeda started talking, "I need help."

* * *

Dallas was with the gang, and they were laughing over a joke Two-Bit told, when the cellphone rang. Dallas put it on speaker, and Andy's anxious voice came over the phone, "I need help. My parents found out about the baby from my ex. Edward told them, and my dad beat me a bit after him and my mom yelled at me. Then father locked me in my room and said he would not let me leave until our babies come. Then my mom will take them, and leave them to die in a trash can."

Dallas growled, "Were going to get you out Andy, Don't worry, we'll go over, and tell your local police what they said, what their going to do. We take them down in a way they can't escape." Andromeda sighed, "I am glad you are coming. I missed you."

Dallas smiled grimly as he and the others piled int Darry and Merril's cars, "You won't have to miss us for long, we're on our way now."

* * *

**And it is time for the cavalry to come. Don't worry, Andy is not hurt too badly.**


	22. Plans and Rescue

**Time for the rescue.**

**No songs, and I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Dallas stood outside the police station, with his arms crossed, as he leaned against the wall. They had not believed him at first, Dallas did have a criminal record after all. But, then Aunt Marge had come in and said the same thing. Due to the fact the she was a morally upright person of society, they believed her. A police man stepped out, and Dallas stopped leaning on the wall. the rest of the gang stood up, or stopped leaning on the wall as well.

The police man looked at them and spoke, "We will be going to the house in a few minutes, and we would like Mr. Winston to come along for when Miss Campbell needs his support." Dallas almost grinned, this was definitely the most uptight cop he had ever met. If the situation had been different, Dallas would have enjoyed pushing him around.

But for now, Dallas had to play nice. He nodded at the cop, and said, "Yes sir." the officer nodded, and called over his shoulder, "Don't worry Mr Winston, we will get her back, I am sure of it." Dallas smiled grimly, yes, they would get her, and she would be safe.

* * *

Andromeda sighed, It had been a while since she had eaten, yesterday morning in fact, and her stomach was complaining. Andromeda sighed, her phone had been taken away from her. Andromeda brushed her fingers against Dallas' ring, she had hidden _that _from them_._ She stared at the wall, her arms hurt from where she had been hit last. Andromeda moaned slightly, she felt useless, very useless. Right now she had to rely solely on the good will of strangers and the gang to get her out. For the moment, she felt like a certified damsel in distress.

Andromeda looked in the mirror, and rubbed her protruding stomach. she smiled at it, and thought about Dallas, he would see her soon. She smiled and rubbed her belly, their children were growing well.

Suddenly, Andromeda heard sirens out and heard a commotion. She stared at the door, and then it was opened to reveal a police officer. He looked at her, "Miss Andromeda Campbell?" Andromeda smiled, "Yes, that is me." The man smiled, and stepped out-of-the-way, "You are free to go." Andromeda smiled, and left the house, she saw her parents being arrested, and did not feel sorry for them. They did not deserve her forgiveness. She felt a little sad at this, a girl should feel sorry for her parents, but she could not.

Andromeda looked around then smiled when she saw Dallas, she cried aloud in relief, and ran to him. Dallas grinned at her, and hugged her tightly. He looked at her, and spoke, "I said I would get help, and here I am." Andromeda laughed, and kissed him. After a minute, he pulled back to look at her stomach. He presses his hand gently to it, and said, "So they are really in here." Andromeda nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, and gasped.

She felt little feet hit her stomach, and smiled at Dallas' surprised expression. He grinned at her, and rubbed her stomach, "I went back to school. I'm gonna get my high school diploma."

Andromeda laughed in surprise, and hugged him. Darry cleared his throat and turned to one of the older officers, "I want to apply for guardianship of Andromeda, and a friend, Johnny Cade." Andromeda looked at him in surprise, "I would love that!" She hugged him, and Johnny spoke softly, "That would be great." The officer nodded, and they went off to talk. A younger officer cleared his throat, and asked her for her testimony.

Andromeda sat in the police station, and told them everything about what happened recently, visiting her aunt in Tulsa, meeting Dallas and the gang, being attacked by the socs, getting pregnant with Dallas' children, being forced 'home', and her ex telling her parents who locked her away, and threatened her children. But she did not mention her sister, or the attack on the train, she was not ready yet.

* * *

Dallas stayed with Andy while she told her story, now that he was there, he wanted to stay with her. He wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. It had been three and a half months since Dallas had last seen Andy, and he could not seem to get enough of her.

Once they were finished, Dallas helped Andy stand. Now that she was pregnant, he found that doing things like that had gotten harder for Andy. She smiled at him, and he said, "I'm glad I didn't have to wait two years to see you." Andy smiled at him, "I am as well." Darry walked up, "we will have to appear at court in a few weeks to decide if I'm a suitable guardian.

Soda grinned, "I hope that works, I always wanted a sister." Andy laughed, "And I always wanted brothers." Dallas opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by a scream of rage. He turned to see Edward standing there with a livid look on his face.

"He glared at Andy's parents, "You said she would be mine, that he would be out of my way!" He looked at Andy with malice, "You will regret this, you will wish you had chosen me.' Edward turned, and walked away seething.

Dallas unconsciously wrapped his arm around Andy. He doubted that Edward could hurt her, he was not strong enough to get passed all of them. He grinned at Andy, "Can you believe that guy? He thought he could threaten us, who does he think he is?" Andy smiled at him, and shook her head.

* * *

Andromeda smiled as they pulled into the driveway of the Curtis house. She had the ring showing outside of her shirt, she wanted people to see in on her now.

She was home, finally. She laughed, and hugged Dallas. He grinned and hugged her back before he kissed her and whispered, "Welcome home Andy, we missed you." She smiled back, I missed you too." She felt tiny feet in her, and pressed Dallas' hand on her waist as she said, "Our children have missed you too."

* * *

Edward snarled, and threw a vase at the wall. he growled, and swallowed a gulp of alcohol. He sneered at the picture of Andromeda and him. She looked the way she should in that picture: scared, innocent, and loving.

He turned to the man in the doorway, "I can lead you to her. I can show you were she lives with that hooligan. Just let help you, I would like nothing else." The mans eyes flashed, and he howled with laughter.

Edward grinned, "She screwed us both over, she should not have. You get your revenge, and she will learn something. she will learn that you do not mess with me you do not mess with me ever." Edward drank another gulp of alcohol and smiled devilishly. It was just two angry men getting revenge on an idiotic girl, he thought to himself.

* * *

**I am still seeking feedback on my NCIS Person of Interest crossover. **

**Next, I am thinking of doing a Q & A chapter where you the readers can send in questions about why I did what I did. It can be from the setting to just about everything. Just do not ask too much about what I plan to do. I might be able to give you some clues, but not many.**

**Also, anyone want me to do a chapter about Dallas' arrest when he was ten? I am a little nervous about that, but if you want it, I will try to make it work. Maybe we can get into Seffy's head too, see what she felt when it all happened.**

**Last, I plan on fixing up previous chapters because I made mistakes, and, please review. I really like reviews.**


	23. Memories of the Father and Son

**I do not own the outsiders, and there are no songs.**

* * *

Dallas tapped in his fingers against the wooden headboard of Andy's bed. He frowned, the bed was really too soft. They sunk into it uncomfortably, and it was hard for them to move. He shifted slightly, and frowned, the sheets were to stiff as well. It was impossible for Dallas to get comfortable like this. Andy opened her eyes to look at him, "What is wrong Dallas, I know there is something bothering you."

Dallas grinned at her, and pulled her closer. Andy could always tell if something was bothering him. Dallas looked at her, and hesitated, then spoke, "It's about my past. How I got sent to jail for the first time. It's been bothering me recently, and I can't forget it.

Andy looked at him calmly, and then rolled over so that she laid on top of him, with her chin rested on Dallas' bare chest. She stroked Dallas' cheek gently, and said, "Do you want to tell me about it, I might be able to help you with it." Dallas looked at her violet eyes, they almost seemed to glow in the darkness. He sighed and started to talk, "It was when I was ten ...

* * *

Dallas watched his father, he was drinking that strange brown liquid again. He didn't like it when his father drank it. He always smelled funny, and was meaner then when he didn't drink it. Dallas swallowed, and peeked at him from the door way of the living room.

His father turned to him and snarled, "What is it now." Dallas shivered he hated when his father talked to him like that. He stared at his fathers eyes and spoke in a small voice, "I'm hungry daddy. When can I eat dinner?" His father sneered, "Is that it? You want to stuff your mouth, you selfish **brat**? Well, no dice, **brat**." Dallas shivered, he didn't get why his father talked like that.

Dallas stomach curled, "But I'm hungry daddy, I'd do anything to eat." His father looked at him carefully, "Would ya steal to eat?" Dallas gulped, he knew stealing was wrong, but he was hungry ... Dallas nodded. What other choice did he have?

His father smiled, and got up, "Then son, we're gonna go steal something. Now you better not complain or I'm gonna beat ya, you hear?" Dallas nodded, he hated being beaten, it hurt real bad. His father nodded, "Good, we're going in a few hours, and there is no going back."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the store, and Dallas swallowed, He had no choice, he had to steal. It was that or he would go hungry. Dallas tried to frown, It was easier to go and steal things if he was angry, he had found. He thought of how his father had drowned Kitty, his puppy that he had found in an alleyway. Dallas felt a flicker of anger, he liked Kitty, Kitty was a good dog.

Dallas and his father got out of their damaged car. Dallas looked at the loud, rusted vehicle, it was a dangerous thing, much like his dad. His father glared at him, and Dallas tried to glare back, he was ten years old now, he was not a little boy anymore. His father snorted, "Is that the best ya got? You look constipated, idiot." Dallas tried to frown again, but his father smacked him and grumbled again, "Idiot."

Dallas looked down, and felt a flash of anger. He did not like his father, he was always cruel to Dallas. His father gestured him forward, and they entered the store. Dallas walked casually up and down the isles, and carefully slipped things into the backpack that hung on one shoulder.

A lot of things slipped into the bag, snickers bars, Kit-Kats, Tick-tac containers, York patties, and chocolate bars slipped in first. After was bags of cookies and brownies. He also got sandwiches, and other food to put in the back pack. Dallas was careful though, and made sure that no one could see him grabbing thins. He had begun to be good at being a thief. Dallas was slightly proud of that, his father approved of his new-found ability.

Dallas looked down the aisle, and saw the stand of cigarettes. He had never smoked before, but he new people who did. Grown ups and kids alike, smoked in his area. Dallas studied the packs, smoking looked fun. Dallas carefully walked over to the case, and manged to sneak a pack into his sock. He wound smoke a cigarette latter, he decided.

His father nodded slightly, and they headed for the exit. Dallas was about to leave the store, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the store manager there, and wondered what he was doing. The man opened his backpack and grunted when he saw what was inside of it. He turned to Dallas' father and said, "Thank you sir, we were wondering who was taking our merchandise. Please, take this coupon as a sign of thanks." Dallas' father grunted and smiled as he took the coupon and left.

Dallas felt betrayed, as he watched as his father left in his beat up car. He tried to speak, but the words got stuck, and they wouldn't come out of his mouth. The police came, and they took Dallas to jail. In a few minutes, he was in a holding cell with other criminals. There were both boys and men in the with him.

An ugly man glared at him hard, "Stupid kid, you'd think you could get away with it being a kid an' all, but ya got caught. Idiot." Dallas glared back, "My dad gave me to em' it's his fault." The ugly man snorted, "Yeah, right. Listen kid, that's how life works. You can't trust nobody. Consider em' all your enemies, cause someday they will be."

Dallas listened to him that day, and while he was in prison her grew angry, really angry. But it wasn't over being yelled at, that happened all the time here. It was about the world letting this happen to him, his father turning him in, everyone being harsh and cruel to him. His anger went from being a flicker that was always brief, to an icy layer that filled his veins, and coated his heart. Dallas hated the world, and it hated him in return. He could love no one now.

When Dallas was let out, he did not go back to his father. He left the prison, and stayed on the streets permanently. It was easier that way, the gang fights, stealing, attacking people. He had no one to hold him back, no one to turn him in, no one he hated and loved at the same time. Dallas liked being alone with no one there by his side. He liked the way his icy anger filled him so no love could get in ...

* * *

Dallas blinked and looked at Andy's face. Things had changed for him since then. He had found the gang at first, and then Andy came. Sweet, beautiful, and absolutely innocent Andy. She was a bright ray of sunshine in his dark and depressing life. Andy had changed things, she had brought her love with her to Tulsa. That warm love had stated to melt the ice in his heart, and warm him to kindness.

Dallas smiled, and brushed his fingers against her face, he doubted he could get along with out her. The ice she had melted from his heart when she came would consume him if her light was extinguished. Dallas' fingers brushed against her pregnant belly and he frowned slightly, what if ...

Andy smiled tenderly, and stroked his cheek. She whispered softly, "Do not worry, you will not be like your father to our children. I know you will not, you are not like him." Dallas shook his head, "How would ya know that, Andy? You haven't met him, and I have. I might be just like him for all we know!" He felt worried, he did not want to treat his daughter, or son like his father had treated him.

Andy shook her head, "No I know you will not. You have always been careful with me, especially now that I am pregnant. If you treat me like this, it is hard for me to believe that you would treat our children any differently. Trust me, You will be a wonderful father to our children."

Dallas grinned at her and nodded. Andy must be right. He leaned forward and kissed her, as he stroked her bare behind. Andy was right, he would not be like his father, he would not allow himself to be.

Andy smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss his lips. Dallas grinned, he was glad that she was back with him, he enjoyed just laying naked with her, even if nothing technically happened.

* * *

**Well, I think I did pretty good with Dallas' past. Please tell me what you think about it, I want to know if you like my version. I always thought his father had to be somewhat abusive considering what the book said about him.**


	24. Welcoming in the New

**I apologize if anything in this chapter goes against how things would go in life, I have never been in the situations that Andy goes through.**

**Sorry I used Rues lullaby again, I could not think of a more appropriate song, but I would love another suggestion. I do not own the Outsiders or the song I used.**

* * *

Andromeda laughed as she ran away from the court-house. Darry had gotten the rights to be the guardian of her and Johnny both. Everyone was in good spirits, and were going the Curtis house to celebrate. Andromeda smiled, it was not just the Curtis house anymore, it was her home. She looked down at the certificate in her hand, it read Andromeda Curtis. Both she and Johnny had taken their new families surname in place of their old ones.

Andromeda held Dallas' hand, and pressed the other to her large belly. It was April, and she was eight months along. Andromeda smiled, she felt that she could not wait to see her children, but she knew she had to. Dallas grinned at her, they both wanted to meet their children.

She arrived at her new home and smiled as she entered. Two-Bit whooped, and everyone laughed. Two-Bit knelt, and grinned at Andromeda as he spoke to her pregnant belly, "Hello you two! How are you doin'! This is your favorite uncle Two-Bit talking, and I wanna say hi!" Dallas groaned, "More like _crazy_ uncle Two-Bit."

Andromeda laughed, "I am just glad to be home with my family." Johnny grinned, and squeezed her hand, "I'm glad that I can really call you my sister, A.C." Andromeda laughed, and squeezed his hand back. Darry grinned, "Well, little sister, this place may not be fancy, but it's home." Andromeda smiled, "I do not care. My ... former Aunt and parents house seemed too ... perfect. They would look good on cards or in paintings and photographs, but I just never felt like I could live in them."

Soda grinned, "Welcome home big sis." He and Pony hugged her, and she hugged them back." Her stomach growled, and they laughed. It seemed that the effects of her pregnancy on her were hilarious to eveyone. They started to enter the kitchen, and Andromeda felt a pain in her abdomen, but shook it off.

The sat, at the table, and ate as they talked and laughed. Andromeda felt the strange pain a few more times, but she ignored it. She was laughing at a joke Two-Bit told, when she felt the pain again, and gasped as she realized what was happening.

Andromeda felt Dallas' hand on her shoulder as he asked, "Andy, what is it? What happened?" Andromeda looked at him and smiled grimly, "I think the babies are coming ... **now**." Dallas looked shocked, and he helped her to Buck's car as Steve called the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, everything seemed to be happening at once. Andromeda was vaguely aware of being brought to the room, and Dallas was not their with her. She looked around in Panic as she said, "Where is he? Where is Dallas? I need him, _I need my Dallas_."

* * *

Dallas held Andy's had on the way to the hospital. She looked nervous, and he felt scared. This bothered him, Dallas did not like feeling scared about anything. He tried to smile at Andy, and say soothing things, but his voice shook.

When they got to the hospital, he was separated from her, and he yelled at the doctor, "Hey, let me go with her! She might want me with, ever thought about that?" The doctor shook his head, and said something about Dallas being in the way, and he had opened his mouth to object when I nurse appeared and said, "Sir, I think he should be let it, she started to panic when she noticed he wasn't there."

The doctor clenched his teeth, and nodded, as he led Dallas to Andy. Dallas grinned weakly at the gang, and followed the doctor. He glared at his back, and mouthed a curse word silently, before he entered the room.

Once in, he immediately noticed Andy's anxious face, and moved to stand next to her and murmur soothing things into her ear. One of the nurses smiled, and whispered something to his colleague, and then got a chair for Dallas to sit in.

Everything seemed to take no time, and it seemed soon, Andy was being to push hard. She moaned as she did, and squeezed Dallas' hand. Moments later, he heard the wail of a baby. Andy breathed hard and looked tired. One of the nurses told her the other was coming, and Andy looked terrified. Dallas leaned over, and stroked her hair, as she whispered soothing things. A few minutes later, the other baby was born.

* * *

Andromeda breathed hard, she did not realize that it would be **that** hard to give birth. Two of the nurses came over with her children, and her pain seemed to lessen as she cay her crying children. She held out her arms a bit, and they were placed in her arms.

She looked at their faces and smiled. Their faces were sweet, and innocent. They both had her large eyes. The girl opened her to look at her and Dallas, who had leaned in to see his children better. The girl looked like her father, a lot. But she had Andromeda's violet eyes. The boy, however, looked like her. When he opened his eyes, it was her violet eyes that looked back.

The girl looked at Dallas and cooed as she blinked and twitched her fingers slightly. Andromeda smiled at Dallas and said softly, "She wants you to hold her."

* * *

Dallas swallowed, and nodded, he had never held a baby before, and he was nervous. The girl was placed into his arms, and she wriggled slightly and cooed. Dallas grinned, she looked so innocent and sweet. He held her close and stroked her fluffy strawberry and whispered, "Amber, we should call her Amber."

Andromeda smiled, and The infant girl squeaked slightly. Andromeda nodded, and looked at the boy with paler strawberry hair, "How about Austin for him?" Dallas nodded, "that sounds great Andy."

The gang slipped in quietly, and stood a little ways away. Dallas jerked his head motion them over, and grinned. The gang cautiously made their way over, and Dallas said, "Come and meet Our children, Austin and Amber."

Two-Bit leaned in boldly and whispered, "Glory, they're tiny! Hi there, I'm you funny uncle Two-Bit, and I just wanna say hi." Johnny slipped closer, and pressed his finger against Amber's palm, and she instinctively grabbed it for a second.

* * *

Andromeda smiled as the gang started to get used to seeing the new additions to the gang for the first time. The Austin blinked, and Amber looked around as she tried to see everything at once.

Andromeda felt a song rise inside of her, and she sang softly despite her exhaustion.

**_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
_**

**_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, And when you awake, the sun will rise._**

**_Here it's safe, here it's warm ,Here the daisies guard you from harm  
_**

**_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._**

**_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_**

**_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
_**

**_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._**

**_Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
_**

**_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true ,Here is the place where I love you._**

She watched as her children fell asleep, and sighed tiredly. It had been hard giving birth, but she was glad that she did. Seffy would have loved her niece and nephew if she knew them. Andromeda looked at Dallas, he looked proudly at his children like a father. The rest of the gang was happy too, they were smiling happily at the newborn children. Andromeda smiled as she fell asleep, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

* * *

Edward roared when he found out the news. Andromeda was officially part of foul Curtis clan with her new 'brother' whats-his-name. He snarled, she had been allowed to keep her bank accounts even after she had changed her name. Then, after the rotten business was over, she had given birth to her twins. Edward gulped a shot of liquor, not one of the retched whelps had died in the two days that had passed since.

The man patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, she won't want them long. The brats will start to annoy her. The boy will lose whatever hold he has over her, and she will want you back desperately." The man chuckled, "And if not, well, we will find out what will happen soon enough, won't we?"

Edward grinned viciously, yes. One way or another, Andromeda would come back. Whether she wanted to or not, she would end up next to him. He swallowed more liquor, soon they would find her, and she would be with him forever.

* * *

**Did I pick good names? Personally, I liked them a lot.**

**Next chapter is how Seffy saw the accident that happened when she was little. I am still figuring out that one so it may be a day or two. **

**After that, is the Q & A, so please send in questions. They can be about why I chose names and plots, what is my reasons for this or that. They can be about almost everything. Try not to ask about what will happen in the future, because I can only say a little about it. So ask anything, and please ask because I really want to answer your questions.  
**

**Last, please review the chapter about Seffy. Your responses will help me decide between a few options I have, because the future for the story is not set in stone quiet yet ... **


	25. Memories from a Different View

**Well I think I was flamed for the first time. And let me just say, _That hurt. _I just want to remind people, please be nice when making a review, I do have feeling like other people, and harsh words do hurt. Oh, and to the person who wrote that review, you. made. me. mad.**

**I do not own the outsiders. and no songs, but I would like suggestions if you have any.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed, as she cuddled into Dallas' side. She was glad that he loved her, that would stay by her side. She smiled softly, and closed her eyes. Andromeda slowly drifted off to sleep, and found herself in a cold, dark room.

She shivered softly, and looked at her refection in the dirty windows. Her sunken eyes stared grimly at herself from a filthy, emaciated body. She reached over with a shaking hand to touch the glass. Her refection did the same, and she looked at the bruised and filthy arm that was attached to her body. She brought up her had to her hair and felt all the tangles and the twigs that were caught in her short hair.

She moaned, then flinched at the sound her voice, it was rough, and that moaned hurt her parched throat. She sighed, and stood slowly. She staggered as she did, and only managed to take a few steps before she felt something tugging her ankle. Her shoulders slumped, she forgot about the shackle that was around her ankle.

She sat down, and curled herself into a ball to block out the cold, and closed her eyes as she remembered.

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. She was with her sister and the nanny on the train platform. She swallowed quietly, she did not want anyone to know she was nervous, she had to be brave for Andy. She looked at Andy, who stared at the crowd with wide, anxious eyes as she held the nanny's hand and whispered, "It is so loud Elsie, Why is it so loud?" The nurse just pursed her lips and sighed, "It's a train, child, _of course_ its loud."

But Andy did not calm down, "But I do not want to go somewhere loud, can they be a little quieter, Elsie?" Persephone smiled at Andy, she had to show her that she did not have to be scared, "It will be fine Andy, they will get quieter when we get on the train."

Andy looked at her, and smiled, as she brushed her fingers over the gold half heart necklaces that Aunt Marge had bought them. Andromeda looked down at herself. She had on a peach and white patterned blouse on. It matched perfectly with her frilly white skirt, and lacy white shawl. She stared at her shoes in satisfaction, they were shiny white boots that she always wore.

Persephone shook her head slightly, her parents always made them wear fancy clothes. Persephone found this silly, why did it mater what she wore?

Then there was a low rumbling, and the ground started to shake. Persephone tried not to flinch, as she say Andy shiver and cry, "Elsie, Elsie, the monster from under my bed got free, and is here in the train station with us!"

Persephone giggled, her sister always said funny things like that, "There's no such thing as monsters Andy, it is probably just Daddy. He always growls like that when he hasn't gotten his coffee." Persephone was sure that was the problem, her dad did sound like that when he was grumpy.

Then the train came, and Andy covered her ears to block out the sound, as Persephone shuddered. The Nanny sighed, "Finally," She grabbed both girls shoulders and dragged them forward. Persephone struggled at bit at the rough handling, as Andy whimpered and struggled, "I do not want to, I do not want to go." Persephone frowned, the nurse was really mean to drag them onto the train like that.

Andy shook uncontrollably as she looked at Persephone in terror, and held out her shaking hand, "Please Seffy, please hold my hand." Seffy gave her a comforting smile, "Of course I will. Anything for my most favorite sister." Andy giggled at her words, "But I am your only sister."

Persephone smiled wider and held her sister's hand, "Then that makes it, what do you call it, real _official _then." Andy smiled at her, and squeezed her hand back. Persephone looked at Andy, she was still nervous so Persephone got an idea, "Sing it again Andy, the lullaby." Singing always helped Andy calm down, but Andy shook her head, she was scared. Persephone pretended to pout, and made her voice sound encouraging, "Come on Andy you can do it." Andy shook her head again, and said, "I'm too scared Seffy."

A man walked into the compartment they were in, and Persephone studied him interestedly, He had long sandy blond hair, and a short beard. His face was wide, and tan. His eyes were green. Persephone ignored his clothes, like always, that did not mater to her. Persephone liked him, he was handsome, even as a little girl, she knew that. Then she saw the wolf-like expression, and the long, sharp knife in his hand.

The man walked over to the Nanny and stabbed her with the knife. The nanny whimpered, and fell. Persephone stared at him in fear, as he turned to Andy, and cut her face. Andy shrieked in fear, and ran out of the room. For one, Persephone was glad that her sister was nervous, her fear would bring her away from the danger.

The man grinned at Persephone and she glared back to hide the fear that had rooted her to the floor. The man cackled, "She abandoned you to your fate. What a weakling." Persephone rolled her eyes, "She did not abandon me, she ran for safety like I would want her to. like I would tell her to" The man sneered, "Well, I guess you get to be hurt too then."

He jumped forward, and cut her face. Persephone cried out as she felt the blade slice from her left eyebrow, to the middle of her right cheek. He grinned, and cut her from her chin to collar-bone. He moved the knife again, and sliced her across the Hello Kitty's face, and gave it a bleeding mouth. She whimpered, and lay down, as he left the room.

She heard the other passengers scream in fear and pain. Persephone listened for her sister's voice, but, she never heard it. Eventually, the screaming stopped, and she heard the man yelling at someone, but she could not hear who. Then, there was silence. After a bit, Persephone heard footsteps, and saw her sister.

Andy's white and peach clothes were stained by her blood, and she was pale and scared. Andy walked over and whispered, "Seffy, come on we have to go." Andy tugged her hand gently. Persephone shook her head, Andy had a chance to escape, but Persephone was sure they both could not get away, "Go Andy, You have to leave me." Andy sobbed softly, "But I do not want to." Persephone smiled, she loved her sister, "You did not want to get on the train, but you are here. Trust me Andy, you are braver than you think. Go, you have to go." Andy sniffled, "Promise me you will make it Seffy, Promise me you will come home someday." Persephone forced herself to smile as she spoke, "I promise, So go."Andy smiled, then leaned over to kiss Persephone's cheek before she whispered, "I'll see you soon Seffy." She turned, and ran from the train.

Persephone felt a tear slip down her cheek, she was not sure if she would live. The man walked in and sneered at her, "You let her get away, you little annoying brat. I will make you pay for that." He grabbed Persephone, and threw her over his shoulder and brought her with him. Persephone smiled weakly, her sister was safe, she hoped. Then her eyes closed again.

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked as the bleak room appeared again. She had lost her sister in the end. She had lost so much that horrible day. She felt tears run down her face, and she sobbed at her ill fortune.

* * *

Dallas shifted in his sleep, and heard Andy gasp. Dallas blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at her. He frowned when he saw the confused look on Andy's face. Dallas wrapped his arm around he waist and asked, "What is it Andy?" She shook her head, "I ... had a strange dream." She explain her dream to Dallas, and he frowned. His arms tightened around her, "Don't worry Andy, your safe here remember?"

Andy nodded, "I know that, the dream was just extremely vivid. I did not mean to wake you up with it." Dallas nodded, and started to go back to sleep when he heard Amber cry. Andy started to get up, but Dallas put a hand on her shoulder and murmured, Just stay here, I'll' get one of those bottles you filled earlier, and feed her. You need to get more sleep."

Andy laughed, and Dallas warmed a bottle of milk quickly, and then picked up his crying daughter. Amber's crying slowed when she saw him, and she accepted the bottle eagerly. She drank the milk contentedly, and watched Dallas over the top of the bottle. Dallas smiled at Amber, his sweet daughter seemed to want to be around him a lot. Eventually, Amber finished the bottle, and Dallas burped her when she was done.

Dallas started to put Amber down in the crib with her brother, but stopped when she started to whimper. He sighed, and brought her back to bed with him. Andy smiled, and stroked the child's strawberry red hair as she whispered, "Amber really loves her daddy." Dallas chucked as he kissed the top of his daughters head, "And he loves her back."

* * *

**OK, please review, I have a good idea of what to do with the plot, but I am still working out the finer parts of what comes next. I might bring Seffy into the story again in some way if you like but if not, well, a lot of things could happen.**

**Also please send in questions for the Q & A. If I do not get enough questions, I will send my answers to the people who asked the questions anyway.**


	26. They were Taken part 1

**First, You probably noticed that I changed my story picture. The picture was draw by a friend of mine, and it is what they thought Andy looked like. Personally, I like it.  
**

**I also came up with an idea of how I might be able use other people's art. Those who want to can post it on Devian Art, and send me a their username, so I can find the picture, and use it. It is a rather round about way, but it is the only thing I could come up with, sorry.**

**No Q& A, sorry, I never got any questions so I skipped it altogether. But L will still answer any questions you ask me with a private message.  
**

**I do not own the outsiders, and there are no songs.**

* * *

Marcus Finnegan growled to himself as he stalked the darkened streets of his turf. He despised that traitorous female soc that had gotten him locked in jail. His parents had finally bailed him out though, they were foolish enough to believe that he was innocent.

He was sulking by himself, when he heard two male voices whispering. " ... but how will we convince her to fall into our trap, she isn't stupid, you know that." Marcus was curious the boy was agitated. The other male, a grown man, answered calmly, "Easy Edward, we will think of something. The girl will fall for some sort of a trap soon." Marcus started to smile to himself, when a hand grabbed him roughly.

The boy hissed quietly at him, "You are a spy for Andromeda, are you?" Marcus shuddered, "I don't know what ... wait, do you mean that wretch Andromeda Campbell? There is no way in hell that I would help her! I want that bratty broad to pay for having me locked up for so long!" The man leaned forward and smiled coolly, "In that case, we'd love your help, for we have a common enemy."

Marcus grinned, "We steal something from her, that will get her attention real quick." The boy grinned back, "That necklace with the fancy ring that street trash gave her. She never stopped touching it, ever." Marcus nodded, "I'm good at sneaking around and stealing stuff. Then we can lure her to Aunt's house, and we will ambush her while she is alone."

The man chuckled madly, "We can write a letter pretending to be sympathetic neighbors, and when she comes alone, we will grab her, and make her pay for all she's done. Maybe she will bring one those brats along with her, and we could kill it too." The man's eyes gleamed with a murderous hunger.

Marcus jerked back, and whined, "You mean that greaser trash whats-his-name got her to loosen up first? I wanted to do her up first!" The boy snarled in agreement, and the man patted then both in a twisted consolation, "There there, you will both have her soon enough Then you can use her in whatever painful way you wish for your pleasure. Lets just get the plan in action already. Oh, and I am Carson Wilick, and this is Edward Maison. Now who are you my fine criminal compatriot?" Marcus grinned, "Marcus Finnegan."

* * *

Marcus slipped into the house quietly, he had made sure that their dinner that night had been spiked with sedatives that would keep them sleeping soundly that night in case something went wrong with the plan.

Marcus slipped through the greaser house silently, and found Andromeda. He sneered when he saw her cuddled up with the greaser trash. His nose wrinkled when he saw the greaser. He could stand the beat down he had been given, but he had been humiliated when everyone found out her had ... peed ... himself, and he was called diaper boy at the prison.

He wanted to hurt the greaser now, but that would give him away. No, he would hurt him by taking, and using his traitor girlfriend. he grinned to himself, as he sneaked the necklace of her bare body, and admired the view. He reached forward to gently touch one breast, and grinned at the though of her being his and Edward's toy.

Marcus slipped out, and gave the necklace to Carson, in exchange for the faked paper. He slipped back into the room, and slid the note under her pillow, and into her hand. Marcus looked at her carefully, she was out cold, maybe he could ... he smirked and carefully rolled her away and parted her legs to push three fingers into her.

Then he unzipped his pants, and grinned at the hardened thing. Marcus roughly slipped inside her, and grinned at his blatant mistreatment of the unconscious girl. He used her silently to his immense pleasure, till her released his hot liquids into her. He pulled out, and used a handkerchief to wipe away the evidence.

Marcus kissed her and walked out, then grinned at the two people he was now partnered with. He grinned, and brought Edward into her room before he mouthed 'do it' to the boy. Edward grinned, and used her as Marcus watched contentedly, then wiped away what he left behind.

Carson snorted at the boys antics, and Marcus grinned happily to himself, the girl would never see it coming.

* * *

Andromeda woke up that morning, and felt some thing was wrong. She felt like she had been violated in her sleep, and felt strangely sore. Bbut Dallas would never do that to her ever. She reached up to absent-mindedly touch Dallas' ring, but could not find it. She started to panic, when she felt the paper in her hand, and read it.

_I am sorry to tell you that your Aunt hired a thief to steal your necklace._

_She has it at her house, so I would suggest you get it quickly before anyone notices._

_~ A Neighbor _

Andromeda moaned, how could she tell Dallas the ring was lost? It was an important thing to Dallas, and he had given it to her. Andromeda had to get it back, and fast! Andromeda started to leave, then shook her head. She stopped for a minute, and wrote Dallas a note so he would not worry, then bundled up her children and put then in the stroller.

Andromeda smiled, she could use this as an fine opportunity to take her children out for a stroll. She walked fast, and greeted the people she passed. She wanted to appear normal, but she could not stand to walk at a leisurely pace.

She reached the forbidding house, and entered it. She felt uneasy, like there was something wrong there. Andromeda walked into the house cautiously, she headed straight for her room, and found the necklace. Andromeda had just put it back on, when the bedroom door swung shut and. Andromeda spun around to see her three least favorite people standing before it, Carson, Marcus, and Edward.

Andromeda felt scared, but wheeled her children away from them calmly. She could not escape them, but maybe she could take them far away from her dear Amber and Austin. Once she had safely moved the children in the bathroom, Andromeda made a mad dash for the window. Dallas had taught her how he had slipped insider her room, and she had almost gotten outside, when Carson covered her mouth, and dragged her back in the room.

She saw her son being snatched, and somehow slipped away to lock her daughter in the bathroom. She scolded herself for not doing this earlier, Dallas had the key to it for when they wanted to have some ... fun in private. Andromeda was dragged outside roughly, and she heard Dallas shout. Then Andromeda blacked out when a strange smelling cloth was pressed against her mouth and nose.

* * *

Dallas woke up and felt for Andy's slender form. He frowned, and looked over. The bed was sadly empty, except for a note that he read.

_Dallas, I took Amber and Austin out for a walk, _

_and I will __pick up something I forgot at my cruel former Aunt's house._

_with love~ Andromeda_

Dallas frowned, there was something that bothered him. He walked out of the room, and stared at the note. That was when he heard Darry say, "That soc that tried to rape Andy was let go last night, his parents paid bail." Dallas frowned, and said, "Somethings wrong, I feel like something wrong is gonna happen."

He handed the note to Darry, who frowned, and headed to the door. The gang followed Dallas and Darry as they ran to the Aunt's house. They quickly saw that Andy was being dragged outside as she fought for her freedom. Dallas yelled aloud, and Andy passed out as a cloth was pressed to her face.

* * *

Darry yelled to Dally, "Go look for your children, we'll get A.C!" Dallas nodded, and ran into the house, as the gang raced after the man who had draped A.C. over his shoulder as he ran away. Darry frowned darkly, how dare that man kidnap his kid sister? He raced after the man, but a car drove up, and the man got in, and was taken away. Darry could barely hear the sound of a baby boy crying inside of it.

They had grabbed sweet little Austin too. Darry skidded to a halt and roared in rage. Two-Bit and Steve and Soda swore violently, and Johnny cursed under his breath as Pony punched a nearby wall. Darry gasped for breath, and clutched the stitch in his side, then groaned and walked back to the Aunt's house.

'They had failed', Darry thought bitterly, 'He had lost his only kid sister, and her infant son.' Darry only wished Dallas was doing better.

* * *

Dallas raced into Andy's former home, as his blood roared in his ears. Darry was going after Andy, she would be fine. He told himself this, and he ran into Andy's former bedroom in time to see the redheaded soc break down the bathroom door. Dallas heard his Amber crying, and knocked him over. Both boys fought hard, but Dallas fought harder. He could not lose his sweet daughter, he would not allow it.

Then, the soc pulled out a knife and dragged it across his face. Dallas howled as white-hot pain seared across his cheekbone. The soc took advantage of his distraction to push Dallas away. Dallas shook his head, and looked up to see the soc approach his sweet daughter with the knife in hand. The soc grinned violently and hissed, "Say bye-bye to the world sweetie." Amber cried, and Dallas roared in rage as he rushed for the soc.

It seemed to be only a moment before Dallas was in the room. He flicked out his switch blade, and buried in it the red-heads heart. The soc whimpered in shock, and dropped his knife to the ground. Dallas leaned forward to snarl into his ear, "That was for Andy, you hear you _." Dallas twisted the blade to draw out cries of pain and continues, "And that was for what you tried to do to my daughter you sick _." The soc stumbled away, and fell down dead.

Dallas whipped the knife blade on the soc's shirt, and put it back in his pocket. He picked up his crying daughter and rocked her back and forth as he murmured to her, "It's OK Amber, it's OK. Daddy's hear now honey, your safe now. Your safe now. Daddy won't let the mean ugly soc scare you no more." He continued to whisper soothing things, as he nuzzled her soft hair. He walked outside, and whispered softly to his sweet daughter.

He looked up to see the gang walk over, shouldered slumped, breathing hard, and feet dragging. Andy was not with them, nor was his son Austin. Dallas felt his blood run cold, his girlfriend and son were kidnapped. He wanted to be angry at the gang, but their crushed expressions wouldn't let him do that.

Dallas looked at his daughter, and whispered, "Were gonna find your mommy honey. We'll find her and hurt the people who took her." Darry put his hand on Dallas' shoulder as he continued, "Were gonna get her back, then they're gonna pay with their lives."

Amber whimpered, and snuggled into her father. Dallas held her close, and wondered to himself, 'How do I take care of her by myself? I've never taken care of her on my own. Glory, I need Andy, she'd know what to do.' Dallas held her close, and hoped that he could take care of his little daughter.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I seem to be good at writing those I think. Also, this is part of what will be a three-to-four-part story arch. There is plenty more to come in the next chapter.**


	27. They were Taken Part 2

**Here is the second part in the taken arc. I just could not wait to write this part, so here it is. The next one will be about the rescue.**

**I do not own the outsiders, the song safe and sound, and the lullaby which I found in the book the ruby key. **

**I picked these songs because I liked them both.**

* * *

Andromeda moaned, her head felt foggy, like there was a heavy mist that clouded it. She blinked slowly, and the random shapes and colors came together to form the interior of a car.

Andromeda shook her head, she had no memories of getting into the car. The last thing remembered was how she heard Dallas yell when she was being kidnapped ... Andromeda sat straight up in alarm, the last dregs of the dazed confusion slipped away to a harsh reality, she had been kidnapped.

She heard a chuckle, and turned to see a smirking Edward. "Sleep well my_ pretty little princess_?", he sneered at her, "You certainly like your street trash boyfriend. What is his name again, Ugly, skunk-breath? Who cares, your with me now."

Andromeda scoffed, "How did you do it _jerk?_ The Edward I knew could not pull this off on his own. Who did you pay off to help you with this disgusting scheme of yours?" Edward smirked, "Oh just two friends of your that train sweeper guy, and that Marcus guy. I really liked that Marcus guy, lost of good ideas. Like stealing. Oh I chose that it should be that necklace of your, but he got it, and got us some ... _fun_ ... while he was at it."

Andromeda shivered, so it finally happened to her. Edward smirked as he continued, "You see, he spiked everyone's food with this really high-grade sedative so when you all when to bed, nothing was going to wake you up for hours after. That meant we could get that necklace easy. And we got a little pleasure out of it, Marcus and I. It was really funny you know, having our kicks while your boyfriend was inches away. What a rush that was."

Andromeda closed her eyes to hide her pain, Dallas was next to her ... she did not blame him, but Dallas would blame himself if he knew. Andromeda felt herself grow angry, "You raped me. In my home. Next to my boyfriend. Whom I love dearly. You raped me. While my children were in the room. You disgusting rat, you stay away from me."

Edward laughed at her, and leaned in to kiss her, Andromeda cried in disgust, and raised a hand and scratched his face sharply. He stared at her in surprise and looked into a mirror to see the five scratch marks begin to appear, angry and red on his face. He touched them in disbelief, and howled in sudden pain. Andromeda looked at him in disgust, "Stay. Away. From. Me."

That was when Austin got tired of being ignored, and wailed at the top of his infant lungs. The driver, Carson, growled and hollered, "Shut the wretched brat up or I will with a knife right now!" Andromeda took the excuse to hold Austin, and picked up her child, and rocked him gently. She hummed silent night, and the train sweeper sneered about how singing was stupid, and a wast of time.

Andromeda watched him carefully, and held Austin close to her breast. She would take no chances with her son's life. The rest of the car drive was spent with Carson saying how he would kill her, what knife he would use, how deep he would cut, how many cuts he would make, how he would strip her of her skin once she was dead.

Andromeda eyes him carefully, she was surprised to find that she was more bored than afraid. While she still feared death, her fear of him had dissipated almost completely. She was not the terrified little girl on the train anymore. Her fear was there, but it did not restrain her. Her ability to scratch Edward after what he did proved that.

Andromeda kept her head high, and started to think about how she could escape. She looked out the window, and found her surroundings strangely familiar, odd.

Carson gave her a wolf smile, and started to tell her how he would kill her son. Andromeda stiffened, she did not what to hear him talk about her son's death. Austin whimpered, like he could feel the danger in the man's words.

Andromeda turned towards her son, and lowered her head so her hair blocked out his vision. She began to softly sing to him one of the songs her favorite nanny had sung to her, the one that got her to sing and bake.

_**Hey nara, nara long, This is my little baby's song**_

_**Dreams of home and distant lands, Safe within your mama's hands**_

Her voice was soft, and the man continued to take about killing cheerfully

_**Dream of hills and vales and farms, cradled in your mama's arms**_

_**Dream of eagles high above, while held near by mama's love**_

Her son watched her and cooed gently, unaware they were speeding away from their home and family

_**When you are young I'll hold you close, you're the one that I love most**_

_**When you are grown and I'm long gone, this is your little baby's song**_

Austin's eyes were closed, and his breathing was even as he slept

_**Hey nara, nara long, this is my little baby's song**_

Edward looked at her in disgust, "That was a stupid song. Who'd want to listen to that junk?" Andromeda glared at him, "My son would. I am sure his father, Dallas, would approve of me singing it to him." Carson snorted, "That's because your boyfriend is a sentimental moron."

Andromeda looked at him and was about to make a sharp retort, when she saw the tent, and knew where they were. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, and silently sent a text to Dallas' phone. She slipped her phone back in her pocket, and continued to glare at Edward and the man.

They stopped next to the dark tent, and they got out of the car. Andromeda shivered as she was pushed into the tent, it was cold and dark, like in her dream. Strangely enough, there was even the dirty windows that were in her dream. Andromeda shivered, and held her baby close to protect Austin from the biting cold.

Then, she saw something that stunned her. A shivering, dirty, and emaciated lump that lay on the ground, shackled at the heel. "Seffy." Andromeda gasped as she scurried forward, "My dear sister Seffy."

Seffy stirred, and shed a tear when she saw Andromeda, "Andy, your alive! Thank goodness, I had begun to think that you were long dead!" Andromeda sat next to her sister, and was pulled into a hug.

Seffy pulled back and looked at the baby in surprise, "We have a baby brother?" Andromeda laughed gently, and looked fondly at the infant in her arms, "No, Austin Winston is one of my children. I have another as well, her name is Amber."

Seffy looked at the boy in surprise, "Your son! but we are only sixteen!" Andromeda blushed, and Seffy smiled, "Amber and Austin, what beautiful names. Can ... I hold him?" Andromeda smiled, and nodded. she carefully placed Austin in her sisters arms, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

Austin cooed gently, and Seffy smiled at him kindly before handing him back. Seffy smiled at her sister, "Sing something." Andromeda paused, then sang.

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_ _When I said, I'll never let you go_**

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

**_I remember you said, __Don't leave me here alone_**

**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

Andromeda's voice was soft, she thought she had lost her beloved sister

**_Just close your eyes,_ _The sun is going down,_ _You'll be alright_**

**_No one can hurt you now,_ _Come morning light,_ You and I'll be safe and sound**

Andromeda was sure Dallas would find them, she was sure

**_Don't you dare look out your window darling,_ _Everything's on fire_**

**_The war outside our door keeps raging on_**

**_Hold onto this lullaby, Even when the music's gone_**

**_Gone_**

Everything seemed to bad then, but there was still that flicker of hope

_**Just close your eyes, The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

The man was dangerous, but Andromeda would fight back, she would not get hurt this time

_**Just close your eyes, You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

Andromeda opened her eyes to look at her sister, and whispered, "Were safe now." Seffy looked confused, but she nodded all the same. Andromeda pressed her forehead against her sisters, things would get better.

* * *

Dallas paced in the Curtis living room, they had to get Andy back. Dallas looked at Amber who slept peacefully in Soda's arms, they needed Andy in their lives. Dallas groaned, and ran his hands through his hair. Then the sound of an incoming text message came from his phone, and Dallas growled at the interruption.

His anger disappeared, however, when he saw the words on the screen.

_Taken to tent where old church was. Missing you already._

Dallas soaked in her words, and sighed in relief as he said aloud to the gang, "I know where she is."

* * *

**Surprise! Did anyone guess that by bringing Seffy back, I really meant making her survive? I almost always intended for her to make it. You will hear the reason for her survival in the next chapter.**

**I still can't believe I wrote so many chapter, twenty-seven! I do not want to stop writing this story! Until a few hours ago I would have had thirty chapters. Now it will be thirty-six I think. I might squeeze in more, maybe but no promises.**


	28. Going Home

**Here is the last chapter of the taken arc. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own the outsiders, and there are no songs in this chapter.**

* * *

Andromeda looked at her sister and whispered, "How did you survive? I thought he had killed you." Seffy smiled, and shook her head as she whispered back, "He kept me alive so that he could torment about letting you go. He was obsessed with finding you after you got away from him. He was certain that I would somehow help him to catch you."

Andromeda nodded, and sighed lightly. She was glad to find that her sister was alive after so much time, but she felt sad that she had been tormented during that time.

Seffy leaned forward to look at the baby, and stroked Austin's face, "He looks so much like you. He even has your violet eyes." Andromeda smiled, and squeezed her sister's hand, "You should see his sister, she look just like her father." Seffy looked at her with sadness, "I just wish I could, we probably would not though. We are stuck here, and now we are going to die here."

Andromeda shook her head, "No, Dallas will find us, we just have to stay alive until then. You have to trust me Seffy, we are going to survive." Andromeda watched Edward, he had not approached her since she scratched his face in the car. She wondered briefly if Dallas would be proud of her for doing it.

* * *

Dallas scooped his little Amber into his arms. After having Andy and Austin taken, he would not take any chances with his little daughter. Amber cooed happily as she was placed into the chest mounted baby carrier. Dallas smiled, he had modified the carrier a while back so that it that a thin sheet of metal was hidden inside of it to protect his little daughter. Andy had laughed when he had it put in, and joked that he was being silly. But she didn't complain when he did it either.

Amber cuddled close to him, and gurgled softly. Dallas rubbed her head gently, and walked with the rest of the gang to the cars. He stopped when Two-Bit put his hand on her shoulder. Dallas turned to look at Two-Bit's grim face. Two-Bit handed him his black-handled switch blade, and said, "Your gonna need this when we get there. Might make you look tougher. Not that you aren't already though." Dallas nodded in thanks, and got into one of the cars.

* * *

Darry tapped his fingers on the steering wheel irritably. If he had run just a bit faster, he might have caught the man. He groaned as he drove, the guilt gnawed at him, and nearly drove him to distraction.

Soda put his hand on Darry's shoulder, "It's not your fault Dar, he had been too far ahead of us to catch. Then that person picked him up in the car, after they had grabbed Austin."

Darry shook his head, and drove a bit faster. He was already over well the speed limit. But at the moment, he didn't care about that. He had to get his little sister back.

They got close, and stopped the cars, they had to walk from here. Dallas led the way, as he knew the area best. Darry followed him closely, without speaking. Dallas looked down at his daughter and exhaled, "It's not your fault, he tricked all of us, remember?" Darry nodded tersely, and relaxed.

As they got close, they saw Edward leaning against the side of a car as he rubbed a scratched on his face. The gang grinned, who knew Andy could get _that_ mad?

Darry and Soda sneaked forward, and they jumped on Edward. His mouth was covered before he could even open it to yell for help. Edward was dragged away, and then thrust on his knees the middle of the gang. Darry stood a foot away from him and growled, "How did you do it, and why?" Edward sneered at him, and Darry frowned and he made a fist, "You better tell us, or you're in for a whole lot more pain than if you don't"

Edward looked up at him with a superior look on his face, "I had to take her, Andromeda is **mine, **she always was and will be. Whether she realizes it or not, she is mine for good. So I got some help taking her back from the train sweeper guy. Then Marcus join a little before we got started. I like that guy, Marcus, gave me the idea to steal something to lure my sweetheart away from you lot."

Darry smirked, "Marcus is dead. He tried to kill Dallas' daughter, so Dallas killed him." Edward flinched, and watched Dallas carefully, "We grabbed that necklace with the ring. It seemed important. To get it, Marcus spiked your food last night with a sedative, a really good one too. Would have taken a lot to wake you louts up with that in you. Slowed you down when you woke up today too." Darry growled, and kicked him in the ribs. So that was why he didn't capture the man, he had been drugged.

Edward groaned, as there was a satisfying crack. Darry's mouth twitched at the sound. Edward gritted his teeth in pain, "Marcus, ah, he slipped in and stole the necklace and left a note that told her where it was." Edward grinned through the pain, "Ha ha, ugh, then he and I had a little fun with my sweetheart. We raped Andromeda right next to you. Ha ha ha ha, ah that really hurts. What was really funny was, you never woke up at all. Just, ugh, slept like a baby right through it."

* * *

Dallas growled, and kicked him in the crotch as hard as he could. Edward squealed like a pig, and Dallas kicked him in the crotch again. 'How dare he rape my girl', he thought to himself. Dallas felt guilty, he never woke up at all, what type of a boyfriend would do _that_? Sedative or no, he should have done something.

Darry scowled darkly as he spat, "Continue." Edward smirked through the pain, "Then we waited in her room at her Aunt's for when she got there. She didn't know we were there till we closed the door. Then she tried to hide the brats from us, and takes us away from them. Ha, ugh that hurts. That sedative really got to her, so did the train sweeper guy. Then I grabbed the _ little brat. The _ boy, he kept crying and would **not** shut up."

Two-Bit scowled and swore as he kicked Edward in the ribs and caused another cracking sound. Edward shuddered, and pulled out a knife as he rushed for Dallas. Before he could drive the knife in the baby carrier, Dallas flicked out the black handled switch blade, and stabbed his throat. Edward gurgled, and looked scared as he gasped, "No, I have to make her mine ... " Edward fell back of the knife blade, and lay still. Dallas looked at him in disgust as he whipped the knife on Edward's fancy shirt.

Dallas stood up, and looked at the gang, "Now let's get Andy back."

* * *

Andromeda sat next to Seffy, who held Austin in her arms. Andromeda watched the man, who had been cleaning his knives reverently for hours. He studied the knife carefully, and smirked as he stood and hissed, "Time to have some fun!" He approached Andromeda, who pulled her sister to her feet, and as far ways from the man as she could.

Andromeda wondered briefly how she could keep her sister and infant son safe. She wished briefly that she had a knife with her. Then the gang rushed into the room. Dallas tacked the man, and pulled him to the floor as he growled, "Your gonna pay for what you've done!"

Dallas stabbed him in the heart with Two-Bits black handled switch blade, then stood. The train sweeper lay dead on the floor, and his empty face still carried the ghosts of his horrified surprise. He never knew his obsession would lead to his death.

Andromeda sighed in relief, and ran to hug her boyfriend and infant daughter. Dallas hugged her close in return, and breathed hard. Andromeda looked up at him and smiled softly as she said, "I knew you would make it here. I knew you could. Thank you." Dallas just nodded, and kissed her lips impatiently. Andromeda returned the kiss, and smiled at him as she pulled back, "There is someone I want you to meet."

Dallas looked confused, and Andromeda smiled as she kissed Amber's soft hair. She caught Dallas' hand, and pulled him over to her sister who was still holding Austin in her arms. Andromeda smiled, she finally had her family. "This is my sister, Persephone Campbell."

Dallas looked stunned, then grinned in surprise. Andromeda smiled as she continued, "Seffy, this is my boyfriend Dallas Winston. Over there are my new brothers Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, and Ponyboy Curtis. Over there are my good friends Steve Randle and Two-Bit Mathews." Andromeda pointed to each one she introduced. The gang greeted her back, as Seffy smiled.

Andromeda smiled in content as she scooped up Austin into her arms. She turned to Dallas and said calmly to him, "Lets go back home."

* * *

**And all the bad guys die. I like how Edward got kicked in the crotch, it seemed like poetic justice to me.**

**Next chapter, we get the formal introductions.**


	29. Family Meets Family

**Sorry if this took longer than usual. I had a bit of writers block that I had to work through. I did not know how to write Seffys first encounter with the gang. I know she technically met them, but I was stumped a bit on how she would react. I hope that the chapter is not displeasing.**

**I do not own the outsiders. I also do not own Soul sister. (Yes, I used it again, it is Seffy's favorite after all.)**

* * *

Andy and Dallas walked side by side. Dallas grinned to herself, a person would think that they had not seen each other for weeks, rather that hours. He brushed his lips against her earlobe, and was rewarded by a gentle laugh. Something caught Dallas' eye, and he turned to look at it. It was Edward.

Dallas tensed, he felt like he had to do something ... He handed Amber to Darry, and murmured to Andy, "I'll be right back, I have to do something. Andy looked confused, but nodded. Dallas walked over to Edward.

The front of Edward's shirt was stained by blood, he lay on his back with his eyes still open. Dallas stared at him, he had sated, then cheated on Andy. Then he had turned her over for her parents abuse, raped her, and helped kidnap her. Dallas did not feel sorry for his death, he was revealed that he was dead. But there was something bothering him.

Dallas grew angry, and kicked his side. He knew he was dead, that he could not feel it, but he was still angry over what the rich jerk had done. He kicked his side again, and his toe hit a lump in his jacket.

Dallas frowned and pulled the jacket open, and felt his eyes widen. He reached over to the straps, and pulled one of the objects out. he admired the object that sat in his hand, and flicked it open. It was an engraved pearl handled pocket knife. There were multiple, and Dallas looked at them in surprise. He carefully slipped them into his pocket, They might make a nice gift to his children someday, as he doubted Andy would want one.

Dallas stood, and looked at Edwards dead body. He frowned and growled to him, "She was never yours. You had your chance with her, and you wasted it 'cause you couldn't wait. That's stupid, ya know." Dallas turned, and sat in the car next to Andy who smiled at him, and kissed his lips. Dallas sighed, he felt a lot better having said that.

* * *

Seffy drummed her fingers on her knees, and looked at the others who sat in the car with her. Dallas and ... Johnny had insisted on sitting next to Andy. Seffy was thus placed with ... Two-Bit, ... Steve who drove, and Ponyboy.

Seffy breathed deeply, she had to calm down. She was the brave sister after all. Two-Bit grinned at Seffy, and she smiled back. He stuck out a hand, and said, "So Seffy. I really shouldn't have been surprised that you looked a like. Andy did say you two looked identical." Seffy laughed, and Two-Bit grinned wider. She guessed that was what he intended to happen.

Seffy watched the world fly by the car door window. Seffy had been moved from place to place ever since she been kidnapped. For years, she had slept on hard the ground or floor depending on weather they were in a building, or outside. The tent was new, not that it helped much with the living conditions.

For years, Seffy had gotten used to eating extremely little. Now that she looked down at her scrawny frame, she wondered why she had not starved to death yet. Seffy had gotten used to living off of the scraps she had been given, and being grateful that she was even being fed. Seffy shivered lightly. With her emaciated frame, it was difficult to stay warm. The cold did not bother her though, she had gotten used to it like she had with the hunger.

Seffy could see Two-bit lean forward, and turn up the heat in the car. She smiled gratefully at him, and her thoughts drifted to the cars rides she had before. The man would have her sit in the back silently. If she made any sound whatsoever, he would beat her when they got to wherever they were going. She had learned to be silent from this, that it was better to keep her mouth shut than to suffer.

What bothered her the most during her capture, was the fact that she thought that Andy had died. Seffy had heard no news about her sister during her capture, Andy was never named in the news so Seffy could only wonder where she was. As the years passed, it seemed less and less likely that Andy had survived. Seffy worried for years that Andy would be captured, but then she never was. She eventually came to realize, that had to have meant that Andy must have died.

Seffy was glad now that she was wrong. She had been surprised to see her sister being dragged into the tent that day. But at the same time, she was glad to see that her twin sister was clearly healthy. It was also clear that she loved her boyfriend and children dearly. Her eyes would light up when she mentioned Dallas, and she would seem to glow as took care of her son. Andy had been certain her friends would save them.

Then Seffy had seen her sisters friends run into the tent, and one of the boys killed the man. It wan not that Seffy was not happy that he was dead, she was glad that he could not hurt Andy. But the boys expression scared Seffy, his eyes seemed to be filled with an unforgiving icy rage.

Then Andy had run to hug the boy, and said, "I knew you would make it here. I knew you could. Thank you." Andy spoke to that boy alone. Then boy just nodded at her, and kissed her with an impatient manner. It made Seffy nervous how Andy kissed him back, then Andy introduced her to the boys.

She introduced Dallas first, as he was the father of their children. Dallas grinned at Seffy, but it did nothing to soothe Seffy's worries about him. Dallas still looked dangerous, even if he was smiling at her.

Then Andy had introduced what she called her new brothers, Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, and Ponyboy Curtis. They made an interesting group. Darry, the largest and eldest, looked like he was intelligent as well as strong. Sodapop looked like a movie-star with his good looks, and easy smile. Ponyboy looked like a sweet kid, the type of person who liked to read a lot. Then there was Johnny who looked nervous, like he had been bullied one time too many.

Then she had introduced her to her good friends Steve Randle and Two-Bit Mathews. Steve looked proud, and a bit angry as he smiled. Two-Bit though grinned good-naturally, and greeted her enthusiastically.

They all had been nice to Seffy, but they still looked dangerous. And that truly bothered Seffy. She wondered how her sister had become friends with these people, and what would their parents think of it?

The cars pulled up in front of a small, homely house. Truthfully, Seffy thought the house looked comfortable, unlike the stiff and overbearing house her parents owned. But that did not matter, soon she and Andy would return home like they should. Because they had no other choice than to go to their parents house. Seffy's shoulders almost slumped when she thought of her parents fake smiles. But her shoulders did not, instead Seffy breathed deeply, and stepped out of the car and smiled.

Seffy followed the boys and Andy into the house. Andy breathed deeply, and said, "I am home, finally." Seffy blinked nervously, and said, "What happened while I was ... gone?" Andy smiled gently, and motioned to the couch to suggest that they should sit there. Once everyone sat down somewhere, Andy started her story.

"After I left the train, I ran home to our parents. Mom and Dad immediately moved us somewhere else when I told them what had happened. They and most of the family were ... unhappy ... that I was the one that survived. Since then, all of our family except Aunt Marge grew distant. They would be as cold to me as they could get away with." Andy looked sad, this clearly hurt her. Dallas rubbed Andy's back gently, and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Eventually, Mom and Dad sent me to Aunt Cristy's house to 'grow a spine'. By then I had become an anxious, fearful person. When I first came here, two socs, I mean rich boys, tried to rape me. Thankfully, Dallas was there to help me. A while later, I met the gang, and became friends with them ... " Andy went on to say what had happened since with the _socs_, their own family, and her friends.

After the story, Seffy's head seemed to spin. The rivalry between the socs and greasers was completely new to her. But the actions of her family saddened her, but they did not surprise her. Her family had not treated Andy fairly, even when she was a child.

Then the door opened and Seffy saw Aunt Marge standing there. Aunt Marge stared at her, the briskly walked over and touched Seffy's cheek before she hugged her. Seffy hugged her back, and whispered, "Can I talk to you Aunt Marge?" Aunt Marge wiped her eyes, and excused them so they could catch up.

Once they were away, Seffy asked her, "Tell me truthfully, what do you think of Andy's friends?" Aunt Mage smiled as she talked, "They are good people at heart. But, like all people, they are not perfect." Seffy nodded, then told Aunt Marge what had happened to her dung the time she was away.

They reentered the room, and the gang was talking and messing around. Two-Bit turned from Johnny who was playing with a dog, and yelled, "Hey Aunt Marge!", as he ran over and hugged her. Aunt Marge laughed, and hugged him back. Two-Bit turn to Seffy, and motioned with his head for her to join them.

Andy was laughing as she pulled out a device and said "Come on Seffy, we can sing soul sister together again!" Seffy nodded in agreement, and smiled as the music started.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Your lipstick stains, On the front lobe of my, Left-side brains,**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you, And so I went and let you, Blow my mind**_

Soul sister had always been Seffy's favorite song.

**_Your sweet moonbeam_, _The smell of you in every,_ _Single dream I dream_**

**_I knew when we collided,_ _You're the one I have decided,_ _Who's one of my kind_**

Seffy smiled as she moved to the music, along with her sister and her friends.

**_Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister mister, On the radio, stereo, __The way you move ain't fair, you know,_**

**_ Hey soul sister, __I don't wanna miss,_ _A single thing you do,_ _Tonight_**

The gang was dancing now, they were fully enjoying themselves.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have A one track mind like me,**_

_**You gave my life direction, A game show love connection, We can't deny**_

Seffy smiled as she watched everyone laugh and dance, maybe the gang was not so different after all.

**_I'm so obsessed,_ _My heart is bound to beat,_ _Right out my untrimmed chest_**

_**I believe in you, Like a virgin, you're Madonna, And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**_

Dallas got right up to Andy and to started to dance with her, it was obvious that they loved each other

_**Hey soul sister ,Ain't that mister mister, On the radio, stereo, The way you move ain't fair, you know,**_

_**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss, A single thing you do, Tonight**_

Two-Bit scurried up to Seffy and grinned impishly as he started to dance with her.

_**The way you can cut a rug, Watching you is the only drug I need, So gangster, I'm so thug,**_

_**You're the only one I'm dreaming o,f You see, I can be myself now finally,**_

**_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_ _I want the world to see you'll be with me_**

Seffy laughed as she danced, she felt like she was on top of the world.

**_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss, A single thing you do, Tonight _**

**_Hey, hey, hey, Tonight, Hey, hey, hey, Tonight_**

Seffy was breathing hard when she stopped dancing. She was still laughing though, and she felt truly happy for the first time in years. She smiled at the people around her, thing seemed to be going right for the first time in years. Seffy smiled at her Andy, who was cheerfully being kissed passionately by Dallas. Yes, thing would be all right.

* * *

**First, should I have a romance between Two-Bit and Seffy? I am really intrigued by this, but I have not decided yet.**

**Second, I plan on updating sooner next time. Also, I was intending that Andy and Dallas should have at least one more kid. The limit will be two more, and there is going to be no more twins! So one or two, and the genders, I have a name for one of them already whether it is a boy or girl.**

**Also, I am intending to write a sequel of sorts. It will focus on Amber, and will be a crossover with the Hobbit because I love crossovers and both books and the hobbit movie. (I would like the outsiders movie, but they changed it too much).**

**Last, another one-shot chapter?**


	30. Moving Forward

**Sorry about the mistakes in the chapters. I checked the story, and found that several chapters were not what they were supposed to be! I understand that made things confusing, and I thank the guest that pointed out the mistake. I do not know how it happened, but I am certain the story is the way it is supposed to be now.**

**Also, I need nicknames for Amber and Austin! I already have a name picked out for their little sister, yep they are getting a sister soon.**

**I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Seffy smiled, as she leaned back into Two-Bit as the watched the TV show. They had learned quickly that they both shared a love for Mickey Mouse. Seffy laughed as she watched the screen. She and Two-Bit had grown close over time. They enjoyed joking with each other, and pulling pranks.

In the three weeks they had been together, the gang had started to call them the trouble twins. They both found this funny, and continued with the pranks mercilessly.

Two-Bit looked at Seffy and scratched his head as he said, "Hey, uh, I know I really don't know you ... but, would you be my girl?" Seffy looked up at him and smiled, "I would love that Two-Bit." Two-Bit grinned, and they kissed briefly before Two-Bit grinned and said, "Come on, let's go throw the football around for a bit."

Seffy laughed, and they ran to the football field. Two-Bit got their first, and threw the ball to Seffy. She laughed and thew it back. They threw the ball back and forth for a bit, before Two-Bit tossed it over his shoulder, and 'tackled' Seffy. They rolled over for a bit, and playfully wrestled, before Two-Bit could pin Seffy's hands. He grinned at her, and they kissed.

Seffy smiled into his lips, she had never had a boyfriend before. That was an impossible thing for her to have, considering that she had been held prisoner most of her life. Seffy was glad that Two-Bit had asked her to date him, she was certain that she at least loved him a little. Seffy smiled wider as she thought she would have asked him if he did not asked her.

* * *

Dallas yawned as he woke up. He grinned as he looked down at Andy, lean form. He brushed his fingers across her bare rear, and felt a twinge of guilt. She had been raped a while ago. The socs who did it were dead, but he still felt guilty. He had been sleeping next to her while it happened.

Dallas stroked Andy's hip, and she sighed and blinked sleepily. He grinned, and pulled her into his arms. They kissed with growing passion, and Dallas got a condom. He put it on, and grinned at Andy. They already had two kids, and they did not need another.

Dallas slid into Andy, and grinned as she sighed with pleasure. They began to move and smiled at each other. Dallas groaned, and pulled Andy close as he reached his peak. They sighed, as the passion faded, and they kissed each other gently.

Dallas grinned, and got dressed. He tuned to see Andy as she stretched. He grinned as he saw he long form stretch, before it was covered by clothes. He chuckled, and slipped his arms around her waist, and kissed her shoulder gently.

Andy turned, and smiled at him. She took his hand, and lead him into the kitchen, where she got them both a slice of cake. They ate in silence, then the gang came in and got a slice each. Once they were done eating, Darry cleared his throat and turned to Dallas. Darry opened his mouth and said, "I convinced my boss to let you try working at his construction company for a bit. It would probably be a good idea, until you can find something else."

Dallas frowned at the table, and nodded tersely. He knew he had to get a job so he could support Andy, but he never thought it would be in construction. He got up, and kissed Andy who whispered, "Good luck."

Dallas got into Darry's old car, and they drove to work. It seemed strange to Dallas, he felt odd, and frustrated that he didn't know what he would be doing. They drove up to the construction site, and walked to the foreman. He was a big burly man, who sized Dallas up immediately. Dallas stood a little straighter, and gave him a cool look. The foreman grunted, and said, "Were laying the foundation for the building today, your friend better not be a slacker."

Darry rested his hand on Dallas' shoulder to restrain him as he said, "Don't worry sir, He'll work hard." Dallas nodded at this, and the foreman grunted, and said, "Just show him the ropes, and in a few days, we'll see if he's good enough to stay." Darry said, "Yes sir.", and led Dallas away.

Darry led him over to where they would work, and started to show him what to do. Dallas picked it up quite easily, and worked hard. As he worked, he thought about Andy, Amber, and Austin. His girlfriend and kids were depending on him, he couldn't screw this up. Dallas worked hard, and after a while, he was panting, and felt like he was drenched in sweat. His back, legs, and arms ached from the labor, but he did not stop.

When it was time for the lunch break, Dallas sighed, and placed his hands on his hips as he stretched. he heard his back pop sever times, and groaned as his sore muscles complained. Dallas got some water, and sat down on the ground as he ate his lunch. Andy had packed it for him quickly, and there was a sandwich, and a brownie. Dallas grinned at the brownie, it was just like Andy to do something like that.

The lunch break ended quickly, and everyone went back to work. Dallas focused on his work, and tried to ignore his aches. But that was a hard thing to do. Eventually, the foreman called that the work day was over, and they could go back home. He walked over to Dallas and said, "good work Winston, we'll see what you can do tomorrow, and then I might hire you."

* * *

Dallas groaned as he slid into the bathtub. he had just finished his second day of work, and doubted he could feel more sore than he did now. He had woken up feeling sore that morning from the work he did yesterday. Then he had gone to work, and the pain got even worse with the exertion. Thankfully, Dallas had managed to land the job, but he still hurt.

He leaned back, and tried to relax in the hot water. He was still groaning a minute later, when the door to the bathroom opened, then shut. Dallas cracked on eye open to see Andy approach him, and sit next to the tub. She silently picked up the washcloth, and brushed it against his arm. Dallas sighed as the pain started to fade under her gentle touch.

Andy smiled, and continued to was the dirt, and sweat off of him. Dallas wrapped a wet arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close so he could kiss her. He sighed in pleasure, then laughed when he looked down. He had accidentally soaked the front of her shirt completely, and it clung to her figure.

Andy blushed, ans slipped it off, and the res of her clothes followed quickly. Andy carefully slipped int the water next to Dallas, and continued to help him wash. Dallas grinned, and sighed as his muscles loosened and stopped complaining under her touch. He smirked as he thought of an idea. Dallas pulled Andy into his arms, and smirked as she gasped in surprise. She blushed, and kissed his lips. Dallas slid into her and they started to have fun. At the end, the were laughing, and playfully splashing each other with water.

Andy sighed, and cuddled into Dallas, he grinned at her wet head, and wondered how he could come to deserve such a great girl. They smiled, and got out of the bathtub. Dallas grinned, and wrapped the towel around them to hold Andy close. she leaned in to his embrace, and kissed his chest. They heard Amber cry, and sighed as they dressed, and walked into their bedroom.

Amber screwed up her sweet face, and cried louder. Dallas sighed, and got a bottle out of the fridge, and warmed it up. He then picked up Amber, and she stopped crying when he placed the bottle into her mouth. She stared at him as she drank her milk, and Dallas spoke to her in a low voice. When she finished drinking, he burped her and grinned gently at her. He pressed his face against her, and nuzzled her cheek as he whispered, "Daddy loves you, your daddy loves you." Amber turned to face Dallas, and gave him a wide smile for the first time. Dallas was grinning with fatherly pride when Andy rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "And Amber loves her Daddy, anyone could see that."

Dallas grinned at Andy as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "And both me and Austin love you too." Dallas chucked, and kissed her hand gently. His body still hurt quite a bit, but he ignored it. He would work hard for his family, he would make them proud of him. Dallas grinned at Andy, things were finally going right.

* * *

**OK, the sequel will be a crossover, but it will be about the fellowship of the ring instead of the hobbit. I realized after I wrote the chapter that I did not know how to place Amber in the quest. It took me a few minutes to get the basic idea of the plot, and know I know what I will be doing.**

**Last, I will be writing a one shot chapter later, so please sent me ideas. They will be little short stories like before, and will be about Andy and Dallas, or Seffy and Two-Bit.**


	31. An Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm not quite sure why I waited so long. Recent change, I am changing the description of Dallas' dad. This won't have any actual effect on this story, but it will affect the sequel for reason you will have to discover by reading it.  
**

**I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Dallas grinned as he watched his little children scurry about. A lot had happened for his little family in the last few years. They had found Andy's sister, who was still dating Two-Bit, and had been adopted into the Curtis family. Thankfully, Two-Bits parents had allowed her to stay at their house. Dallas had gone straight, and held down a job in construction. Once he had earned enough money, he had also bought Buck's car, then fixed it up. Andy had been saving up to open her own little bakery and work as a pastry chef. And last of all, they were going to have another child soon.

Dallas leaned back as he watched Austin play with Cream and Peaches. Austin looked like his mom so much as he played gently with the cats. The four-year old giggled as the cats kept rubbing against him, purring. Dallas smiled, Austin, like his sister, loved animals. Austin picked up Peaches, and held it to himself as he scurried to talk to Darry.

Dallas chucked, and turned to watch his daughter, Amber. His eyes softened as he saw her. Amber would always come to him first for everything. Weather it was a hurt spot a drawing, or anything, she would search him out first. Thankfully, Andy found this adorable, and would take several pictures of the two of them.

Currently, Amber was laying on the floor as she drew something. She was humming some sweet little tune as she drew her picture. Dallas smiled, as Amber jumped up, and her short and strawberry red hair bounced as she skipped over to him.

Dallas looked down, as his little daughter smiled up at him. She shoved the picture towards him as she said, "Lookie, Daddy, lookie. I drew it, Daddy, I drew it." Dallas knelt, and looked at the picture in her hand. It was a crayon picture of a stick figure man. Dallas grinned wider and asked, "Who is it Amby, who's the man in the picture?" Amber giggled, "It you silly, I love you daddy." Dallas wrapped his arms around his daughter, and pulled her into a hug as he whispered, "I love you two, my little Amby."

He grinned at his daughter as she said, "Where's Mommy? I want mommy too." Dallas laughed before he answered, "Mommy is over there." He pointed to Andy, who was talking to her sister. Amber smiled back at him as she chirped, "I go see mommy." Dallas grinned and laughed as he carried her to Andy.

* * *

Andromeda sighed happily, a lot of good things had happened. Two years back, Cherry the soc had come to the house to talk. She had been nervous, but she had managed to finally forgive Johnny. Since then, she and Andromeda had been close friends. And while the gang were not close, they did not object to Cherry's presence. Andromeda guessed that was the best she could hope for.

Andromeda smiled when she saw Dallas carry Amber over. Amber adored her father. Andromeda always found it adorable how she would seek him out if something happened.

Andromeda smiled, and stroked Amber's hair as she cooed, "Hey sweetie." Amber giggled, and asked, "When is sissy coming?" Andy laughed, "Oh sweetie, you will have to wait a few more months before the baby comes. The doctor said you will have a little brother." Amber smiled, and shook her head as she said, "No. Doctor is a silly head, It's a girl. And I'm gonna love her. I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever."

Andromeda laughed harder as Amber, leaned over to her large stomach and said, "I love you." Amber smiled and asked, "When she comes, can we call her Natalie?" Andromeda smiled at Amber and said, "If it is a girl, we will think about naming her Natalie." Amber nodded, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She then snuggled deeper into her fathers arms, and promptly fell asleep.

Dallas gently nuzzled his daughters head, and brushed a kiss on her forehead before he picked up his son. Austin also yawned, and fell asleep in his fathers arms. Dallas went and put his children to bed, before he came back and hugged Andromeda.

Andromeda leaned into his arms as he asked, "What if she's right, and the baby is a girl?" Andromeda laughed, "We might as well name the baby Natalie, it would be a sweet name for a little girl." Dallas nodded, and whispered softly, "We need to get our own house soon." Andy nodded and whispered, "But we still don't have enough to make sure that we can keep the house and the car if we move out." Dallas sighed, they needed to get a place they could call their own.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Dallas went to answer it. His smile disappeared when he saw the person who stood in the doorway. He recognized the dark black hair, even though it had some white mixed in. He remembered the icy grey eyes, and long scrawny frame. His dad had come to Tulsa.

His Dad forced a smile as she said, "Dallas, I missed you. Why haven't you contacted me?" Dallas' mouth thinned with mistrust as he spoke, "I didn't know how to." His father clapped a hand on his shoulder, "That doesn't matter now. Say, why don't you Introduce me to your friends here?" His dad pushed by him, and Dallas sighed in irritation.

He turned to face the room and said, "There is Steve Randle. Two-Bit Matthews is with is girlfriend, Seffy Curtis. Over there is Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny Curtis. With them is their sister and my girlfriend Andy Curtis."

The gang greeted Dallas' father, but they looked confused. Dallas sighed before he continued, "Gang, this is my father, August Winston." The gang looked stunned, but acted polite just the same. Andy stepped over, and smiled gently as she politely held out her hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dallas' dad grinned, and shook her hand. Dallas forced a smile of his own, and wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulders. He didn't know why his father was there, but he had to be careful while he was.

* * *

**So, Dallas' dad is back, won't that be interesting? This is the first in a five part story arch.**

**I used the nickname, Amby (I actually thought of this before, but I was not sure if I should use it) and I will call Austin Aust.**

**Also, I have one one-shot, so please send in some more. I will write the one shot chapter after the current story arc. I also thought that ideas about Amber and or Austin could be sent in as well as the Seffy/Two-Bit and Andy/Dallas ones.**


	32. You are a Horrible Dad!

**Here is the next chapter, sorry if it took a long time. I had no inspiration for this chapter. Just a note the _ means there is a curse word in use, you can decide which one it is, or you can just ignore it.  
**

**I do not own the Outsiders, and no songs are used in this chapter.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed, and rubbed her temples lightly. Life since Dallas' dad showed up had been rather tense. Dallas' father, August, had caused quite a stir when he had come. The man had smiled, and said that he wanted to repair his relationship with his son. Dallas had just glared at him, and said to stay away from his children.

August had nodded 'sadly', and promised that he would do that. He then left them to stay at a local motel, with the promise to come again. He had not stayed long, but it had taken hours for Andromeda to finally calm Dallas down.

August did come back, and he did multiple times. He did not stay long though, it was obvious he knew that he was not wanted.

Andromeda sighed, and cuddled into Dallas' side. She wished they could have done more than cuddling the night before, but she and Dallas had to share the room with their children, so they had to be extremely careful. Dallas mumbled something, and opened his eyes before he smiled at Andromeda and kissed her lightly.

Andromeda laughed softly, then got up and made breakfast. She hummed to herself as she made the chocolate cake. Then, a male voice said, "Don't you think it's a bad idea to give chocolate cake to your kids?"Andromeda jumped in surprise at August's voice, and then blushed in embarrassment. She turned her head slightly and said, "They only get a little, most of their breakfast is eggs and sausage, or something healthy. They do not go around asking for it all the time, if that is what you are thinking."

She turned back, and heard him chuckle as he said, "I meant no offense missy, I was just wondering about my grand-kids upbringing." Andromeda tensed and put the cake in the oven before she slowly hung up her apron and crossed her arms and stared at August. She breathed out slowly and tried to calm down, but her voice still shook with anger when she spoke, "You were _worried_ about _my_ kids, what about my _boyfriend? What about_ _your son_? What about _his_ upbringing, do you _care about that_? You treat him badly, and would get drunk. You make him steal so he could eat. Then, you turn him in for whatever **twisted** reason you had! Dallas' childhood stunk because of you, and now you decide to question _my_ children upbringing? I have to say, you truly are a _horrible_ dad!"

Andromeda pulled out a pan and glared coolly at August. For a second, she saw him flinch slightly, and she turned around to start cooking the eggs. A few minutes passed before he answered, "And, I'm sorry for what I've done. I was too obsessed with booze to see the monster I became. I am sorry if I offended you."

Andromeda's lips thinned, she had tried to keep an open mind when talking to him, to not let Dallas' icy anger color her judgement. But now, August seemed too fake for her to try anymore. His apology was clearly forced, like he was trying to win her over as a pawn in some game of his. Andromeda might have fallen for it years ago, but she did not now.

Andromeda simply stared at the cooking food, and said nothing. Eventually, August groaned, and left the room wordlessly. Andromeda sighed after he did left, and closed her eyes for a second. From then on, she would be polite to August when she was in front of her children. But when she was not, she would try to ignore him.

* * *

Dallas smiled lightly as he read to his daughter who sat in his lap. Amber leaned back into his chest, and listened with wide eyes, and an enchanted smile. Dallas smiled, his daughter loved hearing him read fairy tales. She loved hearing stories about princesses, princes, knights and imaginary creatures. Dallas kissed Amber's forehead lightly, he would sometimes come up with his own little stories to tell to his daughter.

Amber giggled lightly, and turned around to say, "I love you daddy." Dallas smiled, and hugged her back as he whispered into her ear, "And I love you, my little Amby."

* * *

Amber smiled at her daddy, she loved him very, very much. Her daddy smiled at her, but something in eyes upset her. They looked a little bit cold, and that scared Amber a bit. She looked at the book, and listened. The scary look had appeared when her Grampy came. Amber cocked her head to the side, something about her Grampy wasn't right. He would smile funny, and he sounded a teensy bit like a liar. Amber hoped that she was wrong, because her daddy had told her that lying was wrong and naughty.

She blinked slightly, and pushed the thought out of her head. Amber didn't want to worry, worrying made people grumpy and act all mean. She smiled at the story her daddy was reading, she loved stories. She loved all the pretty princesses, and handsome princes in their pretty clothes. She loved the strange animals and strange people. Last of all, she loved the knights and the soldiers, because they were brave like her daddy.

Once her daddy was done reading, Amber hopped down from his lap, and got paper and color sticks before she started to draw a picture of her family. She hummed as she drew, and forgot about the troubles that had bothered her a few minutes ago. She had just finished her picture, and was about to sit up, when a shadow of a big man appeared.

Amber looked behind her to see her Grampy standing there, with a strange smile on his face. She smiled a little, and her voice shook as she said, "Hello Grampy, whatcha doing?" Her Grampy's eyes looked strange for a moment before he said, "I was watching my sweet little grand-daughter drawing. It is a pretty picture, honey child." Amber smiled, he scared her but she didn't want him to know.

Then, Amber heard her daddy yell, "Dad!" She and her Grampy turned around at the same time, Amber's daddy glared at her Grampy and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

Dallas glared at his Dad, who shrugged, and ruffled Amber's fluffy strawberry hair. His daughter tried not to show it, but she was obviously scared by him. His Dad followed Dallas out of the house, and into the backyard. Dallas breathed out harshly, he did not want to hate his dad, but how couldn't he hate him?

Dallas crossed his arms and said in a hostile voice, "I told you to stay away from my children." His dad shuffled his feet, and looked ashamed as he muttered, "I just wanted to see my Grandchild draw. Is there something wrong with that?" Dallas tensed and hissed, "Why? Do ya want to hurt her, like you did to me? Turn her into a _sweet little criminal_, like you did to me? Do you want to betray her, like you did to me?"

Dallas' eyes flashed and his voice nearly shook with anger. He had wanted to love his father as a child, but he got burned instead. His voice dropped to a near growl as he said, "Do you know what you did? You ruined my _ life! You turned me into your little _ criminal, and _ turned me in! All my anger is because of you, my hate is because of you! Do you like that **_Dad?!_ ****Do you like that? I bet you do, 'cause _you're a horrible Dad!_**" Dallas swore violently as he started to yell at his dad. Because, deep inside, he still hurt. And that hurt was still as raw as it was the day it happened.

His Dad flinched at the rage in his voice as he said, "I'm sorry, son. For once, I really am sorry." Dallas frowned, for one, his dad sounded sincere. He listened to his dad cautiously, he did want his dad's love still after all this time. His dad ducked his head, and muttered, "I got sober a while ago, I just quite drinking, it wasn't worth it."

His dad swallowed, and Dallas felt his shoulders loosen, maybe ... His dad lifted his head, there were tears, real tears, in his eyes as he said,"I know I hurt you son, I really do. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could go back and bee a good dad for you. But I can't. so maybe, I can just try to make things better now, unless the scars are too deep."

Dallas swallowed, he wanted to hear those words for so long, and now he had. He paused, then nodded as he choked out, "I ... forgive you ... Dad." his father gave him a weak smile, and held out his arms. Dallas paused, and stepped into his dads arms. He smiled lightly to himself, maybe, just maybe, thing would be alright.

* * *

August took a gulp of the whiskey, and grinned at the taste. Oh how he loved alcohol, he loved it more than his own son! August laughed, his son had fallen for the act after all. He could not be more pleased with the way it had turned out.

He sneered lightly, that girlfriend the boy liked was smarter than he thought. She wasn't the dumb blonde she initially looked like. After all, she sniffed out that he was false. But he would fix that, he would manipulate his own bratty kid into getting rid of her.

He swallowed the liquid again, he would get rid of that idiot daughter too. Trick the girl into taking the stupid children, and the unborn one away as well. That would hurt his son.

He snarled, he had lived off of his son for years, then turned him in when the shop owner they stole from had gotten suspicious. He thought the brat would come back afterward, but he didn't.

That made August mad. Now, he would destroy his son for that anger. he would rip the _sweet little family_ to shreds, get Dallas arrested for something, get him to be a drunk, and leave alone him and broken in the rubble of his former life, wishing that none of it ever happened, till he destroyed himself.

August finished the bottle, and grabbed another. Yes, his revenge would be very sweet indeed.

* * *

**You all must hate Dallas' dad now. And that is how you are supposed to feel. So, feel free to entertain your own exremely voilent fantasies toward him. In fact, you can sent in a one shot, for my one shot chapter, of you idea about what should happen! It would be listed as non-cannon if you do send one in.  
**

**Please review, all reviewers get a pretend desert of their choice made by Andy! I will write the next chapter soon, I just have to do something first.**


	33. A Bit of Frustration

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was delayed. Just I note, I apologize in advance. Do not ask what fore, you will see soon enough.**

**I do not own The outsiders. I do not own The world is Ugly by My Chemical Romance Now, Amber would like to say something.**

** Amber blinked at the people reading the fan fiction and said, "The author lady would like to say thanks to SharmaineZoe for the song." She smiled and added, "And I want to give that person a hug too."**

* * *

August watched _Andy_ carefully. she had been nice to him for weeks, but she was careful with what she said. She never said anything that might endanger her family, even if her boyfriend said that they could trust him. It was the wise thing for her to do, but he doubted that she knew he would use this information to his advantage.

He casually walked to his son who was smoking a cigarette outside, and said, "Morning son." Dallas nodded, and grinned back as he smoked. August smiled at him and asked, "Whats wrong with smoking inside? You could be with that sweet little girl of yours then." He nearly chocked on his words, he hated sucking up to his son.

Dallas shook his head, "I can't, my little Amby has really bad asthma, and she starts coughing bad when I smoke near her. I'm working on quitting, but it's harder to do than say." August nearly smirked, he hit the jackpot. He raised his eyebrows and said, "I didn't know that. Good thing I do know, I'll make sure not to smoke 'round her."

Dallas nodded, and said, "That's strange, I thought Andy would tell you that, she takes really good care of the kids health." August nodded and grudgingly said, "That's true, she does take care of those kids well. But she don't tell me much about stuff." Dallas frowned as she said, "Why shouldn't she? Your my dad, I trust you."

August put up a fake sad smile, "I'm sorry son, I just don't think she trusts me. I mean, she's nice and all, but there's something in her eyes. A sort of untrusting look that she always has." He nearly smirked, he had exaggerated of course. That look would appear briefly, and only when she had good reason. But, Dallas didn't know that, he was busy with work while that happened.

Dallas nodded curtly at him and was silent. August could have cackled, it was time to stir the pot. He made a sad face as he said, "You know I'll never hurt you right? I won't threaten you, your girl, or your kids. I won't hurt any of you. I promise on my heart and my life." Dallas smiled and said, "I believe you dad." August smiled, and hugged him before he walked away.

Once August was sure he was alone, he cackled loudly. Not hurt them? He would destroy them! he stopped laughing, and walked over to Andy, and smirked. She smiled politely, but said nothing. He sneered at her and hissed, "Nice to know that sweet little girl can't breath good. It will be fun to use that to destroy her."

Andy stopped smiling, and looked horrified as he hissed, "I will ruin you and your family, and love doing it." Andy leaned back and whispered angrily, "You sick monster! You horrid man! Do not touch my children, or you will regret it!" August walked away and chuckled as he called back, "Have fun trying sweetheart."

* * *

Andromeda sighed softly, and bushed her hair away from her face with a shaking hand. What was the thinking, making threats she could not carry out? She was thinking of her children, that was what. She wanted to try to say something so she could protect them. But, It had not worked after all, he had just laughed and walked away.

Andromeda heard footsteps, and looked up to see Dallas. He looked angry, like something was incredibly wrong. He breathed out harshly and asked, "Do you trust me?" Andromeda blinked and said, "Of course I do Dallas, I love you." She felt anxious, the comment that was meant to sooth him, made him frown even more."

he opened his mouth and continued, "Yet I trust my dad, and you don't. What about that?" Andromeda sighed, this was bound to have come up sometime, "I do not know, something about him makes me nervous. I tried, but the unpleasant feeling that I get will not go away." Dallas snorted, and rolled his eyes. Andromeda tensed, she had tried, so why was he acting like this?

Dallas looked at her with cool eyes, and asked, "Why didn't you tell him about Amber's Asthma? He wouldn't hurt her, she's my daughter and a child!" Andromeda glared slightly and said, "I did not think that would be wise when I knew so little of his character." Dallas glared harder, "You should have given him a chance Andy, he's tryin' to make up for what he did!" Andromeda frowned harder and said coolly, "So he says he is."

Dallas growled, "What's with you Andy?! Your usually nice to people! He promised me not to threaten, or hurt us a few minutes ago." Andromeda crossed her arms defensively as she snapped back, "Then he lied to you a few minutes ago! He just came in here, and threatened me and our children! How is that for keeping his word?"

Dallas hissed, and yelled, "Don't say _ like that to me! It's all false! My dad wouldn't lie to me no more, he's gone straight!" Andromeda sighed and shook his head as she yelled back, "Then he lied about that too! You should not believe that junk Dallas, there is no truth in it!" Dalas snarled, Stop acting like this, your acting like a, like a ..." Andromeda lurched as she aid, "Do not say I am acting like a soc, because I am not!" Dallas snorted as he snapped back, "Well, you are!"

Andromeda jerked, and blushed red in rage as she snapped back, "Well your acting like a jerk and a stubborn two-year old! Do not dare try to correct me Dallas Winston, I have seen bratty two-year-olds and you are acting like one!" She sighed and said in quiet anger, "What happened to you Dallas, this never happened to us before!"

Dallas' eyes glittered as he hissed, "maybe it's a signal. Maybe, we shouldn't be together anymore!" Andromeda glared back and said, "Maybe your right for once today. We should not see each other again. I will take the kids and leave." Dallas yelled, "WHAT! Why are you doing something stupid like that!" Andromeda scoffed, and snapped, "I will not let your father anywhere near my child! I will not let him hurt then!"

Dallas flinched and growled, "So I can't see my kids because of that? that's real nice of you Andy." Andromeda's voice softened as she said, "I'm not saying you cant see them ever, I am just making sure _he _can't." he vice firmed when she said, "But I am taking them Dallas, and that is final." Dallas growled and looked away.

Andromeda sighed, and whispered goodbye as she passed him on her way out. She walked aimlessly, before she pulled out her phone and called someone. Cherry's voice came over the phone, "Hi Andy, how are you?" Andy sighed and asked guiltily, "Hi Cherry, can ... Amber, Austin and i stay at your place for a while?" There was silence before Cherry said, "Of course you guys can, is there something wrong?" Andromeda sighed as she said, "I will explain when I get there."Cherry answered swiftly, "OK then, I will get the rooms ready, bye." Andromeda moaned, and walked back home. How had this happened to them?

Thankfully, Cherry took then in to her house. she listened to Andromeda as she cried while she told what had happened to her and Dallas. And when Andromeda was done she smiled sadly, and said, "You made the right choice. your children were threatened. You had to leave, even if it hurts." Andromeda just sobbed before she sang softly

_**These are the eyes and the lies of the taken, These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours**_

_**They burn 'cause they are all afraid, For every one of us, there's an army of them**_

Andromeda's voice shook as she sang, the world seemed so ruined without Dallas, like all the goodness had been taken out of it

_**But you'll never fight alone 'Cause I wanted you to know**_

_**that the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me,**_

Andromeda still loved Dallas, but the world was bleak and twisted without him

_**well are you thinking of me now (now)**_

She still remembered him, did he remember her?

_**these are the nights, and the lights that we fade in, these are the words but the words aren't coming out**_

_**they burn cause they are hard to say, for every failing sun, there's morning after**_

it had been hard to say what had happened, because saying them made their love seem so dim and fragile, so ready to disappear.

_**though I'm empty when you go I just wanted you to know**_

_**that the world is ugly but you're beautiful to me**_

Andromeda would never stop loving him, he had been the light that lead her to safety, joy, and love.

**are you thinking of me, like I'm thinking of you**

**I would say I'm sorry, though, though I really need to go**

She hoped that he would not forget their love, she still wanted it back.

_**I just wanted you to know, I wanted you to know, I wanted you to know**_

_**I'm thinking of you every night, every day**_

_**these are the eyes and the lies of the taken these are the hearts, but their hearts don't beat like ours**_

_**they burn cause they are all afraid, when mine beats twice as hard**_

How could the world turn so dark so fast? How could it be so sinister?

_**cause the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me**_

_**are you thinking of me, like I'm thinking of you**_

She wanted their love back, she wanted to rush into his arms and beg for forgiveness.

_**I would say I'm sorry, though, though I really need to go**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

_**That the world is ugly (I just wanted you to know)**_

_**But you're beautiful to me (I just wanted you to know)**_

_**are you thinking of me**_

_**stop your crying, helpless feeling, dry your eyes and start believing, there's one thing they'll never take from you**_

_**(and we'll never be the same like ghosts in the snow like ghosts in the sun)**_

Andromeda rubbed her eyes when she finished the song, and Cherry just hugged her. Amber tugged her skirt, and said, "what's wrong mommy, what's wrong?" Andromeda smiled and said, "Do not worry sweetie, me and daddy just had a bit of frustration, that is all."

Amber nodded and said, "Don't worry mommy, things will get better soon, Andromeda doubted that things would ever get better for them. How could they ever get better after this?

* * *

**Sorry about that, but I had to do something! Dallas and Andy just never argued before, and this was the only way I could think of making them argue. They had to argue, because otherwise they would have a unrealistically perfect relationship. That is not believable. Things will eventually get better for them though.  
**

**On another note, please send in one-shots, I still have only one.**

**Reviews still = imaginary baked good of their choice from Andy!**


	34. After All is Said and Done

**Here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own the outsiders or the hunger games The Hanging Tree.**

* * *

After everything he said, after everything he did, Dallas still missed Andy. It had been one days since their argument, and he still felt guilty about it. The gang had found out about the argument between them quickly. It seemed to Dallas, that most of them agreed with Andy. He groaned lightly as he smoked a cigarette in the night, he had to quit that. Andy, thankfully, had brought the kids to the Curtis house and allowed him to play with them.

But, she would not let his father anywhere near him if she could help it. Dallas sighed, and stared at the cigarette in his hand. he really should quit smoking with Amby's breathing problems. He frowned, and put out the cigarette. He wouldn't take chances with his daughter's health if he could help it.

* * *

Amber curled up in her dads old leather jacket and breathed in his smell. She smiled, her daddy was busy working, so she couldn't see him. But, she could still smell him if she wrapped his jacket around herself.

The door to the room she sat in opened, and her Grampy walked in. Amber watched him carefully, and snuggled deeper into her dads jacket. Grampy smiled and said, "Hi little honey child, you look sad." Amber swallowed loudly as squeaked, "Mommy said you can't be with me." He smiled, and said, "Your mommy changed her mind, she's just pretending now." He smiled wider, and Amber calmed down, maybe he was OK.

She smiled and nodded. he grinned, and looked at her carefully as she said, "You look anxious. A good smoke would help with that." Amber smiled, and he pulled out a white stick, and lit it. He leaned in close, and breathed so the smoke got into her face. She coughed lightly, but in a few minutes, she had calmed down.

He smiled at Amber, so she smiled back and breathed deeply.

* * *

Andromeda curled up on the bed, and sighed. She felt lonely and cold with out Dallas there with her. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but she could not. Andromeda sighed, and stared at the ceiling tiredly. Eventually she started to sing the song that would not leave her.

_Are you, Are you, Coming to the tree, Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

Dallas was a criminal, but she still loved him.

**_Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_**

She would see him every night in her dreams, they were happy.

**_Are you, Are you, Coming to the tree, Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_**

His angry words had been a warning, then could not be together right then.

**_Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_**

But in her dreams, they smiled and laughed like it never happened.

**_Are you, Are you, Coming to the tree, Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_**

She had run, but they were not free. This was not freedom

**_Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._**

But no one had told her dreams any of this

**_Are you, Are you, Coming to the tree, Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._**

It felt like someone had wrapped a rope around her neck, was squeezing the joy right out of her.

**_Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._**

Andromeda sighed, she still felt tired, but she could not fall asleep. She heard her someone slip into the room, and sit next to her. She glanced in her direction, and saw Austin's bright violet eyes staring at her. he whispered quietly, "I'm sleepy mommy, but the bed won't let me sleep." Andromeda smiled, and said, "You can sleep with me."

He smile slightly, and crawled into her bed, and cuddled into her side. A few minutes later, Amber came in, and was gestured to the other side where she curled up. Andromeda sighed, and held her children close. Even with them next to her, she felt cold, and lonely. It was like a lay of frost had settled over them, and blocked out the warmth.

Andromeda frowned slightly, her daughters breathing seemed to be worse. Andromeda sighed, she would make Amber a cup of herbal tea with honey and cinnamon in the morning.

* * *

August grinned to himself, things were going better than planned. His plans were going so well, that he decided to change them slightly for even crueller effects. First, he would make sure the girls asthma would get so bad, that it would kill her. Next, the ex-girlfriend would be forced to give birth to early due to injury. He would skip having Dallas put in prison, because he would just kill his sweet little family instead.

August grinned to himself, everything was falling into place. He had even convinced Dallas to stay at his motel rooms. the only downside, was the lack of an alcoholic drink. August had to not drink liquor while his son was there. He rolled over on his bed, he would make them pay for missing the alcohol too.

He grinned, soon, it would be over soon.

* * *

Andromeda paced anxiously. She rubbed her stomach gently, and smiled sadly. She was seven and a half months along, and Dallas was still not there with her. She shivered lightly due to the cool October breeze that drifted through the widow.

She paced faster, she missed Dallas horribly. She felt like she could not stand being away from him anymore. Then, Andromeda stopped pacing, and thought. Perhaps she could go to Dallas, and explain what had happened. She could tell him why she was worried. She had to try to do something to get Dallas back. Andromeda smiled, and got dressed in a lacy peach dress, and a tailored leather jacket.

She was about to go down the stairs, when she saw August standing a few feet away from her. she paused and shivered at the look of unbridled hate on his face. He laughed, and she tried to run away, but he still caught her. she yelled and struggled as he dragged her back, and over to the stairs, then pushed her down them.

She cried aloud as she hit the ground, and her body ached. She heard August laugh, and he jumped over her to stand by her side. He took out a sharp cookie cutter and pressed it into her skin so that it would cut it. Then, he left and yelled, "Now I'll go to kill your daughter." Andy gasped at the pain in her stomach, she was giving birth. She still lay there, gasping when she heard Dallas voice calling something, before he shouted and ran to sit next to her.

* * *

**Sorry, cliff hanger again. It won't be for long this time, I am getting straight to work on the new chapter.**


	35. Back in Your Arms

**Here is the next chapter, and I will also answer Jane Bree's question. I got Andromeda's name from Greek mythology. In the story, Andromeda was tied to a rock as a sacrifice to a sea-monster for her mothers vanity. I thought this sounded similar to my character who was sent to ride on a train, despite them knowing a killer was using trains as a hunting grounds. In a way, she was a sacrifice due to her parents pride and arrogance.**

**As a note, Persephone's name was chosen for a similar reason. Persephone in the Greek story was kidnapped by Hades (Carson Wilick) and was kept prisoner in hell for a third of the year (held captive in multiple cold places for ten years). This caused her mother to grieve (Andy grew chronically scared) until she came back (in my story she had already gained her confidence.) It is different, but you can still see the parallels right?**

**I do not own the outsiders, and there is no song used.**

* * *

Dallas lay on the bed, and groaned loudly. It had been two months since he had argued with Andy. That had also been the last time he had talked to her too. He groaned again, and flopped onto his stomach. He regretted that argument now. It seemed that he should have at least _tried_ to listen to her.

But he let his anger overwhelm him, and block his judgement. He admitted now, all the things he had told her about his dad would make her worry. They would also make it easy for her to misunderstand what his dad said, and take it as a threat. Dallas groaned, he really shouldn't have called her a soc, that was uncalled for.

He got up and stretched, then walked to Cherry's house. He jogged quickly, because he wanted to see Andy again, maybe even get her to smile. He would at least apologize to her, and she would probably forgive him. Dallas doubted that Andy would take him back, his words had been to harsh for that to be possible.

He stopped at the door and stared at it. Was it even possible for her to forgive him? He sighed, and walked in. Dallas swallowed, and called loudly, "Andy? I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean none of it. I'm sorry Andy, I shoulda listened a bit." Dallas was quiet, there was not an answer. Dallas swallowed, and walked further into the house. He was really worried that he would actually get on his knees and beg when he found Andy. Maybe he was too proud, but he didn't like the thought of begging for forgiveness.

He stopped a few steps later when he saw her, and yelled aloud in fear. Andy was laying on the ground in obvious pain, as she gasped loudly. Dallas ran to sit next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She smiled softly at him though the mask of pain. He quickly caught sight of the strange cut on her body, right in her collar-bone. Dallas frowned, his dad had used a metal cookie cutter to make the same cut on his right shoulder.

He groaned loudly and whispered, "I'm sorry Andy, I shoulda listened to you. I can't believe I ignored your warning. You were more trustworthy than he ever was." Andy smiled, and cried aloud as her body shuddered. Dallas realized that she must have been pushed down the stars, and that caused her to go into labor early.

Thankfully, Chery came in to see what was wrong, and quickly sat down next to Andy. They had both gone to classes to learn how to help Andy give birth to her and Dallas's child. It seemed like only a short time before the baby came, and cried loudly. Dallas smiled at it, when it was put into Andy's arms. Cherry smiled as she told them that it was a baby girl.

Dallas grinned, she had her mothers face and form, but she had his white-blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He smiled at the little girl, and Andy whispered, "Amby was right, she was a girl." Dallas nodded and said, "She kinda does look like a Natalie, we should call her that." Andy smiled and nodded, then froze and whispered, "Amber, is she OK? He threatened to use her Asthma against her."

Dallas stiffened, and whispered, "I don't know. I, I'm gonna find her, and get rid of my dad too." Andy nodded, and Dallas carefully placed her down so her head lay on the pillows Cherry got her. Then, he got up and raced to the Curtis house. Dallas got there in record time, and rushed to the room he knew that Amber liked to spend her time in.

He saw them both sitting there, his dad and his Amby. His dad was smirking, a cigarette sat in his hand right in front of Amber. Amber was curled up in the chair as she gasped for air. Dallas felt his blood run cold as he shouted, "Amber, no!" But she fell to the ground her eyes wide with confusion and fear.

* * *

Amber curled up in the chair in the room with her Grampy. He was actually very, very nice when she got to know him. He grinned at her, and lit a cigarette. Amber sighed, cigarette smoke smelled funny her, and made it hard to breathe. She smiled, and asked weakly, "Do we have to do this Grampy? It makes my throat feel funny." He chucked and Amber frowned a bit, then something happened.

Her throat did something funny, and she couldn't breathe right. She just coughed, and made a funny noise. Her Grampy's nice smile faded, and a mean look too its place. he looked at her and hissed, "I never meant for you to live, brat. The smoke is gonna kill you. I wanted to hurt your dad you see, and you were the best way. Your daddy just loves his little Amby. Welly honey child, you're gonna die."

Amber just whimpered, she couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. Was this what dying was like? The world turned grayish, and things seem to sound farther and farther away. She could barely see the door open to show her daddy. He was scared looking, and yelled something she couldn't hear. Then she was falling, but she never hit the ground.

* * *

Dallas rushed forward and grabbed Amber. She lay still in his arms, and the Curtis gang rushed in to see him holding her. Steve and Soda held his dad at knife point and glared violently. Darry rushed to Dallas's side, and pulled Amber out of Dallas's arms. Dallas tried to stop him, but Two-Bit and Pony held him back as Two-Bit said, "He's gonna save her Dally, she's gonna be alright! You gotta trust us!"

Dallas struggled a bit more, but then stopped as he was to out of breath to fight back against both Pony and Two-Bit. He could only watch as Darry used CPR on his little Amber. He found himself shaking with fear that she wouldn't wake up, that she wouldn't live. As he watched, he heard everyone's whispered promises to just plain quit smoking, and silently decided to just quit cold turkey.

He watched silently for what seemed to be forever. Then Amber took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. Dallas breathed out a shaky breath, and pulled Amber into his arms. Then, he turned around and growled at his dad, "You shouldn't have done those things. You shoulda left us alone, and never hurt Andy or Amber."

Dallas reached for his pocket, but was handed Two-Bits black handled switch blade. he held it out, and glared at the man who was his father. The man swallowed, then shoved Steve and Soda away, and ran. He ran out of the house, and never looked back. Dallas sighed, and said to Amber, "We should get you brother, and go see Andy."

Amber smiled and said, "Are you and Mommy all happy and loving each other now?" Dallas nodded, and Amber smiled lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her face into his chest. Darry picked up Austin, and they walked to Cherry's house.

They entered quietly, and found the Andy had been moved to the couch. Dallas smiled at her and whispered, "He tried, but he failed." Andy smiled, and nodded in relief. She looked at Amber, and whispered, "You were right Amby, she is a girl. This is your little sister, Natalie Winston." Amber smiled, and leaned over to kiss her sisters cheek as she whispered, "I love you little sister. I love you lots and lots. So grow big and strong, OK?"

Dallas laughed softly, and set Amber down. This was the time, he knew it. Dallas had waited a long time for this, and with the trouble with his dad, he thought it would never happen. But he could still hope it would.

He knelt on the ground, and breathed out a shaky breath before he said, "Andy, you are an amazing lady. You always were good to me, even if I treated you bad. You stuck with me and waited, and waited. I was really glad that I was your first time, that you carry all of my kids. That you are still here, and willing to smile at me. I guess that all might sound cheesy, but I mean it." Dallas cleared his throat and reached into his pocket, and grabbed a box as he said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

* * *

Dallas opened the box to reveal a small ring with a small diamond on a thin gold band. Andromeda could not help smiling, he wanted to marry her! she nodded, and said, "Yes, I will." Dallas sighed in relief, and put the ring on her finger, before he leaned forward to kiss her. She smiled in to his lips when she heard the gang whoop, and Two-Bit start singing, "_Dally and A.C sitting in a tree, ..._" before Dallas broke the kiss long enough to shout at him, "Shut up Two-Bit! Then, he pressed his lips back onto her again to plenty of laughter.

Andromeda kissed him back happily, she was truly glad to be his fiancé. Up to that point, she had just been happy that she was back in his arms again, even if it would only be that one time. She and Dallas smiled as they watched Amber, Soda, and Two-Bit spin around singing, "They're getting married, they're getting married.", Over and over again.

Dallas lay on the sofa, and pulled Andy into his arms as he whispered, "It was my mother's ring. She died in a car crash when I was four, but I'm sure she would want you to have it." Andromeda smiled at him, and snuggled gratefully into his arms as she whispered, "I love you Dallas." She heard him answer, "And I love you, Andy.", Before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Was the proposal cheesy? I did not plan that, it was a last-minute 'hey that could be nice' type of thing. Also, This is not the last chapter. Next up, is the one shots, so please send more in. I still have a grand total of _one_. After that is the final chapter, and I may do a Q & A after that if I get enough questions. But that is a big maybe.**

**Reviews still = pretend baked goods from Andy!**


	36. More Moments

**Here is the One-shot chapter. This will be extremely short, as I was given only two ideas, but I will still write them. it is only fair to the people who suggested them. If anyone were to think of an idea and send it in a review, I will most likely add it. There is not much of a chance that I won't add it, but it might not play out how you expected it would.**

**I do not own the outsiders. if I did, there would be a movie in production right now.**

* * *

_Your Guardian Angel _idea from **SharmaineZoe **

Andromeda smiled softly as Dallas sang Your guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus. She smiled when she remembered how she had found out that he could sing a bit two years ago. Now, she lay on his chest as he stroked her hair and sang softly. She pressed her face into his bare chest as he sang. Dallas had always been there for her, even if it meant getting in a car and driving for hours to fight the guy who wanted to kill her.

Andromeda closed her eyes briefly, it scared her how far he would go. She did not want to admit it, but she was afraid that he would die for her like the line in the song, _'even if saving you sends me to heaven.' _She opened her eyes as he finished the song and whispered, "I love you Andy." Andromeda smiled up at him as she whispered back, "And I love you, Dallas."

* * *

_A First Time for Everything _idea from **Gu****est**

Persephone laughed with Two-Bit as they shared their favorite Mickey Mouse stories. They had gone to the park to mess around, and play on the equipment. They even played house for a little while until they had to stop because they were laughing at Two-Bits impression of the mom which included a unrealistically high-pitched squeaky voice.

They stopped laughing for a bit, and Two-Bit said, "Come on Seffy, lets do it tonight." Persephone blinked, she did not expect for him to ask her that, but she was ready. Persephone smiled, and nodded. Two-Bit grinned, and pulled out a condom. Then they pressed their lips together, and stumbled back until Two-Bit was sitting on one of the swings.

Their clothes had been abandoned quickly, and Two-Bit pulled Persephone down so that she sat on his lap with her legs straddling him. Two-Bit kissed her warmly as he slid deep into her, making Persephone gasp in surprise. After a minute, she grinned, and wriggled her hips making him move in her. Two-Bit groaned in pleasure, and pushed his hard member deeper inside. They smiled at each other, and begun to swing back and forth quickly, while they laughed as they did. They continued, with Two-Bit pushed in as far he he could possibly be forced go inside. It seemed fun to them, especially when they got really high in the air. Then, he exploded inside her, and she was filled with his hot fluids.

They laughed quietly together, when they realized they had just done it on a swing in a park. Two-Bit grinned mischievously as he showed her another package and whispered, "Where next?"

* * *

**That is it for the one shots, I can't think of any right now. What did you think of these tow anyway? please review, reviews still = imaginary baked good from Andy.**


	37. This is our home

**Wow. Thirty seven chapters, and this is the last one for this story. Their will still be a sequel, but still. this is the last chapter. It feels strange typing this.**

**I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda smiled as she watched her son play with Hoodlum the dog and the two cats. her six-year-old son Austin had grow not be gentle like her, but he would still roughhouse with his sister. She laughed gently as she reflected on her life. married life with Dallas was wonderful, and she was absolutely content with her life.

Andromeda had also opened her bake shop a year back with her sister, and it was doing well. She watched as Amber played with Natalie. Andromeda's eyes drifted to Dallas who was talking to Darry a few feet away.

* * *

Dallas grinned, he loved his life. While it was true they didn't know where his dad was, he hadn't made any attempt to hurt them again. Unfortunately, his actions had made it so that Amber had to take medication for her terrible asthma. They also carried around a inhaler for emergencies. Dallas was sad to admit that it was used more than just a little bit. There had been times when they had to get new ones after the previous one had been used for only one week.

But thankfully, Amber was still playing like a regular child. He grinned lightly as he saw her playing with her sister 'Nate the great and terrible'. Natalie had been nicknamed that due to her love of the Oz movie. He laughed as they played with the new puppy. Amber had insisted with innocent eyes that Hoodlum had to have a puppy fried, or he would _die_ from loneliness.

He grinned as his jacket crackled slightly. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he would save Amby's drawings inside of his jacket so that he could look at them later. Dallas was proud of his daughters drawing ability, and would often brag about her skill to a lot of people.

* * *

Amber giggled as Lassie licked her cheek. Her daddy had told her that he was a German shepherd and Husky mix. Amber didn't know what that meant, but she loved Lassie just the same. Nate giggled as Lassie licked her cheek. Amber smiled, she loved how her sister would follow her around saying 'see, Amee, see.' Amber knew that she wanted her to sing, so she would much to her sisters joy. She smiled, everything was all happy.

* * *

Persephone laughed as she watched Two-Bit with their one-year-old son. Bailey had her violet eyes, and Two-Bits rusty curls. She shook her head as she saw him run around pretending that he was a airplane as Bailey giggled loudly. A year ago, Two-Bit had gotten some greaser buddies to stand in front of the place they had first done it with signs in their hands. She had laughed when she read the message - 'I love you Seffy. You are my Mickey mouse, and you always brighten up my world. Marry me?' She had laughed at his embarrassed expression as he tried unsuccessfully to not fall down while he knelt.

Life had been good for them. Andy had hired her to work the register of the bake shop that they co-owned. Cherry even help by doing the marketing and such which confused the twin sisters. She laughed at her sons face, yes life was good.

* * *

Two-Bit laughed out loud with his son. He had been glad that Seffy married him. They loved their son dearly, and he loved them back. He would show it in his smiles and laughter. Two-Bit never thought he would get married, or have a kid. He thought that he would die a young death from drinking too much.

But he hadn't, he actually had given up drinking along with smoking two years back. he had also gotten a job and worked a desk job. While he was terribly bored by this, he worked hard to get his degree in law school. That was another thing he hadn't expected, he liked law how good a thief he had bee, everyone found this extremely funny.

* * *

Everyone laughed happily. The last two years had brought their us and downs. No one in the gang smoked or drank, but they weren't perfect citizens either. Some of the time, they would go and disturb the peace for a bit. They didn't do anything criminal now, but they still enjoyed bothering others a bit.

Unsurprisingly, socs and greasers were still rivals. But they accepted this as a fact of life. No one expected those old prejudices to fade in the near future. But still, Tulsa was home to the gang. It was a imperfect and difficult place to live in, but none of them wanted to leave. This was because they were home.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Is it good bad? I will say it again, wow. This is the last chapter. The very last. Having written this, I feel proud, but sad. I do not want to stop writing this ... But there will be a sequel. I will wait a bit before I start writing it though.**

**So, please review. Review = imaginary baked goods from Andy.**


	38. A Little Lost Gem

**Hi, everyone I just wanted to let anyone who reads this story know that the first two chapters of my sequel are now up. The story will mainly revolve around Amber. There will be romance (I won't say with who, but you will probably know when you get there. I will try to drop hints along the way, but there will also be red herrings along with those hints. So, in other words,** **read carefully. The story will share this chapters name A Little Lost Gem. I hope you like the story.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**New note, the story can be found in the books section, under LoTR. I dever got any Reviews as a actual crossover. If this works, here is the link. s/9551965/1/A-Little-Lost-Gem**


End file.
